What of Jin and Touya?
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: Touya returns from the dead and both he and Jin undertake a new challenge - the all-female sect of Shape-shifters of darkness and two of their misfits. Touya's finding love while Jin's finding pain. Rated M for rape, torture, language.13-20 dark
1. Chapter 1: Rerisen, to Slay Another

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Jin and Touya would've been in there a lot more, and we would have known everything about them...sigh However, the Characters Kaze, Neko (as well as others in later chapters) are my creations. But I do give permission to use these characters as long as credit is given.(that should make all you Jin lovers out there happy, cause I know you'll want to hurt the character Kaze) All YYH characters belong to their rightful owners, and I gain no profit from this.

What of Jin and Touya?

Chapter one: Rerisen, to Slay Another

Snow fluttered down slowly and softly, covering the vast area of Spirit World in a thin, white blanket. From a flying demon's perspective, it looked more like a frosting-coated cake, baked in the shape of a castle, than the bustling castle of life and death that it really was. That particular perspective was being withheld by none other than the Shinobi wind master, his red hair flailing behind him elegantly and his deep, blue eyes entranced by the lovely, (if not slightly chilling) bird's-eye view of the River Styx, which was currently frosted at the edges. The rushing air around him whistled in his ears, which were large and, presently, pointed.

"Ya think we'll be able to get 'im back?" he asked of Botan, who was flying on her oar. His heavy Irish accent stuck out of place in the otherwise grey, cloudy, and silent sky.

"Oh, I hope so. He shouldn't have died for years!" the guide to the Spirit World said worriedly. Small clouds of vapor appeared and disappeared as she spoke, before they, like her voice, was whipped away by the moving air about them. The two were nearly three hundred feet from the castle, where the recently departed ice master's fate hung precariously in the balance.

"It's all my fault!" Jin shouted to the air, "I should have waited for 'im, not gone down to the damn pub by myself!" He was reflecting on Touya's unfortunate mishap on the way to the bar, when he landed in Human World's demon slaughter house. Botan shivered, half due to her recollection of the ice master's very violent death, half due to the fact that it was barely even sixteen degrees.

Soon, both were striding quickly through the gigantic palace doors, shivering and flecked with snowflakes.

As they entered the actual palace, they became nearly deaf from the chattering and scurrying of hundreds of ogres, each toting a towering stack of papers in utter chaos. Botan and Jin glanced at each other, then back at the madness before them. Jin gulped strongly.

"Could we fly?" he asked, almost pleading with her.

"I don't know... The wind that you use to take wing may be too strong, and could scatter all the paperwork." Botan said doubtfully. Jin looked down at his extremely sore and burned feet.

"Didn't know that many humans hated our kind..." he muttered, "Well, I did. I just never thought something like that would happen to Touya."

"How are your feet?" Botan questioned, a look of deep concern crossing her face. Jin sighed.

"Sore, and the burns don't help either, but if we can get Touya back, it'll be worth distractin' those guys." he responded in a weary voice, recalling his highly successful attempt at saving the ice master's body from being reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes.

"That was foolish of you, risking your life like that. But... You're right. If you hadn't harassed those men, Touya wouldn't have a body to return to." Botan nodded.

"Well, we aren't gettin' my friend back by standin' here, now are we?" Jin stated, walking sluggishly through the swarming mass of ogres. Botan followed, hoping Koenma could do something about poor Touya.

Eventually, they came to the doors of Koenma's office, their hearts hammering in their chests while worrisome thoughts shot through their minds like spitwads launched from flimsy plastic straws. Botan raised her hand to the wood and rapped quickly upon the hard surface, praying Koenma had time to deal with them.

The echoes from the knocks drifted throughout the less-traveled hall that they stood in, sending ripples of shadowy alertness slithering down their spines. For a moment, the silence of the otherwise empty hallway seemed even louder than the packed entrance. The silence enveloped them harshly, before sanction came in the form of a young toddler's voice.

"Come in. I've been waiting." Koenma's muffled voice floated quietly through the door. The twosome walked in cautiously, Jin gawking at the sheer size of the room, which had a large, oak desk centered in the middle.

Koenma sat at the desk, which was littered with papers, stamping documents as fast as his hands would allow. He seemed to be elsewhere in mind, and his face was contorted with frustration. Jin suddenly felt his windpipe tighten, and found himself unable to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lord Koenma, but I was wondering if-" Botan started.

"Wondering if I could bring Touya back." Koenma said, lacking any and all signs of emotion. Botan nodded, and Jin noticed beads of sweat as they trickled down his neck. It felt like his heart was in his throat, and he found he couldn't swallow. After all...

Touya's lifeline was based on whatever Koenma said.

Silence blanketed the room, broken only by the sounds of Koenma stamping, and seconds soon became more and more like hours. Finally, Koenma stopped mid-stamp and looked Jin square in the eyes.

"I gave him a spirit beast egg, and within thirty or forty minutes, it hatched." the prince of Spirit World stated, watching Jin's bright eyes carefully. They widened at the record-breaking time of which Touya's beast had hatched.

"And? What happened?" Botan questioned hesitantly, fidgeting with uneasiness.

"I'm mentally scarred for life!" Touya lamented as he burst into the room. Jin and Botan were surprised to see a pale, blue, cute and oddly fuzzy dragon with large, feathery ears and no legs wrapped around his shoulders like a shawl.

"How adorable!" Botan exclaimed, rushing up and stroking the cat-sized animal, which squeaked in delight at her touch. Jin smiled and chuckled slightly, despite his shock. Touya, however, death-glared thin air.

As Botan pet the sleek, chirping dragon, Jin carefully approached Touya. He no longer wore a smile, and Touya grew concerned.

"Jin? What's wrong with you?" the ice master asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's my fault you got killed! I should have waited after work instead of goin' off on me own!" Jin responded, almost too fast for even Touya to understand.

"Well, I'm sure as Hell not going to hold it against you. I told you to go, and I'd catch up." the ice master said, after a slight, yet convincing pause.

"Speaking of work..." Koenma muttered, flipping through a large packet of unstamped papers, "Would you two mind carrying out a pair of assassinations? Well, they're sort of assassinations."

"How can something be 'sort of assassinations'?" Botan questioned Spirit World's prince, who sighed.

"There are two demon women, both of the S-class level, who were raised in Human World. Two demon girls, especially of those energy levels, could definitely, and without a doubt eliminate all possibilities of a union between the Human and Demon worlds. Our research has told us these girls will change from their human forms to their unknown demonic forms soon, and if they are not in Demon World when their transformations occur, they may become confused. So confused, I might say, that they could attack anything and everything they see." Koenma explained to the wide-eyed Botan, Touya, and Jin.

"But Human world is already vulnerable! There has been a steady increase in demon passage. Some are like Jin and Touya, who just want a more peaceful life, but most will kill just for fun!" Botan exclaimed.

"What are you trying to tell us, Koenma? I mean, what do you expect us to do?" asked Touya.

"It is important that both you and Jin escort the girls to Demon World, where their powers won't have any impact on the currently exposed Human World. We need you to get close to them, to find out their secrets and vulnerabilities, and to move them to Demon World." Koenma explained.

"So how does that qualify as an assassination order?" Botan asked, very confused.

"Jin, Touya, if you take on this job, you also have to destroy any and all evidence in Human World that these girls ever existed." Koenma said.

"But...why us? What can we do that others cannot?" Touya inquired. Sweat covered his face, and he was growing uneasy with the intensity of the job.

"We have reason to believe that these girls will transform into two of the Shape-shifters of Darkness." the prince said glumly, "And further evidence points to them being the Shape-shifters of ice and wind."

"Two of the...How many Shape-shifters of Darkness are there!" Jin exclaimed.

"There's supposed to be anywhere from two to one hundred." Botan whispered to the boys.

"WHA--- And how strong are they?" Jin shouted. Touya interrupted.

"You still haven't answered us, Koenma. Why us?" the ice master ordered. Koenma sighed.

"You are the Shinobi masters of ice and wind. Legend has it, 'the strongest Shinobi master of ice and the greatest wind tamer shall be the only sources powerful enough to stop these two Shape-shifters of Darkness'. This means you two can thwart any attempts of destruction these two girls may be capable of." Koenma said, reading the legend from an old, tattered book. After carefully setting the book down, his resumed his hasty stamping. Jin and Touya exchanged doubtful looks.

"Oh, and by the way, if you do choose to go through with this, don't worry. Men are always able to win in a competition between man and woman." the prince of Spirit World smiled. Botan, however, disagreed.

"WHAT! MEN ARE THE WEAKER SEX! IF WOMEN AREN'T STRONG, HOW COME THEY BEAR CHILDREN AND NOT MEN?" she yelled, forcing all the men to cover their ears.

After nearly an hour of listening to Botan and Koenma arguing about which was the greater sex, Jin finally broke the two combatants apart, using a large gust of wind to quiet them. Unfortunately, with all the papers on Koenma's desk, the foursome suffered many stinging paper-cuts.

For a few minutes, the four within the room gathered the scattered paperwork. The silence loomed once again in their ears, and time seemed to be at a stand-still. The soundlessness of the office was finally shattered by Touya's Spirit Beast, which shrieked shrilly in the overheated room, causing the group to jump in shock. Koenma, when settled again, cleared his throat. The wind master took a deep breath.

"Ah, why not? We haven't got anythin' better to do." he thought aloud. Touya pondered a minute, analyzing, then shrugged.

"I guess it's our turn to 'save the Human World'. Sure, Koenma, we'll deal with these girls." he responded. Koenma nodded.

"Good. Hope you two enjoy coed sleep-overs." the prince chuckled. Jin and Touya's eyes widened.

"What!" they both shouted, Jin backing up and tripping as Touya stood his ground.

"The girls are trying to rent out two rooms of their home. You two will move in, and that is how you will get close to them." Botan explained, reading the file Koenma had been referring to. The boys sighed with relief.

After a nearly unbearable thirty hours of learning about the girls, named Neko and Kaze, Jin and Touya were finally 'prepared'. At least to King Enma (Spirit World's King) and his employees. However, the boys, being demons, would immediately seem suspicious in Human World. Jin and Touya knew it. And that's when and where Botan took charge.

"Okay! Let's get down to business then, shall we?" the 'grim' reaper asked, dragging Jin into a spare changing room before he could answer. Inside, outfits lined the whole of the room, which was quite large.

"Why me?" Jin said under his breath, as Botan began pulling out clothing. Personally, he found changing his wardrobe useless.

"Oh, these are simply adorable! Try these on! You'll blend right in!" she exclaimed, handing Jin about twenty outfits. The wind master blinked, wondering how humans could wear such things. Hats, shoes, actual shirts...pointless.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes." Botan giggled, exiting the room so the male wind demon could change in peace.

Meanwhile, Touya was busy trying to figure out what to do about his dragon.

"You squeak and chirp, and you lack legs. Well...we could tell them you're a rare, furry, Alaskan snake...I guess." the ice master muttered aloud, before releasing a sigh.

"What are you going to name him?" Botan asked, sitting on her floating oar behind him.

"I didn't really think of that..." Touya responded, looking down at the creature in question.

"You should name him Cuddles!" Botan laughed, stroking the little beast. It produced a high-pitched squeal of delight. Touya face-faulted to the ground.

"Cuddles?" came his muffled reply. The little dragon slithered over to Touya, and waited for him to sit up. It seemed to be expecting something. The ice master glanced at the creature, blinked, and patted it on the head.

"Cuddles...Is that what you want to be called?" he asked. The dragon bobbed its head, almost as if to say 'yes'. Touya sighed again.

"Then Cuddles you shall be." the ice master stated, rising to his feet.

"Fortunately Touya, I don't think we have to do much to you." Botan said, looking him up and down. The boy nodded, secretly relieved.

"And Jin?" he asked. Botan giggled.

"Come and see! I picked out the cutest, most humanly 'cool' outfits for him! That and they should help him get close to Kaze." she said, obviously happy that she'd chosen the attire for the wind master.

"If she accepts Neko's proposal of two boys renting out the spare rooms of their home." Touya pointed out. They began walking to the dressing room Jin currently occupied.

"Can't believe I've got to go through all this damn crap for a girl who'll probably rip my head off if I get on her bad side." the wind master grumbled, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Out of all the selections, he wore the only one that was to his liking: black jeans, muscle shirt, belt and hat. There was a pair of black sandals, but he'd decided to wear them when he felt like it. It wasn't his all-time favorite attire, but it was good enough, considering it was human garb.

"Least it's not pink...Sounds like this Kaze may be a new challenge." he mumbled, looking forward to the promise of a new formidable task. Truthfully, attempting to 'kill' a girl and drag her somewhere that was the equivalent of Hell wasn't an assignment he was happy to carry out. But when it was a girl who avoided contact with any other being except her close friend, Neko? He was curious as to why, and this 'dare' was too good to pass up. Jin's thoughts were interrupted by some one knocking on the door.

"Come in." the wind master said lazily. Botan, Touya and Cuddles entered. Botan gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"You look...so...cool!" she exclaimed, rushing up and looking him over.

"And the hat covers your horn just right! Kaze'll never know! Well, at least not until she gets to Demon World." she continued, going on about how he may just find a lover in Human World. Jin wanted to barf at all of Botan's nonsense and lovey-dovey sap-crap, while Touya tried in vain to stifle a laugh.

"I've been meaning to ask; what kind of first names are Neko and Kaze?" Touya asked, as soon as he regained control of his laughter, instantly receiving a death-glare from Jin.

"Hey...Kaze just so happens to be my middle name..." the wind master reminded.

"Oh yeah...Sorry, Jin." the ice master apologized. Jin smiled.

"It's okay..." he said. Botan cleared her throat to get their attention.

"The girls were both found abandoned when they were young. Neko loves cats, and so the people at the orphanage named her 'cat'. Kaze has been fascinated by wind, so they named her 'wind'. The names come from what they like most." the reaper explained. Cuddles was, as he was inclined to be, draped over her shoulder like a shawl.

"Are you hungry, Cuddles?" Touya asked. The dragon bobbed his head.

"Cuddles?" the ice master's friend inquired, his eye twitching. Touya sighed.

"Botan named him." he explained dully.

"Oh...Well that would clear it up." Jin said resentfully, his obvious dislike of the name apparent. Botan pouted.

"Well there's no need to be nasty about it..." the girl said, disappointment appearing on her face. Cuddles chirped the tune 'Yanky Doodle.' That made Botan smile again.

"I'm sure Neko will just love him. Just tell her he's a furry type of southern snake." she replied cheerfully. The boys sighed.


	2. Chapter 2:Neko & Kaze, Kanaria & Taki

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters from the show/manga. I am not gaining any profit either. However, the characters Neko, Kaze, Taki, Kanaria, Cuddles(the dragon) and the Shape-shifters of Darkness are my creations. I will allow others to use these characters, so long as credit is stated.

AN: My sole intention is for readers to enjoy two of the less-known characters of YYH. Plz do enjoy. If interested, I will be happy to listen and (perhaps) add ideas into this fanfic. Thank you.

CHAPTER TWO: NEKO AND KAZE, KANARIA AND TAKI

Jin and Touya tactfully picked their way through the brush of the old mountain, getting closer to the girls' home with each step. It was no easy task, to say the least. There wasn't any visible trail, it was an uphill walk to seemingly nowhere, they tripped often and Jin and Touya were frequently getting slapped in the face by plantlife. The mid-summer heat of the Human World didn't help either.

As the boys clambered upward, dripping with sweat and severely drained of energy, Cuddles slithered underfoot easily, as if it were a mere walk in the park. He was in a snake costume that was rather...unconvincing. Touya just hoped Neko was as blonde as the people in town claimed.

"Dammit! I'd take a trip to the Arctic over this any day! Why'd we agree to do this again!" Jin asked. In the summer heat, and under the circumstances, not a wise thing to ask.

"Your the one who said 'we've got nothin' better to do'!" Touya screeched, his usual patience shortened under the pressure of the situations at hand. Jin spun around, his eyes blazing with the old Irish anger.

"Yer the one that got killed in the first place!" he retorted hotly.

"Only after you---" Touya's remark was interrupted by a woman's shout of joy. Behind the boys, a full-grown buck crashed through the brush; dead. Lodged deep within the fallen beast's skull, a black arrow was all that announced the creature's cause of death. Both boys began to panic as footsteps raced to the site of the collapsed deer, running by the sounds of the snapping shrubs and undergrowth.

"All right! You got him, Kaze!" came a lightly-spoken, female voice. Two figures strode forth from the brush behind the boys, and stopped about four yards away from them. Jin and Touya gawked.

One girl was slim and short, about Touya's height, and frail in appearance. She was blonde, had light blue eyes, and wore a silk kimono, also the color blue. It fit comfortably, and it was apparent that she ate regularly. She obviously saw a lot of sunlight too, because an even tan coated her where cloth did not conceal her skin. A bright smile covered her face, and the boys dumbly grinned back. However, their smiles faded quickly once they caught sight of the other figure.

The second girl was the complete opposite of of the first, with the exception that she was also slim. Maybe a little too slim...but she still had a sturdier frame than the other girl. She had darker hair, streaked red here and there by natural highlights. Her eyes were hazel, but dark and calculating as well. She wore a tightly set frown, which didn't seem out of place when veiwed with her clothing; a black tank-top hung loosely over her torso, and baggy black jeans were secured in place by a belt of the same hue. Pale as a sheet of paper, it was clear she didn't spend her waking hours in sunlight, and darker patches of skin proved there were many scars concealed beneath her attire.

Dumbstruck by the odd pair, the boys gaped in shock. Such a nice, lovely girl, and such a menacing, tattered girl...a strange combination. And they lived in the same house.

"Just who the hell are you? And what are you doing on our property?" questioned the frowning girl, her mouth hardly muttering the words in a horrible growling sound. The other girl rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! How impolite of us!" Touya exclaimed, bowing, "I am Touya, and this is Jin. We came here to see about renting some rooms in this area. Could you ladies help us?"

"Oh! Yes!" the girl in the kimono nodded, "We own the house on the hill over there. You'll have to excuse Kaze here. We don't get many visitors, and we prefer being left in solitude. There are two rooms up for rent."

"You go show them around, Neko, and I'll get this buck prepared for the market. And please warn them about what happens if anyone goes near my room." Kaze grumbled, glaring at Jin and Touya. Neko nodded.

"'kay. Are you eating tonight?" she responded. Kaze shook her head.

"It's a two hour hike down to the market, and it'll get dark soon. I'll be back in the morning, so you'll probably hear the door at about three. Just get these two shown around and hooked up for rent or whatever." was her gruff retort. Jin felt his anger rising at the girl's attitude, and gritted his teeth to hold back his comeback. Somehow, he didn't think telling Kaze to "shut the hell up and go so they could have some peace and quiet" was a very good idea.

As Kaze made her way down the mountain, hauling the dead buck with her, the boys followed Neko up to the cabin. The going was still rough, especially for Jin with his burned feet, but when they got there, any discomfort was forgotten either by awe or terror.

It was a beautiful cabin, made of dark wood, and it had only a few things that the boys thought unusual in Human World: iron locks on every door and window, chains on certain walls, the scent of blood around the place and weaponry stored in every imaginable place. Otherwise, a normal home. With a final exception; the "forbidden room".

The "forbidden room" of the house was Kaze's lair, a room that was blocked from the rest of the house by an iron gate. Through the gaps in the gate, the boys could easily see deep scratch marks embedded in the wooden door, which had been painted the odd color of black. Any questions they asked about why the room was blocked off or where the scratches came from were quickly interupted by Neko changing the subject.

Neko's room was approachable, and also very appealing. Deep blue wallpaper allowed the lighter colored curtains to appear more soothing, and pictures of cats were abundant within the compound. Light streamed in from the windows, and soft white carpet reminded Touya of snow. There was little the boys thought unusual about Neko's room.

The rooms the boys were staying in were also very bright and comfortable, and they settled right in. Agreeing to pay 200$ a month, (which Koenma would have to pay) Jin and Touya were soon eating stew with Neko. And still pondering...

"I don't mean to pry, but why is Kaze so..." Touya found himself unable to put it into words. Neko blinked, then sighed.

"Kaze...grew up very differently then I did, and I honestly don't know the entire story. But after nearly seven years of living in the same home, I have found out quite a bit. She...Kaze has...She's had a lot of...issues. Issues I don't think can be remedied." Neko said, struggling to explain.

"What...What kind of issues?" Jin asked, curiousity getting the better of him. His ears were trying to poke through the hat, and he had to make sure they didn't, or else he and Touya would be found out way too early. Neko bit her lower lip.

"Neko?" the ice master asked, after a minute of silence. The girl shook her head.

"I may have already told you too much." she whispered sadly, standing and taking the emptied dishes to the kitchen sink. Touya and Jin exchanged glances.

DREAM:

Later that night, as Jin and Touya slept, Neko silently made her way to Kaze's lair. She'd heard the gate like Kaze said she would, but she wanted to make sure it really was Kaze. Neko stopped at the gate, her heart pounding. Crouched between the gate and scratched door, glaring, was Kaze.

Kaze, in her demon form.

Maybe it was the way Kaze's silver eyes glared at her through the gaps in the old gate. Maybe it was the pair of tattered black wings and the long, whip-like tail. Or the black talons on both of Kaze's hands and feet, coated with blood. Whatever it was, Neko didn't like it at all.

It scared her worse than death. And then, she woke, covered in a cold sweat. Something had woken her from her nightmare. Something familiar; the gate.

END OF DREAM:

Touya shot awake as soon as he heard it. The iron gate. That meant Kaze was back, and he might get his answers. Or a black eye. Whichever she was willing to give.

'Which will probably be a black eye.' Touya thought, listening. He heard soft footsteps outside his door, heading towards the gate. Neko.

With Neko up, the ice master knew his plan of questioning Kaze would have to wait. Neko was too kind, and he didn't want her upset if he inquired Kaze in front of her. No. That would probably cause conflict. And conflict often got men kicked out of a home; rented or not. As he thought of another way to question Kaze, a hellish sound reached his ears. A menacing, hateful, growling. And it was coming from the "forbidden room", just down the hall. Then, there was a different sound.

The sound of ripping flesh.

Touya felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Neko had just walked down to that room, and now the horrific sounds of something tearing at flesh. What was going on?

"Shit. What do I do?" the ice master asked himself, rising carefully from his bed. His attempt at a silent approach was broken first by the floorboards creaking, then by his own loud curse as he felt Cuddles, panicked, bite his foot. His hands immediately went to cover his mouth.

Jin was sleeping heavily when he first heard it; the scrapping and scratching. It wasn't loud; barely audible in fact, but more than just a little out of place nonetheless. He rose from the bed, and used a soft wind to float above the floor. He knew better. One creaky old floorboard, and whatever was scrapping would know he was awake. Who cared if Kaze and Neko figured it out tonight? It was so late that he could just say they were imagining things. Or, if that didn't work, he and Touya could always over-power them. They were, as Koenma had pointed out, just women.

'If that Kaze can even be called a woman.' the wind master thought to himself, still upset with Kaze's behavior. However, he realized, a guy had to admire a girl who could kill a buck so easily and not be afraid to touch it. Even demon women didn't like to touch dead things. Well, much anyways.

Jin and Touya entered the hall at the same time. They nodded when they saw one-another, then looked down the hall to Kaze's room. Both quickly gave a start.

Neko and Kaze were both chained at the gate; unconcious. Two figures were standing next to them, and with the moonlight's help, they both could see the attackers' faces.

"Not you two again!" Jin complained, falling to his knees and shaking his head. One of the figures leaped at him, and, before he even knew it, had him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Jin! You're so sexy when you're irritated!" the girl exclaimed, trying vainly to get him to hold still long enough for her to kiss him. Jin pushed her away, stood, and turned on the hall light.

"Oh! Kanaria! You are so embarrassing everyone!" exclaimed the second figure, a girl with blue eyes light as ice and frost-like hair. She was obviously refering to the girl still trying to kiss Jin. Kanaria had red hair and forest green eyes.

"Ummm...Hello, Taki. Glad to know you can restrain yourself." Touya said to the blue-eyed girl, dressed in a deep blue kimono. She nodded, then sighed. Kanaria wore more... revealing clothing: a low-cut shirt of white cloth and a sky blue skirt with a slit all the way up to her hip.

"I'll admit that I think you're handsome, but I will not resort to knocking the owners of a house unconcious, chaining them to a wall, and tackling a former Shinobi because he looks hot." Taki responded, shaking her head in pure disapproval of her comrade. At that moment, Kaze opened her eyes.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in our house?" she asked, obviously very pissed off. Blood coated her hands, and Touya instantly gave a start. Kaze saw this, and looked at her hands. Then she glanced back at Touya, blinked, and pointed to her stomach. If Jin and Touya hadn't been freaked out by the sounds they'd heard earlier, they were frightened at what they saw now.

The girl's stomach was torn up.

Neko woke a minute later, after she and the wounded Kaze had been released of their chains. She had a lot of questions herself, but the boys needed some explanations first.

"What the hell is up with this?" Jin inquired, laying a hand across Kaze's injury in a vain attempt to slow the bleeding. She didn't flinch or make any sound. She didn't even try to glare at him. Kanaria gave Kaze a look to kill, and Neko covered her mouth.

"Damn. What did this?" Touya asked, taking a closer look at the damage. Taki took a look as well. Suddenly, Neko spoke.

"They're...back?" she questioned quietly. Kaze gave a firm nod.

"Who is back?" Touya asked.

"Our old gang." Kaze replied weakly, before her eyes closed and she fell comatose.

"Your...old gang? What's she mean?" Taki needled Neko a minute later. The blonde girl sighed, then led them to Kaze's door. Running a hand over the scarred wood, she began.

"Kaze and I...we aren't human. We're...demons. She and I are transforming into two of the Shape-shifters of Darkness. Again." Touya and Jin jumped a little in surprise.

"Again?" the ice master repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Truth is, I'm really 90 years old. Kaze is even older, about 270 years old. That's why we're both at the S-class level." Neko explained. The two boys exchanged glances.

"But, why do you live here?" Taki questioned.

"...When we were young, Kaze and I were captured by the Demon Slave Trade. It took us nine years to finally escape. Then we fled here so we wouldn't be bothered, and over the years our powers have grown to S-class." the blonde replied.

"And this gang comes in where?" asked Kanaria.

"30 years ago, a group of other demons came up here. At first they just needed us to kill enemies, and in return they would make sure no one set foot on our property. But then things changed. They needed inside information of the Demon Slave Trade, because their leader had been taken. Kaze and I refused to help, and they swore to come back and kill us when they suceeded in releasing her." Neko continued. When she said 'property', she considered the other two girls, who had intruded upon their home. Taki gasped when she caught on, and bowed. Kanaria, hesitantly, did the same.

"We are terribly sorry. We heard that two boys had come up here hoping to rent some rooms. When we learned it was Jin and Touya, we wanted to see. But instead we ran into her." Taki explained, pointing at the hurt girl near the gate. Jin still had a hand pressed against the slash, but the flow of blood wouldn't slow.

"Speaking of, will some one go get some bandages? My hand's soaked with her blood." the wind master requested. From the look on his face the wound was not minor.

"Oh! Yeah, hold on." Neko said, heading into the large closet next to Kaze's room. She reappeared a minute later, a bottle of hydrogen poroxide, a bag of cotton balls, and a load of bandages in her arms.

"Uh...could at least you boys wait downstairs?" Neko asked, heading back to the closet. This time she returned with a black tank-top of Kaze's. Jin and Touya blinked.

"Huh?" they stated. After all, it was friggin' three in the morning. Their brains weren't working full capacity. Neko sighed.

"Well...the damage is on her abdomen. So..." she began, "I have to wrap that area up. To do that, I have to..." Neko didn't finish.

"What she's saying, boys, is that she has to take the girl's shirt off to tend to the wound." Taki finished. The boys' eyes widened.

"Oh..." they said, gazing at the unconcious girl. She also had several bruises...


	3. Chapter 3:Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I own Cuddles, Neko, Kaze, Taki, Kanaria, Taka, and ALL other Shape-shifters of Darkness. I am not gaining any profit from this.

AN: Characters that I own may be used in other fics/stories IF credit is given. I only wish that all Jin/Touya lovers enjoy, and any ideas you might wish to see enter this story please be added in any reviews. Again, enjoy. Thank you.

CHAPTER THREE: TRUTH

"Neko?" Touya asked later, after Kaze had been patched up.

"Hmm? Yes, Touya?" the girl replied, pouring hot water for tea.

"No one here has been comepletely honest with everyone else. For example..." the ice master began. He glanced over at Jin, who shrugged.

"Your choice to tell 'em..." the wind master stated, looking down at his hands. Faint reminants of Kaze's blood were still visible, even though he'd washed them several times. Touya remained silent for a minute, then continued.

"We - Jin and I - knew you and Kaze were Shape-shifters of Darkness. Knew you were demons of ice and wind."

For a moment nothing was said, and Neko continued pouring tea to the unexpected guests. Steam wafted about the cold room from the boiling water and the glasses clinked against the small plates beneath them as Kanaria and Jin shivered ever so slightly. At first Touya was unsure if he'd get an answer.

"Koenma told you, didn't he? He wants you to take us to Demon World because we're changing very soon, correct?" Neko asked suddenly. Touya was able to see the side of her face, and realized the girl's mouth was becoming a tight frown. He nodded dumbly, unable to figure out what he wanted to say. The girl's voice was becoming sharply edged like Kaze's, but it was calmly spoken. Jin nodded at Touya, still looking at his blood-stained hands.

"...Well, yes. That's why we're really here. However..." the ice master started, looking at Jin and nodding, "Jin and I made a decision earlier. If you'll except, and Koenma too, perhaps we can come to a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?" Neko, Taki and Kanaria inquired in unison. The three were staring point-blank at them, and the boys felt as though they should get to the point.

"Well...We could remain here to keep your powers in check," Jin began, "Then Koenma may allow you to stay here without disruption..." As he finished, the boys saw Neko's eyes widen, assumed to be from shock. A split second later, she grinned. Then the grin faded, and Neko turned her head away from her guests.

"I'll have to speak with Kaze. But before you have your hearts set on staying here, I think I should warn you. Even though the other Shape-shifters of Darkness are our main enemies, Kaze and I are somewhat rivals ourselves. Typically, I run the inside of the house, and Kaze handles anything outside. But sometimes we can't stand each other's way of running things." she stated, hesitating to continue.

"And..." Touya encouraged. Neko paused, then sighed.

"Sometimes we get so mad at one another, we...we transform into our demon forms and attack each other. You stand a good chance of getting hurt." she finished.

"Ummm...Speaking of places to stay, is there a cheap place to sleep around here?" Taki asked politely. Neko looked at her four guests. Sighing, she shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad to let you stay as well. We actually have a few other rooms here. They are more secluded, and warmer than most other rooms. But Kaze is the only one that knows how to get into them." she explained. Kanaria and Taki exchanged glances, shrugged, and nodded.

"How much?" Kanaria asked. Neko pondered.

"Normally I'd charge $300. Because they are warmer. But since this may be for only one night, you can stay for free. That goes for you boys too." she said.

"Thank you. We'll talk to Koenma tomorrow." Touya said, bowing.

"You people are friggin' insane. You know that, right?" asked a weak voice from the staircase behind the group. The other five jumped.

"Kaze! You shouldn't be up. Your wounds are extremely deep." Neko said, obviously worried.

"Yeah, well, what would you expect from Taka? Damn psycic. I see why Yusuke lost to her before. Between being able to tell what he's goin' to do and those talons of her's, it's hard to believe he's still alive. Or maybe she just thought he was hot." Kaze replied, glancing dully about the room from the bottom step on which she sat. What little bit of bandage could be seen from under her shirt was blotched with blood, and the girl seemed to be clenching her teeth.

"Yusuke!" Jin and Touya asked, half shouting the name.

"Yeah. Yeh know 'im?" the wounded girl inquired in a half-interested tone. The four guests were surprised at how calmly she was taking everything. Jin nodded.

"I fought against 'im in the Dark Tournament a few years ago, then we helped 'im out in the Demon World Tournament. He's a pal." the wind master explained.

"Oh...Interesting. Then you and Touya are demons too?" the girl asked. Jin nodded slowly before removing his hat and revealing his elf-like ears. Taki and Kanaria stood.

"We almost forgot. We are demons too. We've been acting like humans for a few years now..." Kanaria explained. The others just blinked.

"Yeah, anyways...Taka is one of the other Shape-shifters of Darkness. She and Yusuke went at it last time they showed up." Kaze continued, flinching slightly as she stood.

"Yusuke was up here? May I ask why?" Touya questioned catiously.

"He ran into Taka at a bar after Keiko left him for some other guy. Then when she was coming up here to inform us of the next enemy target, he followed her to ask her to go out with him." Neko explained. Jin and Touya blinked.

"Keiko left him? Odd." Touya said. Neko shrugged.

"Umm...Hello? Some one gonna fill us in?" Kanaria asked. She was more than a little upset that she and Taki were being left out and confused. Jin and Touya sighed, then took turns filling the girls in.

Later, after the long tale of how they met Yusuke, fought him, aided him and hadn't seen him since, the boys decided it was late enough.

"What time is it?" asked Touya, covering his mouth as he yawned. Jin yawned too, stretching. It was then he was reminded of something.

"But 'fore anyone heads to sleep, can you two answer us one more question?" he asked the owners of the home. The two exchanged wary glances, then sighed.

"Let me guess: you want to know what's up with Kaze's room. We can't tell you now, because we just ran into you all, and it's too long a story right now." Neko retorted, ushering the boys to their rooms. Before either could say anything more, she closed the doors in their faces.

"I didn't want to do that..." the girl said.

"Well it's none of their damn business anyways. Here are the keys to the other two rooms. Take 'em and go to bed, dammit." Kaze said gruffly, shoving the keys into Neko's hands. Then she turned on her heel, strode to the iron gate, opened it, and disappeared into her room. Her friend sighed.

"Again, you'll have to excuse her. I find it a bit...devastating...myself. I mean, we both knew we'd been changing. We jsut didn't expect..." Neko didn't bother finishing. The other two women understood; it was written in their eyes.

Even though everyone had gone to sleep at about five in the morning, Kaze was up and out of the house when Jin got up at eight. He had been comfortable in the bed, and wanted to stay there an extra ten hours. However, he and Touya still needed to speak with Koenma. Soon. Otherwise, he didn't know if he could sleep well. It would be nice to stay in Human World and not have to look over his shoulder all the time. Sometimes, sure. But not all the time.

The thought was incredibly nice. It was more like a dream than a possibility. But the reality was that they had to consult Spirit World's prince first. And getting the 'okay' might be out of reach. They'd already been pushing it asking Koenma to help them out with paying the rent.

Touya had gotten up an hour before Jin, and was currently eating breakfast with Neko. Scrambled eggs and bacon sat on a plate in the microwave, and a tea kettle was busy heating up on the stove. Taki and Kanaria were still asleep in their rooms, which were hidden at the back of the house.

"Morning Jin. Did you sleep okay?" Neko asked, retrieving the plate from the microwave and setting it in front of him as he sat down.

"Like sleepin' on air." the wind master answered, taking a bite of food afterwords. He chewed, swallowed, and continued. "Great food." Neko giggled.

'She's so cute when she does that.' Touya thought to himself, before his thoughts collided into a mental brick wall like a crash test dummy in a car going about seventy miles per hour. 'Wait, no. I can't, I can't, I can't. I don't even really know her. I must band those thoughts. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.' he said in his head, forcing himself to the conclusion he needed to meditate when he and Jin returned from Spirit World.

"Thank you, Jin. I never pay that much attention, and Kaze hardly ever eats." Neko said, her voice floating through the ice master's head in a sluggish manner. It was a cheery, holiday-like tune in his opinion, and he favored it over the usual sluggish vocals of cocky, know-it-all teachers like the ones he'd had. Only one teacher was an exception; the Shinobi ice master before him, Koori.

"Yeah," Touya said softly, "yeah, the food was really great. Fantastic. You're a very talented cook, Neko." All of a sudden he felt like the slow heartbeat of the demon he was had sped up a notch, and noted his throat was painfully dry.

Jin tried so hard not to laugh at his friend. Touya liked Neko, a lot, and it was so comepletely obvious it was hilarious. He just hoped it would all work out.

'I don't think I've ever seen 'im look at a girl that way...' the wind master thought, almost choking on his breakfast as he successfully stifled a laugh. He managed to swallow, clear his throat, and took another bite. Neko, who had turned around to get the tea kettle from the stove, didn't notice Touya's sneaky glances that were making Jin blue in the face from trying not to crack up.

"Oh! Thank you Touya. Very glad to hear it." Neko replied, chuckling slightly at the compliments. She poured hot tea into some cups and passed them out.

"So...Kaze. She, erm, what's she do?" inquired Jin, curious about how and why the hell some one could and would get less than three hours of sleep, still be motivated to go outside, and do whatever it was they did. Neko laughed again, a briliant smile decorating her face. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and seemed to elegantly follow her every move.

As Touya was noticing all too well.

"Probably hunting again. If so, she might be gone for a couple of days. But she never wanders very far." the girl responded, taking Jin and Touya's now food-free plates and placing them in the sink.

"So she stays nearby? Why? To monitor you?" the wind master questioned. Neko shrugged.

"I would think so. She worries too much." she replied, smiling even wider than before.

Kaze was, at that moment, making her way to a towering pile of rock. It was near there that she'd been attacked, and she'd lost her prized weapons in the scramble to get home. As she carefully picked her way through the shrubbery, she became aware of just how hungry she was. She'd been lying to Neko; lying about how often she was eating, and fibbing about the amount of sleep she'd been recieving.

An unseen root caused her to trip, and she landed on top of a jagged rock. The point was immediately embedded in her injury, and Kaze became acutely alert of fresh, warm blood slowly soaking her abdomen. Pain flared at her stomach as she pushed herself up off the edge of the rock, and she noted there was still a pool of her blood from the previous night only a foot in front of her.

Staggering to her feet, Kaze pressed her hands over the re-opened slash, hoping to ease the bleeding. Grinding her teeth, the girl cursed and swore at the throbbing affliction sinking into her body. Stumbling weakly forward, her foot slipped on a crest beside the river. Before she could react, Kaze fell into the icy water.

Seconds after she slipped, Kaze's clothing was wetted down. She'd ended up in deep water, and strong currents blasted her against a boulder in the middle. The granite stone, slippery with algea and moss, failed to aid her before she was swept away and tossed head-long into another rock. As her vision blurred and blackened, one slowly processed thought crossed her mind.

'Is this how I die?'

The boys slinked down the nearly-empty hallway, their feet padding softly against the floor. Koenma's office was a mere four or five yards away. One or two of the six ogres taking that same hall barely glanced at them, trying to see who they were. Upon seeing the boys' faces and realizing who they were, the curious ogres strode even swifter, almost to the point of losing their precariously balanced loads of papers.

When he reached the door, three steps ahead of his friend, Touya placed a hand to the large wooden doors. Before he could knock, however, the doors were flung open by a sobbing Botan. Her eyes clouded with tears, she could not see, and therefore bumped into Touya. Both fell to the ground, startled, right as Koenma raced out.

"Botan! Please, calm yourself! I'm sure Kaze is fine. What are the chances of anyone capturing her so close to her home? I think those bastards are just trying to put everyone in an uproar." the prince exclaimed nervously, patting the woman on the back and helping her stand.

"Koenma? What's going on?" Touya asked, getting up and brushing off.

"Jin! Touya! Some horrible demons claim they have Kaze and will make her transform if we don't do what they say! They want us to give Neko to the Demon Slave Trade!" Botan shouted, still sobbing uncontrolably.

"What!" the boys hollared.

"Like I said, I don't think anyone could overpower her on her own turf right now." Koenma said, less than calmly. Jin and Touya looked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! If anything has happened to Kaze, Neko may suspect us!" Touya screamed, panick overwhelming him. In an attempt to get him thinking straight, Koenma did something very uncalled for; he slapped Touya across the face. The ice master, dumbfounded, shut up instantly.

"Because, I know Kaze isn't captured. She's...in even worse danger. She's drowning in the river near her home." Koenma said, not daring to look the other three in the eyes.

"What?" Jin yelled, actually frightened the girl was dying.

"It's a long story. I can see certain people in Human World using a demension mirror. It's like looking through a television screen; I can see things going on in other worlds, but occupants of those places cannot see me. When I used the demension mirror in the house, I realized Kaze wasn't there. When I did see her, she was slipping into the river." Koenma explained in a rush, "And I know you two want to change the plan. I agree; if you two can rescue the girl, I'll allow you and the girls to stay in their home. You won't have to take them to Demon World."

"FINE!" the boys yelled, "NOW CAN WE GO SAVE HER?"

"Please do." Koenma said, ushering them down the hall to the nearest exit.

As darkness loomed near, Neko, Taki and Kanaria began getting nervious. Over twelve hours and not a word from Kaze or the boys. They were all sitting in the living room when the door shot open.


	4. Chapter 4:Warming Up and Cooling Down

CHAPTER FOUR: WARMING UP AND COOLING DOWN

Kaze woke slowly, feeling extremely warm. Dim light illuminated the living room, and she realized she was on the couch. A fire blazed in the wood-burning stove, and several blankets were tucked around her. There were so many blankets, she couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to.

'How did I get here? Did Neko get me out? How was I found? Who knew?' she wondered, feeling light-headed and ultimately drained. Her eyelids were heavy, but she urged herself to stay awake.

"Kaze? Yeh awake?" came a male, Irish-accented voice. One she only barely knew.

"You...You're the one guy...Jin..." the girl muttered, her voice weak and painful.

"Aye. Here, drink this. Neko said it'll help yer throat." the wind master said, putting a hand beneath her shoulders and sitting her up. The girl cringed in agony, no doubt sore from her introductions with the boulders and swirling waters that had held her captive for who knows how long. Kaze felt a straw-like object slide into her mouth, and she weakly sucked hot tea from the cup. After a few minutes, Jin carefully laid her back down, setting the empty cup on the table. Afterwords, he disappeared up the stairs.

For a few moments there was only the soft sounds of the fire crackling, the clocks ticking time slowly away, and faint rustlings as Jin rummaged through the closet upstairs. He came back down after a few minutes, carrying a small bundle Kaze instantly recognized to be her clothing, bandages, and other medical supplies. The girl's mind back-tracked when she thought about the clothing.

'Wait. Why does he have my clothing? Where's Neko? Why is he helping me? Why isn't Neko helping?' she pondered, before noticing Jin was removing the blankets. As the last one slid off her body, Kaze realized with a nasty shock that she was almost completely undressed. Her shirt and pants had been removed, and her undergarments were all that garbed her. Panicking, she tried to move away. But Jin placed his hands at her throat. Kaze expected him to strangle her. But then he began massaging her neck, making her even sleepier than before.

'Wha-what's he doing to me? Where is Neko? Why is she letting him do this? Why is she allowing this to happen? I-I don't even really know this guy.' she thought, before the overpowering trance of sleep captured her, dragging her slowly into a distant time and place.

NIGHTMARE:

As she woke, darkness flooded her already dimmed vision. A pressure on her back and cold slabs of metal about her wrists reminded the girl where she was, even though her sight wouldn't allow her to see it. A damp, cold chill on her body and the choking, horrid scent of blood, vomit and rotting flesh confirmed it with expert discomfort. Heavy footsteps and clanking chains filled the air with a dreaded sound of fear, and screams echoed throughout the towering building Kaze could've sworn was the true equivalent of hell.

Rough hands seized her by the shoulders, and smaller, quicker hands undid her shackles. Kaze's eyes opened wide; this could only mean one thing. And she'd be damned if she allowed that to occur.

The man behind her grunted in agony as Kaze did the only thing she could think to do. As he cupped his hands over the injured area, releasing her bruised shoulders, the girl ran towards Neko's chamber. And the nearest exit.

Thundering down the halls of the Demon Slave Trade's confined, hulking building, Kaze began wondering. Wondering how the hell she'd get Neko freed. Asking herself how they could escape. This wasn't day-care; not by a long shot. Entranced by thought, she failed to notice the staircase, and tumbled less than gracefully into the wall at the bottom. Rubbing her nose where it had collided with the cold, mildew-coated brick wall, she regained her feet and resumed frantically running to her friend's hell-hole.

Three more collisions with walls, two encounters with the dusty, earthen floor, and six staircases later, Kaze arrived at her first destination. She knew it because of the change in temperature. It was colder here, about 26 degrees. Stepping quietly towards the door, Kaze whispered.

"Neko...Neko...Neko?"

A small whimper told Kaze what was wrong. And that was all it took for Kaze to blast the steel door down with a gust of wind and jump in flailing like a wildcat.

Upon Neko, straddling her hips, was a young male demon. He was naked, sweating and large, while the poor girl was crushed beneath him. The only thing that helped Neko's situation was the fact that she was still dressed. Miserable, but dressed.

A quick slice to the throat and the demon was dead, and the two girls were rushing out the building. They'd tried to escape multiple times before, and so they knew where to hide and where not to even go. And finally, they were out.

Outside, a cold, fierce wind blew strong and unrelenting. Snow clouded their vision, and cold stung them to the bones. In front of them was a small hill, and upon that hill were two figures...

END NIGHTMARE

Kaze shot forward, forcing herself into a sitting position and instantly aggravating her wounds. Her body was coated with a cold sweat, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. She was still on the couch near the fire, and blankets were piled at the end. As she calmed down, closing her widened, hazel eyes, she lifted a hand and placed it at the base of her neck. The familiar chain and Celtic pendent she'd worn for most of her life greeted her fingertips, assuring her she was still together with her element. For her Celtic cross wasn't an everyday cross. No. Hers was special.

Her trembling fingers traced the cool metal, petting the wings and sword attached to her one-of-a-kind Celtic cross. The same details were traced by larger, rougher hands on her back, and the girl snapped out of her slight trance to see who was touching her. She was greeted by silver eyes and calm words.

"Bad dream, eh?" asked a demon male with white hair. Kaze knew him instantly from past experiences.

"Kasumi..." Kaze sighed, looking about to see Neko, Touya, Taki, Kanaria and Jin huddled near her. The white-haired demon stroking her back regained Kaze's attention by placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head, exposing her scarred neck. A knew injury wound itself down her neck, criss-crossing with others.

"...Jin, was it? Come here." Kasumi ordered, examining the wounds Kaze had sustained and coaxing her to remain sitting. The wind master slowly obeyed, and sat beside the doctor.

"All right. Hold this," Kasumi said, handing Jin a hot towel, "and place it on her back where the rock pierced through. I'll see what the damage is to her leg."

"Her leg? What happened to it?" Kanaria asked. The doctor studied the limb in question, then looked up at the group. He glanced at the leg, then to Kaze (who looked quite confused), and finally, he squeezed it. Hard.

Kaze howled in pain as waves of agony traveled from the ankle the doctor had touched to her hip, and tried to clutch the injured area. However, Kasumi wouldn't allow her.

As the ailing girl squirmed, attempting to rid herself of the irritation to her wounded leg, Kasumi held her still. It wasn't an easy task, and it made Jin's job of clearing the blood from the thrashing girl just that much harder. Taki and Touya, though worried, allowed a few giggles to escape as they watched the wind master struggling to hold a much younger girl still. And an injured one at that. However, they became quiet and serious again as the doctor silently showed that he wished to speak.

"Clearly, you need to stay off of this leg until it heals. Which will also allow you time to heal your other wounds." he said sternly, binding the troublesome leg tightly.

"Aye. Some things I've seen, but never a load of injuries like these, lass." Jin nodded, wiping the old blood from Kaze's back gently and applying bandages. He kept tugging at part of her outfit, which made her wonder...

"Luckily Kasumi was home. Jin did good, but your wounds are very bad." Taki stated, drawing her attention back to the main topic. Kanaria stood beside her, glaring at the disabled girl on the couch.

"And fortunately Jin and Touya were able to save you, Kaze." Neko added, sitting next to the ice master. Touya and Neko both looked worried.

Kaze, not enjoying all the unwanted attention, focused on another matter again...

'What did Jin dress me in?' she pondered, daring to look at the attire she now wore. Sure, she wore tank tops...but halter-tops? And a skirt? She didn't know she had such items. But at least they were black.

"All right...One final order, Kaze. Stay in bed, do not move more than you have to. Minimal movement. Jin, I want you to make sure that she follows those, got it?" Kasumi mumbled, looking the two directly in the eyes. They nodded, though the girl was more hesitant.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5:Love of the Ice Master

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or its characters. However, I do own Neko, Kaze, Kanaria, Taki, Cuddles, Kasumi, and all Shape-shifters of Darkness. I gain no profit out of this...

AN: I really don't know if anyone reads this...but I'm changing the summary. Reviews always welcome! (As I post this I have 0 reviews. T.T

CHAPTER FIVE: Love of the Ice Master

Jin woke lazily to the dim light of early morning. He was lying on the floor, near the fire, and holding on tight to his pillow. He jumped when he realized that Kaze's cold hazel eyes were glarring at him. Or so he thought.

"Eh? Now why're ya mad at me, lass!? What'd I do?" he inquired softly, afraid some one else might hear and wake.

"...You are a...stupid, drunken, perverted imp, you...you...jackass!!" the girl mumbled. Jin was about to say something, but then she added to her statement.

"God damn you, Kasumi...bastard..." she continued, and Jin had to grin. Maybe this Kaze wasn't so bad after all.

FLASHBACK:

After Jin had calmed her into a state of sleep, Kaze had done something he never would've thought her capable of: she purred. It wasn't so weird as unrealistic, and had shocked him. But he was even more shocked when he was able to draw his eyes from her face. If he'd thought her face was pale and cold, he thought she must have been a ghost, and a clammy one at that.

Scar tissue practically coated her throat, and parts of that were bloody and chapped. Shoulders that had probably once been soft and fragile were presently tough and tense, and thin trails of darker skin proved they'd seen rough times. As Jin examined the odd marks, he realized horribly what they were from...

"Whip marks." he'd whispered, lifting one hand and running it alongside the inperfections that the girl no doubt had to recall when she allowed her mind to wander. The arms were scarred more than neck and shoulders combined, and the wind master took time to note once again that she'd been in the Demon Slave Trade.

As he'd noticed before, the girl clearly didn't eat often. Ribs were visible to the point of sickening the wind master, and he'd seen some pretty disgusting things in his long life. Like Risho's face, for one.

Risho. Now that was something he didn't like to remember.

Jin growled low in his throat at the thought of the repulsive bastard. He'd made Touya, Gama and him do many unpleasent things in the five hundred plus years they'd been master Shinobi. Several of which still gave Jin nightmares.

The girl shuddered in her sleep, and Jin quickly focused his attention back on her.

Amid all the scars, bruises and bandages, Jin noticed tattoos on the sleeping Shape-shifter of Darkness. One, which he'd seen earlier on her back, was identical to her necklace. Another rested on her right shoulder blade, but instead of a cross it was a four-leaf clover with a black whip circling it in the celtic pattern. And a third lay on her collar bone, in the shape of a silver, feathered dragon crouching in a defensive stance. A black rose was wedged between its jaws, and Jin noticed great detail in the black arrow stuck in its shoulder...

END FLASHBACK

As Jin snapped out of his recollection, he found that Kaze's eyes had closed again. Wondering what had caught his attention enough to make him jump out of his memory, he remembered something else: Cuddles.

Hovering into the hallway on a soft yet effectively sturdy wind, Jin glanced about. As he'd thought, Cuddles was there, nudging the door to Neko's room. Tied loosely about his neck, a small peice of paper dangled. Although Jin couldn't read the small print from such a far distance, he was able to make a guess. Smiling, the wind master floated over to the small dragon. While Kaze had been unconscious, Touya told Neko about his Spirit Beast. Now, little Cuddles was playing Cupid.

"Heya, Cuddles...I'd say ya be needin' a hand, aye?" the Irishman whispered, grinning with one fang exposed. The pale dragon at his feet glanced up at him, icy eyes pleading 'yes'. The wind master carefully opened the door, just enough for the slim dragon to slither in. He closed the door soundlessly, and returned to the living room. Kaze was not going to be happy upon awakening, but Jin didn't care. After all: he was the master of the winds. And, sticking with Koenma, a man.

And men were stronger than woman...(Yeah, right!!!)

Jin sat down beside the couch, leaning against it for support as he rested. Every so often he'd glance at the sleeping girl, and every time he'd question something.

"I can't tell if this one's crazy or just stubborn." he thought several times, reflecting on the previous two days. Even in such a short amount of time, she seemed a little bit calmer. Maybe not warmer towards people, but calmer anyhow.

She opened her door silently, careful not to tread on a tell-tale creaky board or brush up against the wall. After all, the wind master had very good hearing. As she crept along, staying hidden in the shadows like the ex-ninja she was, Kanaria couldn't help but smile. So long as he didn't hear or catch scent of her, she could watch Jin as long and intently as she wished. Which was pretty intently.

Standing near the wall of the hallway, Kanaria was able to gaze upon Jin in a way she'd never seen him: quiet and serious. There was no doubt in her mind that Jin was very deeply engrossed with his thoughts, for he never had such a solemn expression on his face. It was the first time she'd seen him dead-serious and sadly silent, for he almost always had a smile and carefree nature about him. But since he ran into the other girl, Kaze, he'd been less carefree and a shade more mature.

"That bitch is making him upset..." she seethed within her mind, glarring at the defenseles girl on the couch. What Kanaria wouldn't give to rip her throat out and hand it to the wolves...

After a good hour of starring at the wind master, Kanaria felt she ought to creep back to bed and wait till it was just her and Jin. Surely she could coax him to toss the worthless Shape-shifter of Darkness back into the river that should have taken her life in the first place. Or perhaps get him to smile again at least. Lord, how she loved that smile. But before she could make her move, Kaze would have to be...taken out of the picture.

Touya woke to the sounds and smells of a warm breakfast being made, and slipped out of his bed with a grumbling belly. He was used to waking up early, and a glance at the clock told him it was indeed early. Six twenty to be exact. Now his only question was, who else was up?

"Kaze can't be up until her wounds heal, Kanaria can't cook (like she'd get up to make anyone breakfast), Taki had to accompany Kasumi home last night and will be exhausted...and I don't think Jin would know how to use a stove if one came up and started telling him how in an Irish accent..." the ice master muttered, edging his way down the dark hall and into the brightly lit kitchen. Unfortunatly, a little too bright.

"Damn! Why do humans have to make such blasted inventions? They can't wait for the damn sun?" Touya cursed quietly, shielding his eyes with his arm. Suddenly, a soft giggle penetrated his range of hearing, causing him to unshield his pale eyes.

"Oh...Uh, good morning, Neko. Did you, uh, sleep well last night?" the ice master asked, short of "smoothly" by about an entire two sentences. Neko chuckled again, smiling warmly at the male demon. She covered her mouth with her hands, and was graced by a small blush instead.

"I'm sorry, Touya. I slept well, considering...You?" the young girl replied.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. Yes, I slept quite well. Well, considering all that's happened." he responded. Neko grinned and motioned toward the table.

"Sit. I 'll have breakfast on the table before you can say "ice cream"." she said. Touya smiled.

"Oh really? Ice cre-...damn you're good." the ice master mumbled, his food indeed being set in front of him before he could say "ice cream". The girl laughed quietly, being careful not to wake any of the others.

"I was just getting something made up before I leave today..." she explained. Touya, who had been eating an egg, nearly choked in shock.

"L-leaving? Where?" he blurted.

"Oh, not like that, Touya. I mean I have to go to work. I work in an ice cream shop when Kaze isn't around to hunt and go to the market." the young ice demoness explained. Touya sighed with relief.

"Oh, yeah...By the way, I'd be happy to give you a chance, Touya."

"Wha-...oh..." He'd forgotten about that. Well, not so much as it slipped his mind at such an early hour...

"Cuddles is so sweet...And I guess since he is a reflection of you, that means you're just as sweet..." Neko giggled, swiftly kissing the dumbstruck ice master on the cheek. A rare blush crossed the male's face, and he smiled softly at the touch.

'Wow. And to think I was worried about getting turned down...' he thought.

FLASHBACK ON NOTE:

"What the hell do I say? 'I know I've only known you for a day or two, but I think I'm in love with you?' That sounds so friggin' lame!" Touya thought, scratching out the line he'd written, crumbling up the paper, and tossing it into the corner where a pile of such letters lay. He sighed, and looked out the window. It was dark as hell outside, but the stars shone down bright as the glint in Neko's eyes...

Touya jumped, struck instantly by inspiration.

"Duh!! I write a sappy poem and confession that I like her, then plead for a chance! If I'm persausive enough, there's no way she'll turn me down!!!" he muttered excitedly, allowing his male ego a few moments to brag. And so began his letter:

Neko,

I realize I've only known you for two days now, but I cannot deny how I feel in my heart.

Gazing up at the blackened night sky, I witnessed the glint of the peaceful, glistening stars that fill it, and realized with a soft gasp of wonder that the same glint resides, with even more enchanting beauty, in your eyes. The way your hair flows, gently, with your every move; it suddenly reminds me of the fluttering snowflakes in the heart of winter every time I glance at you. Your voice is a sweet lullaby, trickling into my mind as I lay in my bed; allowing me to drift to sleep on its melodic waves and a promise of calm, gentle dreams of you. Think me foolish, for I admit I become weak in the legs at the murmer of you angelic name, and my cold heart thaws quickly beside you and your sparkling smile. Darkness which I've fled from in hopes of sunlight has faded. But now I see, even as the darkest hour of night looms near, that the sun's bright light fades when I compare it to you. I fail to find enough words to describe your absolute beauty, and pray these shall sufice until I do: so sweet and understanding are you, I've been able see things in a new and better light. My heart, oh my heart, it is calling for you, dearest. And pray continue it does, for it has never known such joy. And longing. Longing to feel that silken hair beneath my fingertips, and know the pleasure of loving one so fine and perfect as you. I beg of thee to accept me, and give me a chance to feel that pleasure.

Awaiting your answer,

Touya

END OF TOUYA'S VERSION

NEKO'S VERSION:

Neko sat up as something rested on her stomach. Light as it was, she didn't understand what it could be. A soft chirp made her grin, and she sighed with relief: Cuddles.

"Well, hey there. Whatcha' got?" she inquired, seeing a small note about the fuzzy dragon's neck as the light next to her bed flickered on. Her heart beating wildly, she untied it from the creature's neck, and slowly unfolded it. Inside, written neatly in deep blue ink, was a letter from Touya.

Tears brimmed Neko's eyes as she read, and a soft smile graced her lips. Who knew the ice master as such a poet? She surely hadn't. And he really felt this way? Towards her? She was stunned, amazed, at how passionately he described her and asked for her love. Love. Now there was something she hadn't felt in some time.

"Oh...That's so sweet. How can I refuse this?" she said, glancing at the dragon beside her.

"Simple. I can't." she stated afterwords, sighing and turning the lights off. Dreams filled her mind as she floated into the dream realm.

END FLASHBACKS


	6. Chapter 6: Past and Present, Combined

Disclaimer:I'm sure we all know that I don't own YYH. I don't gain profit from this. I own the characters Neko, Kaze, Kanaria, Taki, Kasumi, Cuddles, ALL Shape-shifters of Darkness, Ame, Kage, Inu, Dragoon, Tora, Shadow and Risu. (Mind you, some of those were some Shape-shifters of Darkness...and some don't come in till later...) Please have fun and enjoy this.

A/N:I hereby give permission for anyone who wishes to use any characters I claim as my own to do so, so long as credit is given. I ask that people reveiw so that I might enhance my writing skills, but it is a mere request. I thank muzikal for sending in the first review for the story, and I realize it probably is really cliche. However, give me a chance here: if I keep up with this, and see it through to the end, my first posted fanfic may be the longest I've written yet! coughs But my most important note: read and enjoy, for this story is here to entertain. Thank you.

CHAPTER SIX: Past and Present, Combined

As the digital clock flashed three A.M. in bright red, cloud-cover prevented moonlight from reaching the ground. A heavy mist added, creeping over mountains, plains and swamps. Yet despite the lack of light and warmth, Kasumi saw them coming. Oh yes, his sight wasn't what it once had been. But the old demon definately made no mistake identifying these trespassers. He also knew better than to try and run them off. For them to be traveling under such conditions, their goal must've been an impressive amount of urgent and lasting importance.

White hair billowing about him, Kasumi turned on his heel and made towards the door, deciding to greet his unexpected guests. After all, it had been nearly 279 years since he'd seen these particular demons. Of course, that didn't stop him from hoping that they would turn and head up a different path and leave him alone until he died. It wasn't often you met a Shape-shifter of Darkness. And most, once you did, you prayed you'd never see them again.

"In fact, if it weren't for Neko, I never would've dared to approach Kaze again." Kasumi thought, reflecting on his first encounter with the Dark Shape-shifter of the Winds. Each individual Shape-shifter of Darkness had their own element of which they controlled, and Kaze was the shape-shifter that weilded winds. Had Kasumi known that back then, 30 years ago, he probably would've thought twice about trying to do what he had.

FLASHBACK:

His weary legs ached as he forced himself up the steep incline of the mountain, and sweat poured off his sunburnt head into his eyes with painful discomfort. But he had to keep climbing. Had to, or else find himself at the mercy of the Demon Slave Trade. Apparently, the Slave Trade had had a massive amount of successful breakouts, and needed to replenish its wavering numbers. And he was their newest target. Lucky him.

The rocky slope on which he was clambering up was extremely rough and sharp, and Kasumi soon found his palms bleeding, staining the rock face with red handprints. He was nearing the top of a flat area on the mountain's northern side, exhausted, when he heard rocks shifting above him. At eye-level, the demon found himself looking directly at silver, six-inch-long talons. Glancing up, eyes wide and heart pounding, he saw her.

Kasumi stared, amazed. He'd heard tales of winged demons, but he'd never laid eyes upon one.

Kaze wore the same black outfit, the usual grim line that happened to be her mouth, and a well-known cold, icy glare. And at that point in time, wings and tail as well. Rather large, silvery wings, and a long, flexible, whip-like tail which was armed with a spine-chilling, seven-inch-long point made for battle, to be precise. That point was obviously rigid and sturdy. As well as lethal.

So frightened and stunned at the sight of the girl, he couldn't even think to move away as she grasped him roughly by the shoulders, spread those massive silver wings, and bounded off the flat area he'd tried so laboriously to reach.

Kasumi gasped in fear as they dropped down, almost rubbing against the sharp-edged, sloping side as Kaze flew low. The trees were too dense here, and there was no way she could get through. Not with that wing-span. Despite his fear, Kasumi noticed, the girl had a wing-span of seventeen feet. If he thought that her wings were large, he thought she must have had to fight the devil to get them. Scars and tears in both wings made it doubtlessly apparent that she'd lived some time in some wicked place, and he couldn't help but feel that that place had been the Demon Slave Trade. What other place could stand to destroy such beautiful feathers?

As soon as the trees gave way to a clearing, Kaze changed direction abrubtly, rising swiftly into warmer air and cloudless blue sky. Even though he was still unsure of the girl's intentions, Kasumi allowed himself to be mesmerized by the breath-taking view, gazing dreamily into the endless realm of a sky demon. He'd always been stuck with the ground, being unable to swim and physically everything a demon of the sky shouldn't and couldn't be: heavy, wingless, and not very agile.

When the male was finally set (or rather dropped) on the ground, he found himself before a frozen waterfall. What made it curious was that it was summer, and ice shouldn't have been anywhere near the region. Things only became stranger as a sudden hailstorm appeared, showering the ground with bits of ice. A few cut Kasumi, and he flinched. The hailstorm soon gave way to warm summer sun again, and before Kasumi stood a younger Neko, hair braided neatly and fuzzy, blue cat ears upon her head twitching.

Within an hour he was walking beside the two, Kaze in the back, looking down at the ground, and Neko beside him. They were leading him to town, where he could hide and get a job. Sure, that was more than what they needed to do for him, but he still needed one more thing...

"Neko," he'd said, " would you come with me for a moment? I wish to speak with you before we part."

How easy it had seemed, as the girl obeyed, following a step or two behind him. When they reached the other side of the buildng, he made a bold and foolish move: he kissed her.

It wasn't a soft kiss on the cheek, no. It was a full-lipped kiss and hard attempts to make her return it. She had nowhere to go, her back against the wall. But not without a struggle. Neko was young, but she wasn't weak. Or defenseless. Before Kasumi knew what had happened, the girl had wounded him in the stomach with an icicle. He knew she didn't care for him, they'd only just met. Yet he was trying to make her return his desire for even a moment. Instead, Kasumi was met by a very pissed off Kaze, glaring at him as though he'd killed her pet or family or...something valuble.

When next Kasumi woke, he was badly injured and half dead. According to onlookers, Kaze had almost succeeded in killing him. However, an assassinating archer had peirced her wing joints with arrows, and in a fury she'd went to attack him.

Besides the loss of a lot of his blood, (and the wound Neko gave him) Kasumi also had to endure 3,000 sticthes in his back, a broken arm, shattered ribcage, multible bruises, twelve gashes that would become scars and a mental fear of the girl. And any winds that blew cold in the shadows of the midnight's darkness: just like the shape-shifter.

END FLASHBACK

Kasumi's attention quickly turned to the approaching figures. Now that they were closer, he could tell there were six. His mind raced swiftly, calculating the data. The arrival of two shinobi masters, two ex-ninjas, Kaze's mishap at the river, and now six figures striding darkly into his life, even if only for a moment? It suddenly all fell into place: the prophecy was happening. And when it did, there would be one less wind user in the world.

And that was what he was waiting for.

"Touya, we need three scoops of strawberry in a cone, please." Neko called, typing the order in at the front counter. Touya stood in the back, getting the ice cream.

"Why the hell did I agree to this? Working in a human ice cream shop? And how is it ice? It's an oxymoron! Something cannot be ice and cream...It just doesn't work that way..." the ice master mumbled, wondering how on earth he got talked into it.

'Duh, she used the friggin puppy eyes on me...' Touya recalled, sighing as he did. He couldn't resist the puppy eyes. Not if Jin did it, and certainly not if Neko did it. He had to face it: he was going soft. Just like the ice cream cone dripping in his hand. Even if he was the ice master, he still had some heat in him.

"Damn." he cursed, using his powers to reform the melted treat. He then handed it to a little girl with brown pigtails, who smiled and said "Thank you, Mr. Ice cream man." Touya watched, slightly dumbfounded, as she raced off.

"Awww, that was cute." Neko giggled, wrapping her arms about him. Touya grinned like the demon he was and pulled her into a gentle kiss. (OOC)

Taki woke late in the afternoon, and strolled into the living room. Kaze lay on the couch, asleep by the looks of it, while Jin was nowhere to be seen. She was noticing just how quiet it was; dead quiet. Yet it was bright as hell and there should have been sounds from the forest dwellers.That's when she heard it: a sound she'd heard a few nights ago before Kanaria and she got into the house and even now made her heart race; scratching. Loud, frightening scratching. It was so odd, and so out of place, it sent shivers cascading in freezing jolts of wickedly icy abandon slithering down her spine and into her numbing joints. Her eyes widened, and her breathing became restricted.

'It's like trying to breathe in ice water.' she thought, panic-stricken at the feeling. Within another few seconds, her knees gave and she fell forward. She hit the floor numb, and thought she was going crazy. Since right in front of her she thought she saw something that shouldn't have been there; something that would make going insane a pleasure. Before her eyes clouded, her heart skipped. She'd just seen something that could make one's blood run cold without touching anything; death.

Kaze heard it. Heard the all too familiar sound of it; the scratching. Awakening, she sat up, eyes wide in terror. With trembling hands she covered her ears instinctively, knowing what would happen if she didn't. And not a moment too soon. At the same instant that she covered her ears, a black figure appeared in the room casting a shadow over the immobile Shape-shifter.

Cloaked in black rags, an old, known face showed itself to the injured girl, and she regreted looking into those dark, cold eyes. They held no pitty, no life, no anything. Nothing. Except deep, peircing black that would make a crow envious, then kill it with a cold glare one might say would give one an instant heart attack. (A lot like a chili cheese dog topped with everything but the kitchen sink.) Tight, white lips maximized the thin, pointed fangs sticking out from the corners of his mouth, and pointed ears rested on a perfectly masculine face. (Okay, Harry Potter fans can kind of picture Snape with fangs and pointy ears...Dunno how else to describe this guy.)

Raven-black hair flowed against the figure's back, trailing over the slim, pale shoulders to the slim, skeletal waist. A ribcage (similar to Kaze's) which threatened to burst through the skin caught the injured girl's intensely focused gaze, and black tattoos of dragons lay etched into the milk-white skin. Such a frail figure, one might think. But Kaze knew better.

Oh, heavens, she knew better.

P.S. here's a picture of a celtic cross with the celtic pattern. I thought some people(or person) might like to know what it looked like...(The reason I say person is because only one person has reviewed...I suck...shrugs oh well...it's something to do...)

celtic cross (I'm kinda obsessed with Irish/Gaelic/Celtic stuff...whichever you wanna go by...) If the pic shows up...


	7. Chapter 7:Wounded, Dead, and Singing

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or the characters from said show/manga. No profit. I own Neko, Kaze, Kasumi, Taki, Kanaria, ALL Shape-shifters of Darkness, Cuddles...any characters that don't pop up under YYH characters in this story...

A/N: Oh and by the way, I may start using a wee bit of Japanese (I'm in year two of it at school). Read, enjoy...yeah.

CHAPTER SEVEN:WOUNDED, DEAD, AND SINGING

The figure edged its way toward her, making Kaze's body tense to the point that it hurt. She was in no condition to fight, and she knew that. Her leg was busted. Her stomach was torn up. And her head had to have had a heavy metal band banging away in it for all the booming sounds making a vicious headache attack her. She also knew that she had to cover her ears tightly, or else risk her life. All that guy had to do was penetrate her senses and then scare her. To her death. Now the big question was, did the scrawny, creepy guy with the death-glare know that?

'Judging by the fact that he's a Shi no Shinpishugisha (Mystic of Death), he probably does.' she thought, eyeing the intruder warily. His cold eyes glared back, making her flesh crawl in chilling discomfort.

"No..." Kaze breathed, knowing what the mystic was doing, "No...Leave me alone..."

"Anata wa baka desu. Shi desu. Ima desu." it responded. (Translates to: You are a fool. You will die. Today.) The voice slithered within the girl's hearing range, even through the clamping of her ears, and she began to shake. Her body was numbing, her mind was going blank...She was dying.

'There's... no escaping this. Those boys did nothing... but delay my death. But fate is funny; it catches up. And when it does, man does...it...suck...' the thoughts squirmed feebly in her mind, then died as she lost consciousness.

"Anata wa baka desu. Shi desu. Ima desu."

That was all he heard. He watched as Kaze collapsed, softly, onto the floor. Whether she was unconscious or dead, it didn't matter. All he cared for was ripping out the beast's throat. No one, not even a Mystic of Death, would get away with either.

"Bold thoughts." he muttered under his breath. Normally, Kaze would have been able to block the Death Mystic's assault on her brain. But right now, it was too much. She was injured, she was (thought to be) alone, and she was exhausted. He had to give her credit, if she was still alive.

"'though she's a crazy one, and a bit of a hermit, no doubt about that." he added, rushing forward rather blindly and pouncing upon the Mystic's back. Startled, the beast shrieked, unsure of what to think. All it could see was red hair swinging in front of him. Only fools dared to attack a Mystic of Death.

"Baka! Anata wa shi desu!!" ( Idiot! You will die!!) the Mystic shouted, struggling to get the burden off his back. The red-head remained where he was, scratching at the black rags clothing Kaze's attacker. It was much harder to get a good hold on something that wasn't staying still and could kill a demon than he'd assumed. Thrashing, the Mystic was putting up a tough struggle to stay on its feet. Suddenly the Mystic twirled, sending Jin through the air. The wind master caught himself with a blast of wind, then forced another blast at the pesky Mystic. It slashed him through the midsection, and (after a while say...3 minutes and a lot of curses from the writhing creature) killed the intruder. Then the wind master turned to the girl laying on the floor beside the couch.

There was no doubt that the girl was alive, shaking and shivering in her unconscious state. However, as Jin approached Kaze, a second figure came into view through the corner of his eye. It was Taki, lying in a crumpled heap near the door. Casting a look back at the other girl, Jin walked to the ex-ninja. What he found was not what he'd really hoped to find.

Taki, master of silver moonlight, lay cold and unmoving; dead.

Neko and Touya walked hand in hand, happy they were giving love a chance. Neither could say they hadn't loved before, but both were sure of one thing: things happen for a reason. So maybe that's why they had to discuss a very unusual topic. Well, unusual in onlookers' views.

" So let's see...Jin, Kaze, Kanaria, Taki, you and me...we're gonna need a bigger house at this rate..." Neko giggled. A smile spread upon Touya's lips, and then faltered.

"But there's still a problem. Well, quite a few but, what about the demons that contacted Spirit World? They claimed to have Kaze, and wanted you in the Demon Slave Trade as an exchange. Any idea about what they're planning? Or who they are?" the ice master questioned. Neko fell silent, lost in deep thought.

"Well," she began, leading Touya up a faint trail leading to the house, "they may know about us. Kaze and I are technically supposed to be dead in the Demon World, but perhaps these demons crossed paths with the other Shape-shifters of Darkness. The Demon Slave Trade would probably pay a big price for our re-enslavement. I don't think they're anyone to worry about."

What he wouldn't give for both girls to wake unharmed. However, with Taki laying before him, cold and obviously dead, Jin didn't think even Koenma could work a deal to revive her. And now he also had to handle a very frightened and jumpy Kaze. She'd woken only minutes before, and she was still in a state of extreme shock. Yet, for some reason, Jin felt that it wasn't only the recently killed Mystic of Death and parted Taki that filled her with so much paranoia. There was something else there; like lingering ash in a fireplace. Despite the fearful look in her eyes, something deeper comanded her focus.

"Kaze? Is somethin' wrong, lass?" the wind master inquired, having covered Taki's body with an appropriate white sheet. Kaze continued to stare at the fallen moonlight warrior. Without warning, she jumped up, landing on both her wounded and healthy leg, and lifted the sheet back off the body. She then did something Jin found even more odd, and produced a silver feather from a buckskin pouch at her waist. Holding her palm flat, the silver feather became engulfed in a pale blue light, and hovered above her hand vertically. This caused Jin to become breathless in amazement, and he was unable to ask her what she was doing.

As if blowing some one a kiss, Kaze gently persuaded the glowing feather to float through the air and hang over the body. It then fell upon the dead girl's chest, above her heart. Without hesitation, Kaze whipped out a slim silver flute, lifted it to her lips, and blew into the instrument carefully, as though a stronger breath would shatter it. As her nimble fingers slid across the wind instrument, a soft, sad tune filled the air. Jin watched, astounded, as the feather and light began...pulsing. Strange as it was, the object was pulsing. As was the limp figure of Taki.

The music continued, growing more cheerful and faster as the player wished. When the pulsing of the body, which was comepletely matched the tune, reached the point where light surrounded it, lifted Taki up. She remained suspended there, until, quite suddenly, Kaze stopped playing. Softly, slowly, Taki's body lay back on the floor, still glowing. The wind master edged toward her, and realized, gladly, that the girl was breathing again. And also that the strange feather was gone. He felt his ears twitching wildly, and glanced back at Kaze. But the shape-shifter was gone.

"Kaze?" Jin called, before hearing footsteps above him and the opening of the iron gate. Remembering what the doctor had told him, he raced up the stairs. Kaze rested between her black wooden door and the gate, a second feather in hand. However, this one wasn't silver; it was white. The girl apparently was too far into her thoughts to notice him, and she pressed the feather to her own chest, about her collarbone. It glowed silver at the edges, dazzling Jin. He waited, and witnessed yet again the mysterious works of the feathers.

Like Taki, Kaze began to glow with a pulsing light. She was also lifted into the air. But when the light dimmed and the pulsing halted, the girl fell to the ground and landed on her feet. Coming to his senses, the wind master darted in between gate and door with her, and grasped her shoulders. He looked her over, and, upon recalling yet again the orders of Kasumi, looked angrily at her.

"Ya know yer not ta be up! Ya should be restin'! Go sit or lay down!" he growled. The girl, also snapping to her senses, attempted to push him away. But she was still too weak, and Jin too stubborn. When she failed to move, whether to go sit or lie down, he became extremely frustrated. Moving rather roughly to unlock the door and begin escorting her to her bed, Jin accidentally caused both to lose their balance. And for him to land atop her, right as Neko, Touya and Kanaria entered the hallway, facing them.

Kanaria, unfortunetly, was the first to notice.

"JIN!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! GET OFF OF HER...NOW!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LYING, CHEATING BASTARD!!" she yelled, causing the two ice users behind her to back away slowly. "DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU A PERMANENT SEX CHANGE!!!"

At this Neko and Touya couldn't help but laugh, seeing Jin in a very strange predicament. Where was the video camera when you needed one? Kaze, however, thought differently.

Jin obviously wasn't reacting fast enough, and Kaze was going to make sure he never made the same mistake again. Finally gaining enough strength, she shoved him off of her quickly, then stood. Neko gasped, clearly worried that she was aggitating her wounded leg. Her gasp was lost as Kaze stormed up before the wind master, grasped him by his black (human) muscle shirt, and backhanded him as hard as she could. Which sent him headfirst into an introduction with the iron gate. Jin stumbled back, covering a red slap-mark with one hand, and a fresh bloody nose with the other. Shocked, he glanced at Kaze, his deep blue eyes wide.

"Don't you EVER do that again! I know what I can handle, not you. So butt-out, wind boy." Kaze hissed furiously. Jin scuttled away, slipping out of the gate and next to Touya before Kaze decided to strike him again. Then the girl turned to Kanaria.

"And you, little miss bitch! Don't go assuming every time something like that happens. I don't care if you're a friggin' earth sprite! You are a guest here; you don't go and interfere with whatever I do or what Neko does. We own this home. Jin and Touya were here before you. And they didn't go and tie us up. So shut the hell up, you prissy little whore!" Kaze continued, clearly past the set limits for her patience. Turning on her heel, Kaze strode into her room, shutting the door in the group's faces.

"Damn." Touya responded, his eye twitching at the violent outburst. Jin rubbed his cheek, glancing about for a tissue. A second later, Kanaria was holding him in a rather deathgrip-like hug.

"Oh, Jin! She's just awful to you! Just look at what she's done." she said, moving to kiss his neck. But Jin had had enough.

"I hate ta agree with some one tha' just hit me an' all, but Kaze's right. Ya shouldn't assume, lass. The doctor said she should be lyin' down, not on her feet. I was just tryin' to get her door open for her." he explained, using the hand rubbing his cheek to nudge the girl away. Tears instantly filled her eyes, but Jin didn't care anymore. Kanaria always did this to him.

'Big crybaby.' he thought to himself, turning and walking to his room. As soon as the door shut, he heard Kanaria wail.

"Well," Neko stated, looking at the sobbing girl behind her, "I should go make dinner, right Touya?" The ice master lifted an eyebrow, slightly confused. Then he realized that Neko was trying to get them out of having to try to comfort Kanaria. Not that he blamed her. Kanaria was a bit of a...prep. Pretty much, it was her way, or the highway.

Taki woke in her room, shivering. Although she had a heaping pile of thick blankets atop her, she still couldn't rid herself of the chill. Wondering why she was still so cold, she was reminded of the dark figure that had approached her...

"But I couldn't cover my ears...I heard it. The shriek of death. I should be dead now..." she said softly. A swift movement came to her attention. She turned her head, finding herself looking into silver eyes. A calm male voice spoke to her.

"You're okay. I just came to make sure you are all right. Jin told me everything." he said, and Taki now recalled who this was.

"Oh. So what did happen, Kasumi?" she inquired, questioning how she was still alive. Kasumi smiled softly, his white hair falling over his face elegantly.

"You died, Taki. But, according to Jin, Kaze revived you with a glowing feather." he replied.

"A feather? Of all the things to revive one with, a _feather_?" she remarked, not sure how a feather could've done anything.

" I was a bit...unconvinced as well. But Jin said she also healed her own wounds with another feather. When I went to talk to her, she was indeed healed. It would appear your hosts really are the real deal." the doctor continued. Taki's eyes grew wide at the thought of Kaze, the coldest of the household, healing her.

"But what happened to the Mystic of Death? Did it get away?" the moonlight warrior questioned. Kasumi laughed.

"Dead as a doornob!! Jin killed it after Kaze fell unconscious."

"Kaze fell unconscious?" she repeated. Kasumi nodded.

"And then Jin stepped in and blasted it apart." he explained.

"Lovely." came Taki's dry reply.

As night came, Jin found himself unable to sleep. His body was tired, but the day's events continued repeating inside his head. Again he relived witnessing the Mystic tapping into Kaze's mind, the struggle with the beast, and then the final encounter between Kaze and himself. Since she'd slammed her door, Kaze hadn't come out. Although Neko assured him that she'd probably gone through her window and into a nearby clearing, Jin still couldn't help but feel that the girl had gone somewhere more dangerous.

"Ah, but whatta I care? Not my fault if she gets herself hurt again..." he grumbled, rising from his bed and pacing about the room. Cloud cover screened most moonlight from view, and it was darker than the previous few nights he'd spent there. His open window let in a cool, natural breeze. As well as something else. It was faint, but Jin could hear it; singing. But it wasn't the singing of the song that truely made him curious. Rather, it was the voice singing the song.

Jin crept from his room silently, careful not to wake anyone else. Again he chose to float over the creaky boards scattered throughout the floor. Using an outstretched hand to guide him, he found the door fairly easily.

Once he was out of the house, Jin sped into the forest on a soft breeze. He hadn't been able to do much flying lately, and the rushing air about him brought him a heart full of joy, pointy ears, and tangled, windswept hair. It didn't matter that it was pitch black: he'd lived in darkness his entire 1,027 years of life. He could hear the singing a little better, but could understand nothing of the muffled words. Nor could he pinpoint the voice: its location and owner remained elusive. But the swifter he went, the swifter and clearer the song became.

Jin sailed on the wind, letting it take him to the source of the music. Beside a stream it set him, and across the stream was his answer. And a strange answer it was.

Kaze stood in the shadow of a great oak, a small twister of feathers surrounding her. She was in fact singing, and Jin was surprised at how she sang. For if she spoke as though with sand-paper in her throat, she sang as though the winds themselves resided there. Soft at times, strong at others...And as she sang each note, the feathers began pulsing, lined in silver, blue and even black. It was then Jin realized the light was really energy: silver was life energy, blue was spirit, and black was demon. Each feather spun around elegantly, as though on a carosel ride. They rose, they fell, and rose again. As the wind master became aware of all this, he finally listened to the song.

SONG:

When the Wind Was Green: By Frank Sinatra

When the wind was green

At the start of the spring

When the wind was green

Like a living thing

It was on my lips

And it's kiss was fair

You were there

When the wind was red

Like a summer wine

When the wind was red

Like your lips on mine

It caressed my fate

And it tossed my hair

You were there

Then came the fall and all of love

Came tumbling, stumbling down

Like leaves that lost to frost and found

They were flying-crying

In a brown wind dying

But the winter's come and we both should know

That the wind is white like the swirling snow

And we'll never see all the wonderful things to be seen

When the wind is green

END SONG

Jin stood dumstruck, having heard the song so long ago. Now he remembered, and remembered well. It had once been the song his mother had sung to him as a child. It was the song of his life, practically. The song his mother used to sing to make him sleep, the song that had told the story of his parents' love, and the song that he'd sung at their funerals over 700 years ago. As he thought back, tears began to cloud his eyes.

It wasn't long before Kaze stopped suddenly, mid-song, and the swirling feathers came to a halt. Wiping away his tears hastily, Jin watched carefully. He sensed something was about to happen. Something dark and strange. Ears twitching, he listened hard. Everything was silent, and not even a twig moved. Shocked, Jin realized that Kaze had caused the natural winds to stop.

The wind master's blue eyes locked on the girl, looking for a sign of what was going on. He was tempted to step forth and question her, when he finally heard it. Wings.


	8. Chapter 8: A Clash in the Air

Disclaimer: Yeah, we've been through this...I do not own YYH or any YYH characters. I own Kaze, Taki, Neko, Kanaria, Kasumi, Cuddles, the Mystic of Death(last chapter), ALL Shape-shifters of Darkness...any other characters I own will be added to the list as any reader(s) might know by now...

A/N:Yeah, you know what I'm gonna say. People can use the characters I own and use them for their own fics or whatever...so long as you give me a bit of credit...(This is for people that think Kaze/Neko should die, or want other events to occur in the story.) Heck, review me and tell me what you want to see happen, and I'll try to fit it in as best I can...I'm here to entertain. What you want is what I'm here to provide...You want some one to die, ok. You want me to add another character, ok...Just tell me...I don't always know what others want in this...Thanks, and enjoy. P.S. I've only got one reviewer, and I thank them. And so, yes, I will continue writing this...(At least I know some one reads this cliche little peice of crap...) Heads up, this is a weird chapter...as well as one of the shortest. Thanks again.

CHAPTER EIGHT: A CLASH IN THE AIR

Wings. Not those of a small bird, if anything like it, but those of something large. Large, swift, and above them. Looking up, Jin found he was correct. As well as secretly relieved he'd dove into a nearby bush.

The clouds that had concealed the moon from view had long since passed, and moonlight flooded the clearing in brilliant contrast to the dark shadows of the night. The pale light outlined a slim, yet forbidding figure above. One with large wings and a long, whip-like tail. Long, violet hair shimmered down the figure's back, moonlight reflecting from it like light off a mirror, and Jin noticed the feathers of the wings were two different colors set in a color one, color two pattern: purple and silver. Judging by what he saw of the clothing, the unexpected "visitor" was in fact a female. Black, baggy pants scattered with rips appeared to be the new fashion statement for female fighters, since both Kaze and the intruder wore them. However, rather than the black tank-top he was accustomed to seeing on Kaze, the other girl was wearing a deep purple sweater.

"Still alive, I see. I thought my little friend would have taken care of that." the floating female hovering over them said, forcing a shiver down the wind master's back. She allowed herself to land, a mere ten yards from Kaze.

"Hmph...I thought we'd outgrown the B-class usage of Mystics of Death. If I'm not mistaken, the use of such primitive demons was considered low and disrespectful. You should know that by now, Taka." Kaze replied, obvious distaste of the name dripping like acid from the girl's mouth. In fact, Jin almost thought, as he also pondered where he'd heard of Taka before, that the girl really did have a mouthful of acid. Perhaps that's why what he heard next nearly caused him a heart attack.

"Careful, Kaze. Your acid can still burn you as well. It would be wise for you to stop producing it." Taka stated coldly.

In response, Kaze allowed the whirlwind of feathers to surround her again. This time, however, she made them spin so fast that she couldn't be seen in the twister, and trees were robbed of their leaves. After a minute, the winds died down around Kaze. Or rather, where Kaze had stood before. Instead of the girl, sitting, was a beast. And a strange beast at that.

To the wind master, it appeared to be an oversized silver cheetah with a pale blue underbelly that had been brutally mutated sat before the winged Taka. It had large, silver-feathered wings, black spots, sky blue eyes streaked with silver, black claws and a black nose. But what made it really unusual was a deadly arsenal of spikes covering its body. A small, black horn poked through the forehead, and strange spines of the same hue ran down the backbone. Two spikes grew from the collarbone, across the chest, and slanted backwards, resting snugly against the thin shoulder-blades. Another pair lay on the hips, rising vertically after running horizontally from the inner hip to the start of the tail. Small, hook-like blades, attached to the back of the elbows and back of the knees, curved upwards. Overall, a freak of nature.

Yet Jin realized, after seeing the dripping of an acidic substance from the mouth, the loose skin over the ribcage, and the same scars criss-crossing the body, that it was really Kaze. She'd shape-shifted into this awkward creature before him, and now he recalled and understood; Taka was the other Shape-shifter of Darkness. She had to be to get Kaze to transform into such a well-armored oddity. Yet even the most guarded have a weak spot.

"Oh, so its going to be that way. Don't worry. When I'm finished ripping you apart, I'll present your body to three fellow demons: Neko, your sister, and Jin, master of the winds. I'm sure Jin would like that, to see such a cold wind user fall. I'm sure you just hinder him anyways...Oh, what's this?" Taka giggled suddenly, before continuing, "Didn't you know? The prophecy states it loud and clear..."

Jin leaned forward, listening intently. Obviously Kaze was just as confused, her ears twitching as she listened. The wind master had gotten over the shock of the odd form, and was begining to appreciate the three colors of the shape-shifter. But curiousity was stronger, and he forced himself to pay attention. Which was harder for him than it was for Kaze. She had her entire attention focused on the intruding Taka.

PROPHECY(As Taka recites it)

"Shape-shifters, shape-shifters, rise once more.

As demons once again try to settle the score.

Aid who you will, but know this:

Raging fire, dragon of lore,

Remember your past, filled with gore.

Cozy fire, dog of desire,

Prove just, and find you're up higher.

Deadly ice, tigress of strength,

Halt the floods at ends length.

Embracing ice, kitten of love,

Find your heart light as a dove.

Wild river, vixen of water,

Seek your love, but do not falter.

Sparkling rain, phoenix pure,

Travel on, though unsure.

Darkest shadow, ghost of past,

Know well comfort does not last.

Shining light, leader through and through,

May your aim always be true.

All-knowing psycic, hawk of fear,

Kill foes without a tear.

Warmest wind, beast of peace,

Blow strong till battles cease.

Coldest wind, beast of war,

The battle's end will settle your score.

And here shall lie the final score:

Raging fire, darkest fire,

Before you the deaths grow higher.

Cozy fire, warmth and ease,

Battle leaves you to do as you please.

Deadly ice, strong and cold,

Live well and die old.

Embracing ice, love and care,

The ice master will always be there.

Wild river, water clear,

Cry not a single tear.

Sparkling rain, immortal pure,

Fall not for death's tempting lure.

Darkest shadow, hidden past,

Step into the light at long last.

Shining light, a leader true,

Time for love is long since due.

All-knowing psycic, see through all,

Only to realize the cold wind's fall.

Warmest wind, peace at heart,

For sister's death means new start.

Coldest wind, war and death,

Know now the war will take your last breath.

Shape-shifters, shape-shifters,

Know where you stand.

For blood soon will cover the land."

END OF PROPHECY

"Of course, you remember what the elders said. 'May the cold wind die before her master.' You do realize that had you not escaped the Demon Slave Trade, you would have been sold to Jin. Sound familiar? Risho and Bakken would have given you to the wind master as a little 'gift'. An awful gift to give some one, now that I see you grown." Taka continued, a sly smirk set on her lips.

"Funny. I distinctly remember the elders also saying that you would end up sleeping with either Risho or Bakken if I were sold to Jin. Recall that?" Kaze replied coldly, causing Taka to frown.

' I did not need ta hear any of tha'.' Jin thought, begining to understand why Kaze was the way she was. The Slave Trade, a promise to be sold to a Shinobi as a play toy, the garantee to spend her life with Risho and Bakken, and now the certain knowledge that she would die when this war happened. Not something some one would like to hear.

"Anyhow," Taka said, causing Jin to snap back to attention, "you know why I am here, and you know what must happen."

"Yeah. You came back for another fight, and this time, I kick your scrawny hide back to Demon World." the other responded, and through the brush Jin could see the white glint of her teeth as she snarled. Taka spread her wings and hopped lightly into the air, becaming instantly airborne. Kaze hot on her heels.

Even though she was in a serious fight that could end with her death, Kaze was quite content. She didn't take to the air often anymore, since demons were still looking for more to add to the Demon Slave Trade, and it was a rare opportunity for her with her weak energy. The wind gliding over her sleek fur was delightful; cold and swift as she rose upward. Yet even in her contentment, she knew better than to let pleasure come before a task. If she survived, after the battle, and wasn't terribly injured, she'd fly for a bit more. Right then, however, was not the time to goof around like some ninny on a sugar high.

Jin watched from the cover of the brush, amazed. He could only guess what Kaze was probably feeling; perhaps like she was in heaven. Maybe it was the way she continued to fly for a few seconds after Taka had halted, or the way the air began to rustle through the trees as she rose skyward. He knew the feeling. He himself had a particular liking of making leaves rustle when he was happy; a pleasurable secret he didn't think Touya even knew. There was just something about trees swaying in the wind, their leaves jingling like chimes on a summer day. Yet it was something he didn't think Kaze capable of. Pleasure? Was that what she felt? Or was it more like a power surge to try and scare Taka?

'Doubt that...girl...could ever feel pleasure. Hmph...She couldn't feel any warm emotions...could she?' Jin thought, reflecting on his past encounters with Kaze. Even though she was very tempermental, she had to have some good. She'd stuck around with Neko for some reason.

She knew it was time to stop fooling around, and came to a halt a few yards above Taka. Kaze also knew what the psycic was capable of. Her opponent could read one's mind, evade attacks, then slice some one up with her talons. A deadly combanation. Yet the promise of a strong foe and a good, healthy fight was a wonderful reason to loosen up. She was exhausted from a lot of things: one being the fact that the Shinobi she would've been sold to was sleeping in the same house. Her home. It was time to drop her other burdens for a while, and just be what she was; the beast of cold winds.

Upon seeing that her foe was ready for their fight, Taka revealed her desired weapon; a black whip. Since Kaze was another Shape-shifter of Darkness, it was almost required that she allow her energy to flow to her weapon. As she did, her energy covered the weapon in a purple aura. She was tense; as tense as she could be. This would be the second battle with the arctic wind's cold beast that week she'd fought, something that most would never see after a first encounter with either combatant. Yet there they both were, floating in the same domain.

Jin could see it clearly now; like a ring master and lion. Kaze was already weakened by the week's events, and even more so when her weight was taken into consideration. Battered and recently healed, she was not at her peak power and strength. Taka, however, was healthy, strong, able to read thoughts and armed with a good weapon. To him, it appeared Kaze was in a pinch. A rather tight one at that.

Taka was tense, perhaps scared. Being the Shape-shifter of Darkness that controlled cold winds, Kaze could smell it. It was a lovely scent; one that could cause one to try to sink their teeth into another's neck. Yes, Taka was unstable. That she was sure of. Now she only had to figure out how to force the psycic to back down. Sure, she liked to fight as much as the next demon. But she also wanted to get it over with so she could try to get some rest before morning came. She herself began to tense, eager for the fight to begin.

A swift move sent her whip sailing through the air, too quick for Kaze to react. The tip sunk into her side, one of the only unprotected spots on her body. It hit with a sharp crack, drawing a stream of blood as well. Yet it wasn't blood as Jin knew it. A few days before, the blood had been red. That night, however, the blood was an odd mixture of black, blue, and silver. Taka brought the whip back, readying for another attack, when she saw this. Her dark eyes widened in surprise, and she let her guard down for a second too long.

Taka was pre-occupied by the color of her combatant's blood, a deadly mistake. Seizing the chance, Kaze shot forward, catching Taka's wrist in her fanged jaws. Warm blood filled her mouth, as well as another liquid; her acid. As access blood and acid dripped down her mouth, Kaze became aware of instant pain where the toxic concoction she created touched her. Taka was right; her acid burned her as well as her foe.

The psycic cringed as the canine teeth sank deep into her wrist, and gasped in agony as toxic acid seeped slowly into the open areas the teeth left. Her blood quickly went to work staining her purple sweater's sleeve, while the acid continued seeking the peirced areas. She felt as though her arm had been set on fire as the liquid's strength sent pounding waves coursing through a punctured vein, and failed to stifle a horrible scream.

Taka's scream peirced Kaze's ears immediately, causing her to clamp her jaws even tighter about the thin wrist clenched in her bite while she pressed her cat ears flat against her head to block the sound. As she did so, two more sounds reached her ears: the snapping of a bone and something that sounded remarkably like a cannon or some type of firearm. A blinding blue light and the force it created, accompanied by pain in her side, forced her quite suddenly into a nearby tree. After that, everything went dark and silent.


	9. Chapter 9: Old Faces, New Troubles

Disclaimer: We know this: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't gain profit except the reviews I get that help me with my writing skills (hopefully). We know what characters I do own...Or should since this is chapter nine.

A/N: Yeah, hello. We know I own Kaze, Neko, Taki, Kanaria, Cuddles, Kasumi, Mystic of Death(if I ever add another or whatever), Taka, Shadow, Tora, Risu, Ame...If any other characters pop up, I'll let you know. I'm also gonna try to check spelling even more, since chapter seven contained at least two spelling errors (which I fixed with the help of my only reviewer.) Thank you. I realized chapter eight was pretty weird, but I tried to make things make as much sense as possible. Sorry about that. And as usual, enjoy.

CHAPTER 9: OLD FACES, NEW TROUBLES

"Urameshi! What ya be doin' here?" Jin exclaimed, rushing forward and greeting his old friend. Yusuke stood, open-mouthed in disbelief. Which he instantly regretted as the wind master plowed into him, sending both of them into the dirt. A cloud of dust erupted from their landing site, and Taka took the chance to flee on the air currents before her stalker could tail her once more.

"Jin! Aw, man! It's been way too long since I got to beat the snot outta you!" the ex-spirit detective yelled, playfully punching Jin in his stomach. Jin hit him back, whiffing his shoulder. The wind master had a smile from ear to ear, both of which were pointed and twitching about in a frenzy. Yusuke too had a wickedly wide grin, and if he had ears like the shinobi before him, they would've been wiggling about just the same.

"Aye, been too long since we've had a brawl...Say, you'd be about the right age for a proper drink, eh?" the Irishman inquired, his eyes reflecting an evil glint that would have made any imp proud. Yusuke caught on, nodding instantly despite the wind master's faster speech.

"Yeah. Been of age for a couple of years now. Although I hope this to be more entertaining." Yusuke smirked, a devilish gleam in his eyes as well. His hand traveled to Jin's shoulder, and rested there. As the demon continued displaying his fantastic teeth, he witnessed his friend's grin fading, and a lone eyebrow arching up.

"Hey now...Since when did you start wearing human clothing? Black human clothing? You're old outfit get ripped up by a girl in bed?" the half demon laughed, poking the material. Jin chuckled too.

"But I've never been in bed with a lass..." he pointed out. Yusuke sighed.

"Geez, Jin. How old are you? And how many times have you gotten drunk? Seriously, you're telling me you've never gotten lucky with a girl?" the ex-detective responded, shaking his head in disbelief. Jin blushed scarlet.

"Well it'd be easy for you ta say...I be 1, 027 years old now, and outta all the times I've been drunk, I ain't never done it with a gal." the Irishman said, actually proud at the fact now.

"Okay, okay. Better question: any girls you like here?" Yusuke smiled, before another question popped into mind, " And hold up. What are you doing here? Where's Touya?"

"Gah! Kaze!" Jin yelled, scrambling over to the tree the girl had been thrown against. Jin knew all too well how Yusuke's spirit gun's blast and energy felt. Yet Kaze was the first Jin had ever seen hit by the attack and still alive.

"Well, she's alive. Sorry for that, Jin. She was attacking Taka, who I like, and well...I'm sorry." Yusuke apologized, amazed at how serious Jin looked as he carefully examined the girl's wounds. Finally, the wind master sighed with relief.

"She'll be fine. But the lass has had a tough week. Taka's tried killin' her a few times this week, Urameshi."

"Oh...So that's how it is..." Yusuke replied slyly, making Jin blush.

"That's how what is?" the blushing demon asked, and the other giggled.

"Oh nothing...Loverboy." Yusuke laughed, "It's just so obvious that you like her."

"What! No! She's a hermit if I ever did see one!" Jin defended. 'Besides, she's 270...That'd be like a 17 year old goin' out with a 90 year old...' Jin added in his thoughts.

"Uh-huh...Sure."

Taki sat up for what felt like the hundredth time. Ever since she'd found herself under Kasumi's watchful gaze earlier in the day, she'd been unable to sleep. There was just something about him. Something...

"Why's it the doctor is so attractive...? I mean, I went from liking Touya to loving Kasumi in an instant..." she muttered quietly. Taki then realized how dry her throat was. Standing, she cast a look about the dark room. Usually, darkness had no effect on her. But after her narrow escape from being stuck six feet under, every shadow, every pool of huddled darkness in the corners of her room, seemed as if it would release another beast upon her. Only this time, it would be one that even the cold Kaze could not rid her of and save her from. For this beast was much stealthier, and much more dangerous, then the Mystic of Death. No. This beast dwelled within her own mind.

Walking out into the hall, the girl jumped slightly as the hard wood of her bedroom floor gave way to soft carpet. She was used to hard, sharp stones jutting into her, sticks that embedded themselves into her soles, and leaves that crumbled beneath her and showered her feet in little pieces. She was not accustomed to shag carpet. Or tripping on a rug and colliding with a wall...

"Humans and their stupid, comfortable walkways..." Taki complained, rubbing her head where she'd run into the solid barrier before her. She silently continued her trip to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and made it back to bed without any other mishaps...

"I'm so glad you understand, Kasumi." the female closest to the door said. The doctor flinched at the voice. It was one he never wanted to hear again.

"Of course, Shadow. I would be...honored...to help your cause. I will aid you in this battle." he replied, praying they'd leave soon. Kasumi was regretting letting them into his home. Sure, he wanted Kaze dead. But what they had in mind to get rid of her...Plain overkill. But he'd do it. Oh yes, he'd do it. Neko was worth that much to him.

"Good. We'll be back in three months time. That should give you enough time." Shadow finished, before exiting. The others quickly followed. The doctor, shaking violently, grabbed a chair and plopped down in it.

"Good God..." he muttered, "Eleven. Eleven Shape-shifters of darkness...And nine want Kaze dead too...What the hell did she do for that?"

Despite the fact that it was nearly midnight, Touya was still trying to meditate. Key word: trying. But thoughts kept crossing his mind. 'Neko. Why was it so quiet. Neko. Shouldn't Jin be up or something. Neko. After all, Jin was a night-owl. Neko. Wonder what Neko is doing. Neko.'

Finally, since he couldn't concentrate, he decided to see what Neko was doing. And, a few moments later, he found himself at Neko's bedroom. He knocked. No answer. Knocked louder. Still nothing. He slowly opened the door. No one. Then, a second door opened to his far right, and a wave of water vapor spilled out. As did a figure, shrouded within the mist.

"Kaze, Kaze?" the wind master said softly, nudging the shape-shifter gently. The silver cheetah's eyes slowly opened half-way, allowing her blue and silver orbs to take in what was around her. Stiffly, she attempted to get to her feet. For some reason, she found she couldn't. She was just too tired. And Jin recognized this.

"Here, let me help." he said, moving to grab the shoulder spikes on the exhausted form. But Kaze wouldn't have it, using her tail as a type of whip and swiping at him with a foreleg. He jumped away, and she tried again to get up. The large shoulders shook, and the back legs didn't seem to want to straighten out. But she managed to get up, and stagger unsteadily towards her home. Yusuke looked on, amazed. After the wounds she'd received, mainly due to his spirit gun, she was still able to move about on her own.

Jin flinched slightly as he watched Kaze move up the incline. He knew the wounds weren't fatal, but that didn't stop them from being bad. The tree the spirit gun had sent her flying into was broken in half, and a few others were creaking under the upper half's weight. The girl herself was bruised severely on one side where she collided with the giant plant, and some ribs were broken from the impact. Both wings were broken in several places. And blood still trickled from the injury Taka gave her with the whip. Yet she appeared to be able to get by without any aid.

As the vapor cleared, Touya felt his face becoming red. Red with embarrassment. For standing before him, dripping wet in nothing but a towel, was Neko. And she hadn't noticed him yet.

Looking around fast, Touya found a place to hide: her hamper. Heck, he was small enough to fit in that...If he had to...Which he did.

Neko turned on her light just after Touya squeezed into the hamper, throwing a sweatshirt over himself to hide. Oblivious, Neko walked over to her closet. Stunned, Touya watched as the towel slipped to the floor, revealing something Touya was pretty sure his masters had not mentioned that he would see. In fact, he hardly ever saw any women where he came from. Lucky girls. Unnerved by the sight, the ice master turned his head.

Kaze stumbled not home, as Jin and Yusuke soon realized, but deeper into the forest. Contemplating between following or heading home, Yusuke decided for them both.

"Hey, you go after her, and make sure she's okay. I'm gonna go back into town. Grandma hooked me up with a hotel room for a while." the ex-spirit detective said, playfully punching Jin in the shoulder. Jin nodded. Something wasn't right about Kaze. Even though he'd only met her a few days before, he didn't know enough about her to claim he knew her at all. She was like her element; quiet, stealthy, cold, and very secretive. True, a wind could hold and tell thousands of secrets to those willing to listen. But Kaze's wind was one that never uttered a breath of news; good or bad. It was cold, dark, and unpredictable. Much like its weilder.

Jin was being careful that night. He hovered over the ground in the shadows, never allowing his still slightly burned feet to touch the earth. Kaze was not in good condition if Taka came back, and Jin knew she knew it herself. As the moonlight slipped through breaks in the trees' massive limbs, it formed a dappled pattern on the forest floor. With the silver light illuminating the figure before him, Jin was able to see how tense the shape-shifter was. The usually loose skin on her shoulders was tightened to the point where every step made it appear that the bone would peirce through it; the ribcage and spine not looking any better either. Yet despite the bone-chilling fact that she was far too underweight, Jin had to give the rest of her shape-shifted form a good once-over.

As if noticing for the first time how she walked, the wind master noted she had a long, unwavering stride. Given that she wasn't so dizzy or unstable to see straight. But she appeared to be doing fine. The odd spikes on her body reflected light well, and small animals fled back into the darkness as the two approached. The long tail of the cheetah she'd become bobbed slightly from left to right, giving her even better balance than usual. Her silver fur gleamed with the moonlight that fell over her, and her wings shone brightly like reflectors. At first, Jin thought that they might give her away to unwanted folk. But then he realized just how deep into the forest they'd gone. It was pitch black, and the trees kept the gleam from going too far. Yet there was still an air of uneasyness and discontentment the farther into the maze of obstacles they travelled, and Jin felt a very distict chill dart down his spine.

Although, for her to regain most of her valuable energy and strength, Kaze had to stretch her own limits to the point of constant pain and fear. She couldn't do much harm to Jin at present, but fear was something she could cause him. But first, getting to her desired place of choice.

She wasn't stupid; she knew he was following. That's why she was testing him. Kaze was a very...cautious shape-shifter. And because she knew what would happen when she reached her destination, she wanted to make sure Jin was just as prepared. Stressed and tired, she decided the best way to examine the wind master without too much strain on herself. What better way than to test his loyalty? If he spooked and fled, he wasn't worth the act of "oblivious Kaze" she'd put on. But if he continued to follow, as though unaffected by the forest's own energy and her call of the cold winds, then he was indeed worth the act.

Glancing about him as he floated behind Kaze, Jin felt his skin prickling. The temperature had dropped dramatically, and the darkness of the shadows had somehow managed to increase ten-fold. Red and green eyes seemed to glare at him everywhere, tailing his every move with a cold presicion. Yet if he, a strong and hardly injured master of the winds was frightened, he didn't want to imagine how his female companion must have felt. It was one thing when you were physically capable of defending yourself, another entirely when you could hardly walk.

After a twenty minute continuation of their silent trek, in which Jin passed the girl's "test" of his nerves, Kaze halted abrubtly. Jin hid well behind a massive tree, peering from one side to see the girl. Lining her body up and stiffening like a soldier, Kaze lowered her head. The shape-shifter closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them slowly. Both eyes now looked like blue, foggy, glowing orbs. The rigid stance she had been in eventually fell to one more comfortable, and a sudden, cold wind picked up. Once more the odd twister enveloped her, obscuring her from view. Jin was amazed at how strong the whirlwind's strength was.

Yet again the winds faded away, revealing Kaze in her human form. Her eyes still glowed, however, but an acid green. Swiftly, she approached a giant oak in front of her. Placing a palm on the trunk, she froze stiffly again. A sudden aura cloaked her, silver in hue but dimming as it flowed from her body to outline the tree brightly. Instantly, the healthy plant began to grey and die, while Kaze regained energy and strength. It was then that Jin realized his blue eyes were wide in shock and his mouth open in sheer disbelief. Out of all the strange things he'd seen, this one took the cake. This was comepletely insane.

Kaze continued her strange work, killing healthy trees and growing stronger in the process. Jin couldn't understand; how was she doing it? What was truly happening? What, if any, were the consequences of this?

The wind master's thoughts fell short as something came into view. Not purple, like Taka, or blue like the two ice users that also occupied the area. It was brown. Large. And nothing to be pissing-your-pants scared about. In otherwords, it was a deer. A young buck by the looks of it. As soon as the creature appeared, Kaze collapsed. Jin made a move to see if she was all right, but the buck leaped to her instead. It lay down, nibbling at the girl's ear.

"What on earth is goin' on around here?" Jin pondered to himself, before he felt himself go weak at the knees. For seemingly no reason, he was blacking out. Then, directly before he fell comatose, he realized with a nasty shock what had occured.

"Damn him." he thought, before all faded to black.


	10. Chap 10: Shapeshifter Hikari & Shadow

Disclaimer: Okay...yeah, pretty sure we've gone over this before...Yeah, we have, folks. I no own. I gain no profit (except possible ways to improve my writing). Otherwise, no profit.

A/N: Okay, by this time we should know what characters I own. However, in this chapter, I add yet again, two new Shape-shifters of darkness. These two are Shadow, who was briefly mentioned last chapter, and Hikari, leader of the Shape-shifters of Darkness. Since this is before I type the chapter, I am not sure if Jin, Touya, Neko or even Kaze are in this. However, it does explain certain...abilities of the Shape-shifters and what happened to them before. Any how...hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER TEN: THE SHAPE-SHIFTER HIKARI AND HER SHADOW

"Koenma, sir? I have the information you requested." Botan said seriously, walking in with a thick packet of papers. Spirit World's prince sat on his desk chair, stamping away as usual. He stopped, looking up at the ferry girl. Her eyes glinted with burning questions, and her mouth was set in a frown. Which was not like Botan.

"Good. What did you find?" he asked. A trickle of sweat rolled down his face, hinting at his own discomfort.

"It's even worse than we thought." the blue-haired girl stated, motioning to the dimension mirror. Its screen had been black moments before, but now a very vivid, colorful image appeared. A very...interesting image.

On one side, two figures were embraced by chains against a dead oak tree and another figure crouched in a nearby bush. One was clearly dead; an arrow deeply embedded into her heart and blood splattering the snowy ground the trio of black, blue, and silver blood. Silver hair streamed from her head, and elf ears poked through the mass of silver. Wings the same hue were folded tightly against her, while a whip-like tail remained limp upon the dirt and snow. The black, shredded outfit contrasted with the ground as fire does water, and a Celtic cross rested on her chest. With chilling realization, both Botan and Koenma noted it was supposed to be Kaze in her demonic form.

The other chained figure, however, made the scene even colder. It was another girl; one with blue cat ears and tail. Her head hung low with her long, shimmering blue hair, while her white dress was stained red; much like the snow about her. The third figure, hidden in the bush, gazed up at this girl, his eyes shining like ice. A soundless scream seemed as though it would escape from his mouth, and with Touya that was a pretty damn hard thing to do. Yet there it was, portrayed on a screen.

On the other side, shrouded in deep black, were two more figures. Unlike the two girls on the other side of the image, these two were not chained or bound. Nor were they dead.

Surrounded by a glowing white light, one girl wore the distinct dress of a miko (priestess). Long, raven-black hair fell softly past her shoulders, trailing along her back. She was facing another figure, a black arrow and bow in hand. The smoky, blue eyes pierced through the darkness to the second figure.

The other girl was garbed in a midnight-black kimono, which made it hard to tell how long her equally black hair was. A deep purple aura consumed her outline, revealing a skeletal body similar to Kaze's. Her slate eyes glared at the miko, and a katana rested firmly in her own grasp.

Yet what devastated the two was what rested in the middle. Even after seeing Kaze and Neko dead and chained to a tree, and the glares of two other Shape-shifters of Darkness, they were not prepared for what resided in the middle of the image.

Illuminated by the pale, silvery light of the hazed moon, several bodies were involved in something more revolting than cannibalism. Dressed in a flowing white gown and beautiful white roses stood the only Shape-shifter of darkness permitted to be in Human World. King Enma himself had declared her a peaceful and fairly harmless demoness. But she didn't look it.

The girl stood in front of a demon anyone attending the Dark Tournament wanted dead; Risho. He wore slick black pants, but in the image had no shirt covering his sickly, pale skin. Instead of soft cloth, he wore a mixture of black, blue and silver liquid that streamed off his body in tiny trails. Both the girl and Risho wore matching rings on a certain hand...

"That is so gross!" exclaimed Botan, tears pouring out of her watery orbs. Koenma nodded, grabbing his cup of water in front of him and gulping it down. They both turned their attention back on the image.

Beside the bride and "groom" was a tall tree, from which an infant hung with it's neck snapped in two. Leaning against the tree's trunk, a certain moonlight warrior lay, staring at the dead child with equally dead and vacant eyes. Kanaria stood in the shadows of the giant plant, passionately sharing a very intimate kiss with a redhead from Ireland. Her hands circled about his waist, she was pulled tightly against him. Beneath the wind master and earth sprite, scrolled in neat, blood-red letters, were the words: "Aid who you will, but know...blood soon will cover the land."

Botan, upon reading the words, fell to her knees crying. Koenma swung around his desk, wrapping his arms about her for support and comfort. He himself was sickened. Yet there was nothing they could do about the image, except rid the screen of it. But even then it was burned into their minds, and thoughts kept it there. Finally, after Botan had quieted enough, Koenma decided; it was time to unveil the Shape-shifters of Darkness.

"Botan, do you hear me well now?" he asked the girl, who hastily nodded and wiped her tears off her face.

"Good." the prince continued, tilting her face up towards his and looking her straight in the eyes, "Now Botan, I need you to answer me as best you can. Where did you find that image?"

"I-I found it in t-the records, K-koenma s-sir. I looked up Shape-shifters of D-darkness, and it was in a b-book." the ferry girl blubbered, still trying to control her sobs.

"Okay, okay. Can you remember what book?" to this the prince received a distinct "no" as the girl shook her head.

"All right...What else did you find?" he asked calmly. The girl took a deep breath, again ridding her eyes of troublesome tears.

"There was a-a prophecy...It st-stated that Kaze was going to d-die in front of Jin..." Botan sniffled. "And there was a t-text that explained how...But pages were missing...So all I found was a prophecy."

"Hmm...The Prochecy of Life and Death..." Koenma muttered, causing Botan to gasp.

"The Prophecy of Life and Death? What is that?" she inquired, struggling to stop her own emotions from taking her down.

"Well, it's actually very complicated." Koenma began. "You see, there has always been a Shape-shifter of Darkness that controlled at least one wind. The reason for this is because, although sunlight and the heating and cooling of the earth create wind, wind controls the weather. Without wind, dust wouldn't be picked up to form clouds, which carry rain. And water means life."

"Then how is wind placed into this prophecy of life and death?" the ferry girl interjected.

"Oxygen is in the air, which many things need to survive. Wind is moving air. It carries water in clouds and oxygen we breathe. That is life. But wind has a darker side too. Destructive storms such as tornadoes and hurricanes claim lives left and right. It demolishes buildings which often have people inside. It both gives and takes lives. So at least one Shape-shifter of Darkness controls wind." Koenma continued.

"Oh, but then why are the other Shape-shifters hoping to cause conflict with Kaze?" Botan questioned. Koenma sighed.

"Because this time, there are two wind users from the Shape-shifters' clan. Kaze, the arctic wind of darkness, and Atatakaitenki, the warm wind of light. So long as one lives, weather is not effected." he replied.

"But why take Kaze out? Wouldn't two wind users be a good thing for them?" the girl asked.

"Kaze is too rebellious and will not do as the others say. She merely wants to stay out of world affairs. Not only that, but Kaze and Atatakaitenki are twin sisters. That makes it hard to decide which one ensures that there is a next generation of wind Shape-shifters. It usually goes to the eldest. However, even though Kaze was born 27 minutes earlier, Atatakaitenki is probably their best choice for raising healthy children. She isn't so cold." Koenma responded.

"Then why haven't they taken her out yet? There are many Shape-shifters this generation. Surely ten other Shape-shifters would be enough to take Kaze down." Botan replied, pacing about the room as she pondered nervously.

"One would think. But you have to remember, Kaze is a cold wind. She can heal, and even bring the dead back to life. But her greatest power lies in death." Koenma explained, "If she takes the life from something while it breathes, she can regain energy. Therefore, the other Shape-shifters have to find a way to kill her without getting in Kaze's attack range. And it is a large attack range."

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused ferry girl. Koenma sighed.

"Unlike the earth and sea realms, the sky realm is endless. And because wind controls weather, anyone that wields the winds can actually wield any other elements, at least to a certain degree. For example, do you remember the hurricanes last year? How they were all very strong and devastated many coastal areas? Part of that was the winds that Kaze emitted. Her range is so vast, and her element so close with her, they affect anything storm-related. The winds in most of those storms were very close to 327 miles per hour! A new record. All from one stressed Shape-shifter of Darkness." he informed her. Botan then had yet another question.

"Stressed? I know she has issues, but what do you mean by stressed? By what?" she questioned.

"The leader, Hikari, has finally broken out of the Demon Slave Trade. That means the others will soon attack. She has failed to aid the leader, and will be punished for it. Other demons will be rewarded highly for returning her to the Slave Trade. Add our two Shinobi masters and a love-struck Neko into the mix as well as two ex-shinobi, and then you wonder why she's always so gaurded. She doesn't have much to hang on to, and she has little to lose in her mind. But her life is big. The prophecy says she will die, but that doesn't mean she will." the prince continued.

"What does that mean?" Koenma nearly face-faulted at the question.

"It means, Botan, that wind is a funny element. It can grow until you think it can't grow any more, and it can fade away and "die" away. But then it comes back just as strong." he finished, after calmly regaining composure.

"How true, young prince. How true." came a cold voice from the shadows, making the two engrossed in conversation jump in surprise. Instantly, Koenma began turning a bright shade of red.

"How DARE you come back here!" Koenma roared. A dark, slender figure swiftly appeared next to him.

Although the girl stood in the dark shadows beside Koenma, Botan could make out every detail. Long black hair and an equally midnight-black kimono, katana, and slate eyes greeted the ferry girl's gaze coldly, sending a spine-chilling wave of fear swiftly crawling down her back. The skeletal frame looked much the same as the image Botan had only just seen minutes before, but this time there was something different. Very different.

Despite the girl's appearance, there was no doubt she was pregnant. A slight bulge on the girl's abdomen proved it, as well as a slightly defensive posture.

"Shadow, hush. You have already tested my patience by getting with child. You know bodily pleasures lead to such foolishness." came an even colder voice, before a second female stepped forth, directly into the light. Smoky blue eyes shone in the lit portion of the room, reminding Botan of an even more foreboding figure from the picture. However, Koenma's reaction changed in a heartbeat, turning from angered red to paper white in seconds.

"H-hikari? But...What do you want here?" the prince stuttered, backing away slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? You hold direct power to the lives of thousands. I believe you already know our target. Yes? How could you not? She's the little traitor that sold us out. If it weren't for her, you and I would have been wed long ago. But she was jealous, the little bitch. Jealous that she couldn't love until it was decided if she would bear children." the girl said, stepping closer with every step Koenma took to get away.

"Y-you lie! It was forbidden that any of you even look at men, much less try to marry!! She tried to protect you! But you still persisted, and for it you were cast into the Slave Trade!" the male exclaimed, now backed against a wall. The woman stopped where his words caught up with her.

"Koenma...Sweetheart...DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari yelled, instantly drawing a black bow and arrow from her cloak and firing one into his chest.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, not the best...but I thought it would be nice to clear some of that up. So yeah. Reviews welcome (and yes, Araine, I am working on my plots. Sheesh...Cut me some slack will you? These ideas aren't written down anywhere most aren't anyways so I need time to figure out how things fit together. If anyone noticed, I update at random intervals, though scattered. I finish a chapter and instantly start to work on the next. So taking into consideration, I have a younger disabled brother to look after, arguing parents, arguments with "friends", and lots of in-my-head planning. (I don't want my parents to find some of the planning...) And, just a heads up, I plan on doing Neko and Touya next chapter, then Botan, Neko, Touya in chapter 12, then go to Jin and Kaze again...But I need at least 3 reviewers to respond to a question: What the hell do we want to happen between Touya/Neko and Jin/Kaze? Need to know more? E-mail please. I have some ideas, but this is for readers too. What do you want to see happen? And bonus question: Anyone know who Jin saw in chapter nine before he collapsed? I need reviews for my questions!! This fic is for readers!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Melting Hearts

Disclaimer: I no own YYH or YYH characters. For the record, I own: takes very deep breath Kaze, Neko, Kanaria, Kasumi, Taki, Cuddles, Mystic of Death, Hikari, Shadow, Taka, Atatakaitenki...I think that's it so far...(yes, there will be more in later chapters).

A/N: Yeah, like I said people: I post a chapter, then go straight to the next. This chapter is based on Neko and Touya, has lovey-dovey sap crap, and there's your warning folks...Sorry last chapter probably wasn't very entertaining...I'm working on it...(Isn't it funny how it takes maybe two minutes to think up an idea, then hours to actually type the blasted thing up?) So yeah, I have ideas. It is just the matter of typing them up. And appealing to the audience...That's why I need reviews...I'm not Taka: I don't read minds...Any-case...Read and enjoy...(or else tell me why you didn't enjoy...)

CHAPTER 11: MELTING HEARTS

The faint lilt of singing birds filled her ears, and she woke slowly to it's scattered melody. Her icy eyes squinted as bright sunlight filled her vision, momentarily blinding her from its intensity. Yawning as she sat up in her warm bed, Neko noticed something out of place within her room. A familiar energy swirled throughout the room, cold and yet oddly refreshing. There was only one demon with that type of energy, but it took a while for her brain to kick in.

"Touya?" Neko wondered, sliding out from beneath her blankets. Her bare feet softly tapped upon the hardwood floor, and she crossed the length of her room within a few steps. Curious as to how she could feel his energy, the confused girl opened her door and peered out into the hallway. No one there.

Turning around, the girl caught the sound of light breathing. As she tried to place it, she found herself spinning about to find the source of the noise. Quite unexpectedly, she was struck with the realization that it was coming from her hamper...

"What the hell?" Neko murmured, edging her way over toward the object. A sweatshirt rested on top. She carefully pulled it off... And discovered a sleeping Touya cuddled up in a tight ball within the hamper.

"That looks painful." she stated, loud enough to get her point across. What the hell was he doing in her room? Better yet, why was he in her hamper? Of all the places to hide, why the frigging hamper? Hell, under her bed would've been less obvious. And probably just a little bit more comfortable.

He knew it...he definitely knew it...And yet he couldn't remember who that wonderful voice belonged to. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn that it belonged to some goddess from the heavens above. Enchanting was a far cry from describing it without insult. Just like the purest snowflakes at the center of Antarctica in the middle of winter. Pure, innocent, and all-around beautiful. Unfortunately, innocence has its bite. And getting knocked out of a hamper onto a hard, cold floor in the early morning light was no doubt a "bite". As is standing up and bashing your head on a low shelf. As Touya found out the hard way; first-hand.

"Now it makes sense...Neko." the ice master thought, rubbing his head where it had been roughly introduced to the wooden shelf. Within his own head he cursed himself for his own stupidity. As well as getting into the predicament he was in. He'd planned on leaving the room after Neko had fallen deep into the Realm of Dreams, but instead found himself asleep in her hamper...

"Um...What were you doing in my hamper?" Neko asked, her voice again capturing his attention with its melodic vibes. Strangely warm vibes, considering the girl was an ice wielder.

"Well...You see...I couldn't meditate last night, so I decided I would come talk to you. But you were...um...kinda in the shower...And I heard you coming, so I panicked, and...well...dove into the hamper...I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING OR LOOK OR ANYTHING PERVERTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya exclaimed, instantly curling into a ball and covering his head. He was expecting her to thwap him upside the head, call him a pervert, then storm off to Kaze. Then again, Neko wasn't like most girls...

Instead of hitting him like many girls probably would have, Neko embraced him tightly, cuddling into his chest. It was just too cute; the way he was always concerned he was doing something horribly wrong. 1, 099 years old, and he still couldn't handle 90 year old little Neko. In the back of her head remained that fact, and she contemplated whether it was right...It probably wasn't because it was equivalent to a 127 year old man dating a 10 year old in human years...

That and the punishment her people would give her for even looking at a male fondly.

"Neko? Will you answer me a few things?" Touya inquired, pondering the age issue as well. Neko looked up at him, at the two inches that made him taller than her.

"Yes..."

"Why did you except my plea? Why date some one like me? What have I to offer you?" he asked, each word getting stuck in his throat. He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

"...I excepted...Because it is what I wanted. I've been forbidden to love my entire life...And here was my opportunity to feel and give the love I have had to deny and be denied. You are an amazing person, Touya. Even though I've known you for such a short time, I feel I can trust you. Every time I think of you...I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel myself warm up. You are a great fighter - I was at the Dark Tournament the year you faced Kurama. You are strong, wise beyond your years...That and I am so not going to let the chance to be with some one so frigging sexy slip through my hands because of traitors from my past...I love you Touya. I really do."

**A/N:Choking sounds How can I write such lovey-dovey...SAP-CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!? Back to story.**

He didn't know enough words to describe how he felt. Those words were deep, and surely couldn't have been faked. Just like the passionate kiss that she gave him after she said those kind, loving words. Touya embraced the frail girl tightly in his strong, yet oddly tender arms, feeling them get a bit closer to true, blissful love. Of course...That didn't stop his body from doing something a bit too forward...

"TOUYA!!! I DID NOT NEED TO FEEL THAT BETWEEN US!!!!"

Well...he's a guy...What do you expect? Besides...When a guy loves a woman...well...we all know how that goes...

Taki could hear them down the hall. Two ice demons in love with one another and clearly not afraid to show it. Unfortunately, that didn't make the fact that Touya had gotten...excited...over the girl any less disturbing. Her heavy comforter had fallen as she sat up abruptly, and she clenched it tight. It wasn't her ideal way to wake up in the morning. Neither was waking up to an otherwise empty bed...

"One day, he'll be mine. If I'm patient, my time will come." she thought, before laying down again and drifting into unstable sleep. Sleep filled with longing and desire. And oddly enough, hate. But it wasn't the ice users so tenderly holding each other down the hall. Or Kasumi. It wasn't Jin or the infinite darkness of her homeland. The hate she felt was instead directed at a completely different person: Kaze.

Yet she wasn't sure why...

As the day went on, the two ice wielders realized they had to go to work. Reluctantly, they left Neko's room, which was currently...in need of sanitizing. And clean bedding. Not that they minded **_that_** much. But Touya did mind the awkward silence that fell upon them while they walked towards their destination.

"Are you okay, Neko? You seem upset..." the ice master asked as they made their way down into the town. The girl just avoided his brilliant eyes.

"I-I'm really not supposed to be with a man..The other Shape-shifters will severely punish me if they find out. And when Ka-...Did you see Kaze today?" the young Shape-shifter questioned, recalling how her friend hadn't been in the house earlier. She always told Neko when she went out to hunt. And it was unlike Neko not to notice her missing comrade.

"No...No I didn't...Maybe she fell asleep out in the forest. You did mention that she does that from time to time..." Touya replied, trying to dismiss the absence of the cold wind as a deep sleep for the exhausted female in the natural beauty of the mountains. Yet something else popped into his mind.

"Better yet, where's Jin?" he inquired, his face contorted in thought.

"Wasn't he in bed?" Neko replied, looking at the ice master intently. She felt her spine creep at the thought of both wind users gone. It just wasn't like them.

"No. And he's usually the last one awake too." Touya added, feeling unnerved that their friends had went missing without a warning.

For several minutes the two walked in unnoticed silence. Both had concerns for their close friends, and each turned out worst than the last. Finally, their workplace came into view, and they set their minds to the fast tasks of the ice cream shop. Mopping floors, handling the cash register, getting yelled at by the manager for not cleaning the floor correctly, mopping the floor again, crying kids, having to listen to the boss again for not cleaning the floor right and mopping it yet again until it shone like a diamond. And _still _get shouted at by the boss for missing a spot; right after _he _created it by stepping there.

By the end of the day, neither one remembered about their missing friends because of the anger they felt at the boss. But angered thoughts drifted away once they began their climb up to the house. It was late, dark, and silent. A bit too silent.

"It shouldn't be this quiet..." Touya stated as they made their way back up the mountain. Neko followed closely, holding on tightly to his arm. Every slight sound of twigs snapping and leaves brushing against moving objects seemed dark, ominous and forbidding. There were no animals in sight, nor stars nor wind; all was dead. Yet every shadow seemed alive, creeping upon them in the cover of the night like a thief upon an unsuspecting victim. But clinging to Touya's arm somehow made everything all right, like nothing could touch her. Nothing, but the penetrating forces of darkness sinking slowly into her skin.

"What? When did this fog appear?" the ice master pondered aloud, secretly worrying in the back of his mind. Fog rarely came that way, and it wasn't even the right time for it. Conditions were completely wrong. Only one explanation crossed his mind. They couldn't be here. They were supposed to be dead. But there was no doubt that the fog was familiar. And in a sickening way.

As the two trudged up the mountainside, sleepy and half awake, a dark figure suddenly leapt into their path. The fog didn't allow them to see far, and they couldn't tell who it was. Not until the figure spoke. Which instantly made both ice users wish it would stop and go away. But of course, when something like that happens, it never does get any better. Typically, it gets worse. Much worse.

"Well, well, Touya. I see you've found yourself a lovely little catch...How cute. Too bad she and that Kaze had to be so rebellious. What a waste of finely-trained slaves." came a cold, slick voice that made Neko's guts want to burst through her stomach and spill out on the ground with an eruption of blood.

If Neko felt like spilling her guts out on the ground, Touya felt like slamming his head into a boulder, stabbing himself with his own ice sword, and running headlong into a field of flames. He knew that voice well, and he loathed it with every fiber in his cold being. This was the voice that had commanded Jin and him for nearly 500 years. It was the demon many wanted dead for his cheating, dishonorable ways, and one of the demons that had planned a very undesirable life for the missing wind users.

"Damn you, Risho! Leave us be!" Touya shouted, before leading Neko in a zig-zag pattern, stumbling unknowingly up into an old cave nearby. They had left so suddenly, and bolted fast to their temporary refuge, so it was possible that Risho wasn't able to follow. However, that didn't stop Touya from creating a seven-foot-thick wall of ice at the entrance and holding Neko next to him as he stayed alert for any signs of the earth master. Several minutes passed as they waited for a tell-tale sign of the shinobi approaching. None came, so the two looked about for a way out of their current hiding spot. As luck would have it, their only way out was blocked by seven feet of ice.

"Well, Hikari? Did you find your love?" Risho asked, already knowing the answer. Hikari came up to him through the thick fog, silent tears trailing ever so slowly down the sides of her face.

"Yes...But he won't allow it...I shot him with an arrow..." she said weakly.

"Oh, I see. Well then, that puts you in a predicament now, doesn't it? You had to sacrifice being a miko for his love, and now he won't be with you. That must be so...irritating." the earth master responded, a gleeful smile creeping onto his lips.

"After all, Hikari, once the elders find out...well, you know the price of disobedience." he finished, disappearing into the darkness.

As the shinobi left, the girl felt her legs give out, and she fell to the dirt crying. Crying...Something else she'd never done before. First love, now tears? She was afraid to know what else she might do to upset the elders. They had to know by then. The would-be-lighter sky was instead darker over the forest-covered mountain, for the moon was blocked by black clouds. Rainclouds.

Funny how the element opposite her's always came to make things seem even worse then they really were. Maybe that's why many enjoyed light better than darkness. After all, night could be the loneliest time.

A/N: Yeah, that totally sucked...shrugs But now things are going to get very interesting...I really wanna write what I have planned for Jin and Kaze...But I am saving that for chapter 13. However, Chapter twelve should be interesting...And we'll find that Hikari and Shadow aren't the only ones with forbidden loves. Not to mention..well...How about I leave it at that and start on the next chapter. That way, you can find out for yourself. Thank you to my three reviewers, and thank you especially for being patient with this. It's a long fic. and will take some time. But hopefully people will bear with me and see this blasted thing to the end. Thank you VERY much...Now I don't feel like a complete failure...lol. Till next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12:Thief, Assassin, Shapeshifter

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own YYH...must I really say it every time? Meh...

A/N: I own Kaze, Kanaria, Neko, Cuddles, Taki, Taka, Kasumi, Shadow, Hikari, Atatakaitenki, Mystic of Death...and the new characters in this chapter. (One more chapter until Jin and Kaze come back in...)

CHAPTER 12: THIEF, ASSASSIN, SHAPE-SHIFTER

Morning light filled the cold sky as she flew through it, while down below small ponds sparkled brightly. She found it so ironic that when she was so gloomy, that the day was so beautiful and stunning. She couldn't help it; her boss was in the emergency room of Spirit World, a black arrow embedded into his flesh. Sure, the prince could be a real prick sometimes...But the didn't stop her from caring about him. He was, after all, a lot better than King Enma. By far.

The ferry girl's thoughts were cut short as she noticed something out of place, even in the mountains. Ice. Sure, mountains usually had ice, even in the summer. But not like this. It appeared to be a solid sheet, and how thick it was was a mystery.

For a few moments, Botan was quite puzzled. Then it suddenly hit her; Touya. If there was anyone that could cover up anything in the mountains on a hot summer day, it was the ice master. But why? She couldn't really tell what the ice was blocking, and even if she had, she probably would have been too tired to comprehend. An all-night flight on an oar was plain murder. Not that flying into a wall in the Human World had helped either. Where was the coffee when it was needed most?

Ferry girl eventually decided to go down and take a look. But after a long night of flying, and very little movement, her plans of a quiet, gentle landing were more than shattered. No thanks to a low-hanging tree branch where her oar was caught and a certain pile of sticks under her back, of course. Staggering to her feet and trying to keep her balance, Botan drifted in the direction of the ice. Now that she was on the ground, she could see it was an entrance to a cave. The big question was, what was behind the ice seal?

"Well, what could it be? One, Touya. Two...really scary monster that Touya trapped..." she murmured. Deciding that she really didn't care if it was a monster or not, she began rummaging through her kimono. After finding a compact, pack of matches (for really dark times), a few candles and a brush, she found what she'd been searching for; a pen. Well, what a human would mistake for a pen. After all, it used ink, and had a cap. And if it weren't for the fact that it had a small red button on the side, a human probably would've thought it a normal pen...How wrong that human would be.

"All right now...Melt ice!" the ferry girl exclaimed, and a red beam shot from the pen to the wall of ice she had pointed it at. The wall instantly began to melt.

Touya and Neko woke, startled, to an odd hissing sound. Red light flooded the cave as something destroyed the seven foot thick ice barrier the ice master had created the previous night. Both backed away to the end of the cave, holding onto each other tightly. The light dimmed as the ice thinned, until a small hole opened up in the middle of the ice seal. Expecting Risho or another shinobi, the two were shocked to see Botan at the cave entrance.

"Botan? What are you doing here?" Neko questioned, rushing forward and embracing the other female. Touya stepped forth with more...dignity, and patiently waited for his turn to greet the ferry girl. When his turn came, he gave Botan a polite shake of the hand. He became concerned when he saw the unusually pale skin of her face give way to heavy black bags beneath her eyes.

"Botan? What is wrong?" the ice master inquired, before the girl collapsed in a dead faint. Moving swiftly, he caught her, then looked up at Neko. She motioned to the house, and he nodded.

"I don't mean to sound like a damn pathetic slob, but how do we get her up there? She's a lot bigger than us, so it would be very dangerous to try and carry her up the steep slopes at the top." Touya pointed out. Neko thought a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"Simple. I can shape-shift." she stated, doing just that within a blizzard of hailstones. A few even hit Touya in the head, making the said demon go cross-eyed and gave him other amusing facial expressions. The hailstorm died down quickly, revealing something Touya had hardly even thought about.

With stunning white fur, pale blue stripes, and standing over four feet tall, the tiger was no doubt a rare sight. Yes, Touya had read about legendary tigers such as this, but he'd never imagined what they'd really look like. Or how large they would be. Neko had long fangs that resembled saber-toothed cats' famous canines, he noticed instantly. Besides beautiful fur and pale stripes, her shape-shifted form also had razor-sharp, white claws and odd, clear spikes. Two said spikes rose from her shoulders, and another pair rested over her hips.

Awed by the Shape-shifter's new form, Touya barely registered that she had moved close so he could put Botan between the large spikes, which each rose two feet from her body. Jumping slightly when he noticed her, Touya realized her intentions, and set Botan inside the large, clear weapons.

As soon as Touya had situated the ferry girl, Neko began a slow climb towards the house, the ice master beside her every step of the way. He was amazed, that much she could tell. But she had a funny feeling he might be repulsed when he found out how the spikes had gotten to their current positions. She knew she was; she'd seen how Kaze's were made and placed. the Shape-shifter flinched at the memory, and prayed Touya hadn't noticed.

When the two ice wielders reached their home, they found it empty. No Taki, no Kanaria. And no Jin and Kaze. Cuddles was the only other member of the household they found after setting Botan on the couch and covering her up. They couldn't help but worry over the fact that the rest were gone, and with Risho probably still somewhere on the mountain. That in itself was a scary thought. Add the fact Jin and Kaze had been gone for over 24 hours...That was just frightening.

Taki silently crept to the house. She had walked for two hours down the mountain to reach it, yet her need was pushing the pain in her feet away. Her need, she realized with a blush, for Kasumi. In under two weeks, she had become attached to the doctor. And yet she hardly even knew him...

"Talk about jumping the gun..." she sighed under breath, reaching up to knock on the door. The echoes from her hand hitting the wood travelled through the house, as well as through the girl's heart. No response came, and Taki sat down on the porch. If she could walk two hours down to his house, she could wait for him to return. As the exhaustion from the hike caught up and flooded her, she felt her eyes slowly start to close.

"Maybe...a little nap will help pass the time." she thought, before falling into the realm of sleep.

She didn't know how, but suddenly she was surrounded by an entire herd of deer. However, seeing that they had silver and blue pelts, as well as black-feathered wings, she realized they weren't everyday deer.

"So these deer...They are beasts of Kaze's. Deer of the Dark Winds." Kanaria thought, backing into a tree away from the gathering creatures. Several bucks lowered their heads, pawing at the soft dirt beneath them with sharp hooves. Some of the others merely spread their wings, displaying the strong, muscled appendages as though saying, "try to run, you won't get far". Of which Kanaria had no doubt. They were all in top condition to run her down and trample her. And with so many beasts, they could easily wear her out, despite the fact that she was an earth sprite.

Without warning, the herd suddenly cleared a path in front of her. But it wasn't to let her out. A large buck, battle-scarred and bearing a thick hide, stepped boldly into the circle. At his side was an average deer; a small fawn with a brown and spotted coat. Both of the new arrivals strode up to the girl, the buck starring her straight in the eyes.

"Hmm...An earth sprite..." the buck stated, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm...Well, I've been staying with two girls up here...And I was going to the town because I couldn't find them...And I kinda got lost..." she replied, quite sure she was losing her mind if she was talking to a blue and silver deer. The buck snorted, and the younger bucks in the circle began stomping in a war-drum pattern. Does were leaving into the shadows, nudging their fawns with them.

"Lost? My, that is a big understatement." the buck said, the tone of his voice revealing anger. The small fawn at his side shivered, backing up before darting after some of the females.

"I-if you could just tell me how to get onto the main path, I'd be able to go to the town and not hinder you further." Kanaria said, hardly managing to find her voice. The buck snorted again.

"You lie, earth sprite. I can smell it. You have anger in your heart for our masters."

"Masters? You have more than one master?" Kanaria asked, dumbfounded. The buck nodded.

"One male, two females. Jin, master of all winds. Atatakaitenki, master of the light winds. And Kaze, master of all dark winds." the buck replied.

"B-but you bear the colors of Kaze." the earth sprite pointed out. Grunting, the buck stamped the ground.

"Kaze takes care of us. Kaze needs no other demons at her side. She needs only the beasts of dark winds. Jin and Atatakaitenki rely on demons and humans. The do not take care of us. We are nothing to them." the buck growled low in his stomach.

"Oh...Well, um...BYE!" Kanaria yelled, running around the tree and in an unknown direction. The bucks thundered behind her, gaining distance easily over even the roughest mountain terrain. River, rock, loose top soil...everything.

Trees slapped her face at every turn, and small puddles scattered throughout the forest floor threatened to make her slip and become trampled beneath nearly 50 strong bucks. Sharp rocks pressed into her feet, and branches scrapped at her bare arms. Winds whipped loose dirt into her face, and blasted her clothing and revealed skin. Her red hair had many twigs entangled in it, and the airborne dust was drifting into her green eyes, stinging them without mercy.

"Is this the beasts' doing?" she thought, since the winds continued to pick up. A lake came into view, and Kanaria felt her blood go cold. Water? It was her worst enemy. She couldn't swim, for starters, and the deer could fly above her. If that happened, they could nail her in the head with those sharp hooves, knock her unconscious, then let her drown. That wasn't exactly her ideal way of kicking the bucket.

Glancing around, Kanaria realized she had no other choice. It was either get wet, or be crushed beneath several full-grown bucks. Looking closer at the lake, she saw something to her advantage; a floating log. Grabbing a handful of dirt and seeds as she ran, Kanaria prepared to jump, knowing full-well what would happen if she didn't make it. Reaching the edge of the lake, she bounded out over the blue water below.

As soon as her feet hit the log, she filled the seeds in her hand with energy. Most of the bucks had already taken to the sky, and were about to enter the lake. The weren't exactly built for the water, but they were better in the fluid than she was. It was then that her energy kicked in, and the plants began to grow at a very fast pace. Quickly setting them down on the log, Kanaria witnessed them as they continued to grow, trapping any deer in the air. The roots ensnared the rest, so that the deer were all caught. Taking her chance, Kanaria jumped of the log onto solid ground, and ran as fast as she could away from the struggling beasts tangled in her plants.

"What the hell?" inquired a female voice familiar to the deer. They all looked over, spying the old friend with eager eyes. Even though she was in a cloak that covered her up entirely, they knew her voice and scent.

"Risu! We were chasing an intruder, and she managed to catch us like this. Can you help us?" the eldest buck asked. The girl nodded. Turning around, she whistled. A second figure appeared, also garbed in a concealing cloak, and stood beside her.

"Kioti? Is that you, you old fox? Ha! It's good to see you! When are you and our little water fox here getting hitched?" the old buck asked, as the two came forth into brighter light.

"I plan on wedding her as soon as the eyes of the elders are not locked so tightly upon us." the male replied, whipping a dagger from beneath his shredded black cloak. He moved swiftly, cutting the roots to free the water-logged creatures. Risu worked at the top, riding the airborne deer from their hellish state; captured. When all the beasts were freed and solidly standing on dry land, Risu and Kioti stepped forward, gaining the old buck's immediate attention.

"Old buck, where is your master? Surely Kaze would never have left you like this." Kioti inquired. The buck glanced about him before facing the two friends.

"My friends, I am sorry. Our master was claimed last night by shinobi. Jin as well; he was with her. Atatakaitenki will not return to this place after her last visit either." he answered, and the newly arrived lovers gasped in shock.

"The shinobi? Caught Kaze? How?" Risu questioned, petting the head of the great buck.

"Taka, the psychic, attacked master first. Badly starved of energy, our master went to the heart of the forest. There she took from the old trees their strength, before she was shot by a sleeping dart. Jin was too, and now they've been dragged off to the Demon Slave Trade." the old buck responded. Risu's eyes began to cloud with tears, and Kioti protectively enveloped her in his arms.

"Shh...Don't worry, my love. We will get them out. We will release them. The shinobi will not claim our friends. Not while I draw breath and am able to fight." he said, kissing his lover upon the head. The two nodded at the deer, then turned towards the house. They darted at it swiftly, for it was getting dark.

"Hmm..." the old buck thought.

"What is it, sir?" asked a younger buck.

"I was just thinking, my son. Thinking about how ironic it all was. It seems even the tamest of the Shape-shifters of Darkness are breaking the biggest rule of their kind: never fall in love, for love brings weakness and weakness brings death. Who would have thought...Neko and Shadow, Tora and Risu. Even Hikari, leader of them. I wonder how master will hold up to living with Jin. They would be an unlikely couple." the old buck said, speaking his wisened mind. The young buck stood silent, now pondering those evasive questions.

"Father," the young buck said after a few minutes, "We all know that master will not fall for him. The cold wind needs no other. The cold wind is just that; cold. Only another cold wind can get past her defenses and confuse her so. And there is no other cold wind. Not anymore."

"You are wrong, son." the old buck replied, "A cold wind still follows her, and he will not give up until she is his."


	13. Chapter 13: Out of Luck in Hell

Disclaimer: I no own YYH or YYH characters. T.T My luck...

A/N: Yea! I'm finally back! Had one hell of a writer's block, but I told some reviewers I'd post again in under two weeks...So I did. (sticks tongue out) Okay, we should all know what characters I own. Dances happily I've been waiting to type this chapter for quite some time. Warning: violence has a good chance of getting in this chapter. Evil grin Unfortunately, I had hoped to make this chapter longer...especially with how long it took. But I promised some reviewers that I would have it up by tomorrow, and I'm still sorting out some ideas. Sorry, but I'll get 14 up ASAP! Oh yeah, by the way, if there are ever any technical difficulties on I have an account on as KazeTsumujikaze27. I doubt anyone on Anime Spiral needs/wants my account...lol...Any case, enjoy!

CHAPTER 13: OUT OF LUCK IN HELL

When he first opened his eyes, he was rather confused. It was pitch-black, like night, yet the sounds rivaled any of those he'd heard during the daytime. But they weren't the sounds he was used to. They were horrible, and that said a lot considering he'd been a shinobi since his parents died those many years ago. Screams. Shouts. The whistling of whips sailing through the air until they found their marks on flesh. Chains. Ropes. Pulleys. And thuds that sounded strangely enough like dismembered body parts collapsing to the cold stone floor. In short, the noises he would say accompanied a little place called Hell. Adding the scents to the noises made the wind master ill.

The gut-retching smell of rotten flesh, bile, vomit, sweat and blood filled the humid air, choking him in its fumes. He then realized he wasn't only smelling and hearing Hell, but was somehow stuck in it. A soft groan beside him caught his attention.

Kaze didn't have to open her eyes; she knew all she would see was darkness. The shrieks and mechanical noises, the scents flooding her...She knew where she was. The shackles and chains binding her to the wall only clarified it with better agony. Even where the shackles held her told her where she was: a shackle on each wrist and ankle, one about her neck, two strangling her upper thighs, two about each lower arm and two more on her upper arms. Held off the ground by the chains and bound to the wall, she knew she was in the worst spot possible. She couldn't move; couldn't.

In the back of her head, she knew the Demon Slave Trade had gotten more advanced in their capturing and restraining methods.

"Kaze? That you?" she heard Jin question. She replied as best she could, which was a muffled 'uh-huh'.

It took him a few minutes to realize his arms and legs were bound to the wall. He did not, however, have a shackle about his neck. He didn't quite know where they were, but he could make a few guesses. Or...He could just ask Kaze.

"Are we...in the Demon Slave Trade?" he asked, holding his breath as he waited for the answer. His reward? A muffled 'yep'. Yes, sir, he could always count on Kaze. But only to make things worse. Just when he thought they couldn't.

As soon as Jin had his horrible answer, both wind users heard fast footsteps getting louder and otherwise closer to where they were bound. Faint light began to flood the area, momentarily blinding them as its strength grew with the footsteps. They shut their eyes tight to block the bright beams, and heard the steps stop before them.

She carefully opened her eyes, since the bright light burned intensely. A shadowed figure stood before her, and the outline immediately told her exactly who it was. Even the flickering flames of the torch and the shadows cast over his face didn't stop her from identifying the one man she'd hoped she'd never see again; Araiaibu. (Rough caress...I know, a total oxymoron...but that's what I came up with.)

It was so easy for her to identify him: black hair, chalk white skin, cold blue eyes...and an irresistible smile of sharp fangs. Classic Prince Charming, right? I mean, a whip and chains were old-style turn-ons...not. So why was he carrying such fun toys? Kaze knew the answer, and she didn't like it one bit. The unwelcomed visitor strode forward, stretching out a clammy hand.

Jin watched, shocked. The strange male that had come up to them roughly placed one hand on Kaze's cheek, receiving a growl from the bound girl. He was pretty sure that if she hadn't been gagged, she would have bitten the bold guy for his trouble. The wind master also got strange vibes from this new demon. Cold ones, like Kaze's. But a lot weaker. The wind master snapped out of his thoughts when the guy suddenly screamed out. He looked up to see the other male clutching his hand in pain.

Kaze couldn't help it; she laughed. He thought he was so superior...Until her gag disappeared. So what if her own acid was burning her skin? It had served her well enough by getting the gag off and letting her bite the male. That'd show him...cocky bastard. By the time she was done laughing at the other's pain, Araiaibu had regained control of his injured hand. Blood streamed from the bite marks, and his hand was becoming grey and discolored.

"Bitch..." Araiaibu growled, lifting his other hand and swiftly but effectively striking the girl across the face. His cold blue eyes became even colder, and his hair began drifting before his face.

Jin knew it now; the other male was a wind user as well. A cold one. After seeing that outburst, the wind master could already describe this foreign male in three words. Cold. Heartless. Bastard. Sure, Kaze had bitten him...but that was no reason to strike back. Especially when she couldn't hit back. As Jin finished his mental reasoning, he found those menacing, cold eyes glaring at him from behind a curtain of black hair.

Araiaibu could sense it; here was his would-be master. Disgusting. He'd heard so much about Jin...yet all it took to take him out was a sleeping dart. Pitiful. Yet he and Kaze were supposed to share the same fate. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"So, you're Jin are you? I suppose you thought you'd get this girl all to yourself, didn't you? Have I got news for you..." Araiaibu chuckled, whipping out a dagger and holding it at Jin's throat. He slowly made the wind master turn his head, using the dagger as incentive.

"Who are you?" Jin questioned, trying to avoid the blade currently at his neck. He made no contact with the other's eyes; for they sent a chill crawling steadily down his spine in a most uncomfortable way. He instead kept his gaze locked on the dagger, going slightly cross-eyed to see the sharp object.

"Hmph. Not that it matters to you, you pathetic excuse for a Shinobi. You'll be out of here soon enough. Though I doubt you'll be saying that...I hear an old friend of yours is visiting today." Araiaibu responded, his voice freezing the very air about them with its sinister tone.

"Araiaibu! C'mon! You can deal with them later! There's another shipment in!" called a different voice. One that echoed throughout the maze of stone. Following, there was a brief moment of silence where the Slave Trade halted their unusual punishments of would-be escapees. Then the sounds returned, and Jin eagerly wished for the silence to return.

"Damn. Oh well...No need to worry. You'll still be here when I return. And when I do Kaze...It's time I did what I set out to do; I will claim you before tomorrow's end.


	14. Chapter 14: What the Cold Wind Hides

Disclaimer: Yep...I'm almost positive we've been through this...I don't own YYH or any YYH characters. The only types of profit from this story are reviews and the knowledge that I'm at least somewhat entertaining some odd number of readers...Thanks, guys.

A/N: The list of OC's grows...wow...Chapter 14...A lot of characters...And I still have more. (By the way, I'm looking for oh say...4 more OC's to add...Of the evil/sadistic/pain-inflicting types...I'm mainly looking for a few more guys...but females work just as well...even though the guys are getting far outnumbered due to the Shape-shifters of Darkness and all...lol. Any ideas/new OC's...E-mail me please.) Any-case...I own (here we go again): Kaze, Neko, Taki, Kanaria, Cuddles, Atatakaitenki, Araiaibu, Hikari, Taka, Mystic of Death, Shadow, Kasumi, the old buck, Risu, Kioti...I think that's all that have been introduced. (Don't worry, Ryn...Neko and Touya will make it up to you soon.) Perhaps we'll find out more about the elders...Enter evil witch laugh. Sorry about how long it took to update. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 14: WHAT THE COLD WIND HIDES

"Claim ya?" Jin asked after the cold male had left. Araiaibu's words and actions had revealed something for the wind master; he hadn't even scratched the surface of Kaze's past. Or her future. He was ultimately shocked; what had Kaze done do be treated that way? Back when she was younger, and perhaps even accepted in the ranks of the Shape-shifters of Darkness? What had caused them to place her - and Neko - in the Demon Slave Trade?

His thoughts were cut short as the girl responded. But it was the way she replied that scared him most. Her voice was...weaker than usual, not as cold, and even held a little regret.

"Yes, claim. He...he wants to take me and make me his. He expects me to lose my honor to him - both morally and physically. He wants me to be eliminated from the Shape-shifters of Darkness. He wants me...to give him a child. And he wants me to die, to rot in hell while he dances upon my grave. Araiaibu...wants to destroy me in every way possible."

Jin pondered a moment, letting the words sink in. Physically? Did she mean to say Araiaibu was going to take advantage of her? And give him a child? Destroy her?

"What ya mean to say, lass, is that this eejit (Irish for idiot) plans ta..." for once Jin was at a loss for words, the reality of Araiaibu's intent too serious to allow him to cheer anyone up. Not him, and certainly not Kaze.

"...He plans on doing it tonight. Aaraiaibu knows...he knows." silent tears trailed down her face, and Kaze was relieved that the darkness concealed her weakness. Her weakness which continued to grow.

"He knows what?" Jin questioned, worried. He couldn't imagine how the girl must have felt; knowing what the cold male had planned for her.

"Araiaibu knows...that my strength is failing. I always was weak...and I've only grown weaker. The elders were right; I'm nothing worth keeping. I should have let Taka kill me...death at her hands comes quick."

"...Lass, I...The elders are...wrong. The elders are wrong. Ya are somethin' worth keepin'." Jin suddenly questioned himself, wondering what on earth made him say that. Of all the things to say, why had that been his choice?

Kaze remained silent. She was both shocked and desperate. Shocked by Jin's words and desperate to find a way out of their current hell. The screams of the Slave Trade rung heavily through the choking air, cutting deep through the darkness.

Darkness. Air. The chill of death. Her only chance. But not yet; not when she was anchored so strongly.

Heavy footsteps again made their way to the place where the two wind users were bound. And again the said wind users were momentarily blinded by torchlight. But it was not Araiaibu that stood before them. Instead, much to Kaze's dismay, it was Kazenoteki (translates to either wind's enemy or enemy of the wind).

With the aid of the torch-light's flickering flames, Jin could see two things on Kaze's face; tears, which he was surprised to see, and plain, outright fear. He then glanced to the newly-arrived male.

Kazenoteki was a large male, with black eyes, pale skin and hundreds of scars. He was simply garbed in black, baggy trousers, and carried a whip in one hand. Black, shoulder-length hair was pulled back out of the way, allowing him to see as he worked.

Kaze knew all too well what Kazenoteki was there for, and what his job was. To that day she still had the reminders of the past, and that didn't always mean the scars. The worst part was that what guarded her from injury would come to play a part in her destruction. And soon.

"Well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't Kaze, the cold wind of darkness. Come back to have that armor finished?" the large male smirked, his wispy, yet cold voice chilling a part of Kaze's stomach while attacking both wind users' ears. Kaze flinched; she knew what was coming. Too bad there wasn't any real way to block the pain of knives piercing flesh and bone; or the placement of sharp metal slabs inside her torn flesh and crushed bones.

"Kaze!" Jin yelled, his blue eyes widening at what he saw. Kazenoteki had grasped the chains binding Kaze to the rock surface behind them, barely yanked the chains, and the girl now lay face-down in the dirt; shivering.

"Heh...Still shaky, huh? Don't worry - six more spikes and your armor shall be complete." Kazenoteki said, hauling Kaze to her feet with a quick jerk of the chains. Her dark hair fell in front of her face, her knees were locked, and she was shaking head to toe. Needless to say, Kaze was a wee bit nervous.

"C'mon! Move, dammit!" the large male grunted, attempting to pull the girl toward a stone slab barely illuminated by torchlight. For some reason, he couldn't drag her any further.

This was slightly interesting, Jin decided. The male had gotten her back on her feet, but now he couldn't get her any closer to the slab. It was a bit strange too - Kaze couldn't weigh that much, the male outweighed her, but she stayed standing.

'Okay...Just gotta stay here. He'll give up if he can't get me to that damn rock. I just hope the air pressure keeps pressing down the way I want it to.' Kaze thought, commanding the air to fall down upon her. Kazenoteki couldn't drag what he couldn't see or grasp - and no one could grasp the winds. Then again, winds of Demon World were quite...unruly; they slipped out of her control when she needed the control most.

Kazenoteki felt the strange force vanish, leaving Kaze alone and unprotected from his brute force. Angered that she had slowed him, he pulled the chains hard, then flung the girl to the rock slab. The chains instantly wound themselves to the rock, holding the girl as the large male approached; dagger and a boiling container of liquid metal at hand.

Think we'll leave that off there...Let your imagination run wild on that subject until next chapter. But I think I'll turn the spotlight back on...Shadow.

"Oh...Where is she? If the elders catch me out here without Hikari...I'll be worse than dead, and my unborn child as well..." Shadow muttered, pacing in the darkness near a cave. Gusts of wind blasted through the area, channeling into the cave as they always did. But these winds were not what shadow was used to. These winds were warm, like Atatakaitenki; a far cry from the colder winds of Kaze.

Shadow shuddered as the thoughts crossed her mind. Odd how one name brought back so many memories. Just one name.

She thought it strange; Kaze was even colder than the ice wielders Tora and Neko, yet even she had some warmth left. Shadow's question was how? She'd seen what had happened to Kaze at the Slave Trade; after that the cold wind shouldn't have had any emotions left except pain, dispair, fear, anger, and depression. Yet Kaze had not given up those emotions.

So why had she, Shadow of the Darkness, fallen so hard? Why had she lost her hope, happiness, joy...why? What had she done?

'Well that's simple: I fell in love, I made love, I became pregnant...But why is it the elders treat Kaze like a disobedient child? And me a respected adult? I am older, but I've broken far more rules than Kaze. Is she really as bad as they claim? A traitor, a murderer?' Shadow thought, leaning against the side of the cave and resting a light hand over her belly. Three months...three months and she would be holding the infant growing within her.

"No Shadow, Kaze is not as bad as the elders claim." Taka said, causing the other female to jump.

"Taka! What business do you have here?" Shadow asked. She knew better than to ask, but she also knew Hikari had recently been preoccupied. Perhaps the ex-miko had sent the psychic along to tell her she wouldn't be joining her that evening.

"...Listen. Kaze is neither traitor nor murderer...But her parents were." Taka replied, determined not to reveal her true intentions. She then turned to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Shadow cried, seeking answers she would not receive.

"All in time, Shadow; all in time."

And with that, the psychic disappeared, leaving Shadow in the darkness once again.

"...One of these days, Taka. One of these days. You'll see; Kaze and Neko will regain their ranks." the female muttered, holding a protective arm over her swollen belly. Damn Lestawt. Damn him for being the screw-up that got her pregnant. And damn the elders and their stubborn ways.

The elders...Namanohikari (Raw light), Eiennohono'o (Eternal flame or Flame of eternity), Tsumetai (Cold as in cold to touch), Kagenochi (Blood of Shadows), and Sasayaki (Whisper). A horrid bunch really. No wonder Neko and Kaze had fled that night, so many years ago.

"Kaze had the right idea; who'd want to be married? Especially to Araiaibu? I mean, that guy is going to be the death of her." Shadow said softly, releasing a sigh at the other girl's fate.

"He very well might be, Shadow. Kaze and Jin have been captured. The cold wind's destruction begins tonight." Hikari said, stepping forward.

"Hikari! I didn't realize you were there!" the Shape-shifter of Shadows exclaimed, fearing the other female would do something unpredictable to her for voicing her secret opinions.

"Relax. I feel...sorry. No matter what Kaze has done, or her parents for that matter, she doesn't deserve what's coming to her. I'm still pissed at her; I won't forget what she's done. But what Araiaibu intends to do to her...is far worse than any crime Kaze may or may not have committed." the ex-miko replied, glancing up at the starry sky.

"So what should we do?" Shadow inquired.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! But you just said that what Araiaibu plans to do is - "

"I know what I said, Shadow. But there is nothing we can do. This is Kaze's fate; we cannot interfere. I heard what you said, but I will not let the elders know because I agree. But there is nothing that can halt the cold wind's fate." Hikari said, turning to face the darkness again. Shadow gasped.

"Hikari, if it were you in the - UGGGHH!!!!!!!!"

Hikari spun around as she heard Shadow collapse to the ground. The other female writhed on the ground, clutching her stomach. The ex-miko stood frozen to the spot, scared and confused. What had happened? Were they under attack?

"H-hikari...Help...It's the baby..."


	15. Chapter 15:Love & Pain Care & Violation

What of Jin and Touya

Chapter 15: Love and Pain; Care and Violation

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Neko rested comfortably on him; her breathing was deep and peaceful against his chest. His own body was content as well, but inside his mind raced. Where were Jin and Kaze? What did Risho and Bakken's presence on the mountain mean? Was there any connection between Jin and Kaze's disappearance and Risho's sudden appearance? If so, what had happened to their missing friends?

Touya's thoughts were cut short as Neko jerked away and bounded to the door. He would've spoken his confusion had she not motioned for him to be silent. The ice master stood, and then walked over to her, a small ice dagger forming around his hand. He glanced over his shoulder, at Botan, who still rested on the couch.

He and Neko stood silent, waiting for whatever it was the female sensed to either come closer or wander away into nothingness. Suddenly, Neko smiled, breaking the heavy tension that had consumed her minutes before.

"I know that energy and its source. Risu is here, and Kioti as well." Neko whispered, the grin on her face broadening.

"Who?" Touya inquired, willing the small ice dagger to melt away to nothing.

"Risu is one of the Shape-shifters of Darkness, and Kioti is her chosen mate. Risu wields fresh water, while Kioti is master of salt water. Both are fox demons." Neko explained. A soft knock on the door made Touya swallow his response of annoyance. Kaze, Neko, Shadow, Hikari, Taka, Risu…wasn't that enough Shape-shifters of Darkness for them to worry about?

Neko carefully opened the door to see who it was, and then, after realizing who it was, flung the door open and greeted the persons there with excited hugs. A female laughed, and a male chuckled. They were ushered inside by the ice kitten, and Touya got his first glimpse of Risu and Kioti.

"They're thieves?" Touya asked, obvious distaste lingering in his mouth. Thieves were dishonest, and dishonesty was something Touya had never been fond of.

"Who's he?" the male fox replied, and the azure velvety ears on top of his head dropped against his skull in a gesture that mimicked Touya's reaction. Neko stepped in front of Touya, her back to Kioti, while Risu did the same before Kioti.

"Kioti, Risu, this is Touya, Shinobi master of ice. Touya, meet Kioti and Risu." Neko stated, her eyes locking onto his and screaming a warning. "They are my kin."

"And Risu is not a thief. I am, because it's in my nature, but Risu is an assassin." Kioti explained. Those made Touya feel so much better. Not.

"Fine. What about your reasoning for being here?" Touya questioned, anger flaring in his cold eyes. He didn't trust these two, no matter what Neko said edgewise. An equal darkness filled Kioti's eyes, warning the ice master he was treading on shaky ground.

"It would appear Risho and Bakken have taken Kaze back to the Demon Slave Trade. And Jin as well, if the Deer of Wind speak true. The Cold Wind's destruction no doubt begins tonight." Kioti said, turning to face Neko. The ice wielder gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

"What do you mean, Kioti, was it?" Touya asked, his curiousity overriding his distaste of the two foxes. Kioti noticed.

"I mean, Touya, that the cold male of dark winds intends to dishonor and destroy Kaze in every way possible. He will take everything from her - everything - and watch as she crumbles from the impact of the losses." the male fox answered.

"He will take - do you mean he will...?" Touya found himself mortified at the words. Kioti nodded.

"Kaze is virgin, and has never joined bodies with a male. She's never even kissed a male, and this bastard intends to violate her however he can." Risu blurted, anger edging her voice.

"And the elders won't step in to stop anything. All because her parents didn't always do what they were supossed to." Neko added, tears falling softly to the ground.

"Why won't the elders help her?" the ice master inquired.

"Kaze was born from two arctic wind users. Legends have it that any user born to two wielders of the same exact element will be born a traitor. Kaze was never good at obeying all rules either, but she followed the strict ones like no mates or sex. But, legend also suggests that when two weilders of the same exact element, like Kaze's parents were both COLD wind users, mate and concieve that a twin will be born as well, and that twin will be the opposite element than the parents. Kaze's sister was born after Kaze, and as a wind weilder of the WARM winds. Kaze has the same exact element as their parents, and the elders both fear and hate her power." Risu explained.

"So what will the elders do? Just continue their business of ruling the other Shape-shifters of Darkness while Kaze suffers this dishonaroble fate?" Touya asked angrily. Kioti cleared his throat.

"No. The elders will watch Kaze's torment - every bit of it - until Kaze is ready to deliver the next twins." he said.

"What? What do you mean?" Touya burst out, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Araiaibu, the male of the Cold Winds of Darkness, will take Kaze's honor until she has conceived, if not longer. Because both parents will be of the Cold Winds, Kaze will bring two children into this world. Once she has done that, she will be sold as a slave to any demon that cares to have her." Kioti explained, his eyes downcast in pity for the female of Cold Winds.

"No. That's...that's not right." Touya said. Kaze could be a pain in the ass, but no one deserved that fate. Not even...

"You said it was Risho that captured them?" the ice master asked. Kioti nodded.

"Truth is, Kaze was supossed to be Jin's slave back when she was younger. A playmate for him, the elders always used to tell her." Risu admitted, choking back tears. Kioti quickly enveloped her in his arms.

"A...playmate? As in...oh hell...That's just wrong. She would've only been about what? 9 in human years? And they were going to do that to her?" Touya gasped.

"That and much more, Touya. Once her honor has been taken, she falls from the ranks of the Shape-shifters of Darkness. Then she becomes a target to be destroyed by her own masters. But Araiaibu will do much more than just steal her virginity. He will humiliate her, shame her, starve her, torture her...all but kill her. Her soul will break, and she will be far worse than dead." Neko cried, shaking in her grief. Touya's knees buckled, and he sat on the floor, stunned.

"What of Jin?" he asked.

"I expect he'll be forced to watch, if not indulge, thus disgracing himself. But moreover, I think Risho and Bakken aim to drag him back into the way of the Shinobi." Kioti said grimly. Touya felt bile rising and forced it back down.

"Watch? Or...indulge? They might make him force himself on her? Why?" Touya asked, shivering at the thought.

"To torment her. To bring back the horrible stories the elders used to tell her about how Jin would do it so rough she'd bleed for a month and beg him to stop. To show her how it might be if Risho gets her as a slave and manages to get Jin back to your old dwelling place. To make her fear the opposite gender and to force her into an easier submission. To bring her nightmares and to make her weak." Risu spat bitterly. Neko choked back a sob.

"They always called her weak. Always sought to drag her down and make her nothing. And it looks like they'll suceed." Neko cried, snuggling into Touya's arms. The ice master embraced her, feeling lost as her body shook. Neko and Kaze had been friends for quite some time, had helped each other escape the Demon Slave Trade before once. But now it was only Kaze and Jin. Two wind users that didn't really get along. Not only that but it must have little comfort knowing the male she would've been sold to was the one that would have to help.

'Surely Jin won't just leave her there; he'll help her escape. Won't he?' Touya thought, hoping that luck would see his friend through. And Kaze; no one deserved her fate. Not one.

Later, as night fell around the mountains, Neko crept silently inside Touya's room. She stood at the dark doorway, before raising her hand and knocking softly.

"Touya?" she whimpered, then shook as thinder rumbled throughout the sky. Rain fell heavy - even the skies mourned for her friend. The ice master opened the door, rubbing his eyes out of sleep. Neko didn't understand how he could sleep with the knowledge of their friends, but then noticed a coffee mug on his desk. Neko recalled Kaze's stash of teas in the kitchen, and how when Kaze had trouble sleeping she'd dig through the tea bags and find some for sleeping. Touya noticed her gaze, and followed it to his desk.

"Oh. Sorry. I was worried about Jin. Well, and Kaze. But point is I couldn't sleep so I kinda took a tea bag. I'll replace it for her when...when we get them back." he said. Neko's eyes widened and she looked at his face. Determination and deadly promise darkened his face, but she smiled anyways before jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately. Thunder rumbled, and Neko pulled away, startled. Touya blinked, than smirked.

"Afraid of thunder?" he asked. Neko blushed and slowly nodded.

"Then you're sleeping in here tonight." Touya answered, pulling her by the hand into his room and easing her onto the bed as he kissed her again. Afterwards, he asked her if she wanted to shower. Neko blushed.

"Well...I dunno...what if the power goes out?" she asked, seriously concerned about the effects of the weather.

"Hmm..." Touya sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to join you and keep you safe." His eyes glazed over with lust, and his voice had lowered to a sexy purr. The female gasped and blushed deeper, before she nodded and stood. Touya followed, and they stripped and climbed in the shower.

Hot water fell over their bodies, making them slippery as they brushed against each other. The warm water eased Neko up, and Touya gently massaged her tense shoulders. Then, teasing, he brushed his erection against her ass, making Neko gasp and reach behind her to find him. Frustrated after many failed attempts, she turned to face him and captured his lips with hers. Her hands found his shoulders as his found her back, and he pulled her body to his so they were touching. She felt his chest; he felt her ass. He felt her breasts; she felt his erection.

When both couldn't wait any longer, Touya lifted her up and pushed her back against the wall. She gave him access, and felt him fill her with a quick but soft thrust. Her hips bucked weakly as they connected bodies, and she pulled his face down to hers and claimed his mouth as he claimed her body.

They woke in the morning, sprawled naked on Touya's floor. They didn't know why they'd woken at the same time, and were about to ask each other when, for the first time in two days, they heard Kaze and Jin. Scrambling into clothing, they ran to the source of the noise; Kaze's bedroom, the 'Forbidden Room'.

"Neko? How do we get in?" Touya asked, but Neko had already found the keys. She unlocked the iron gate, then the real door, and rushed inside the room without waiting for Touya. Her heart nearly stopped. Touya followed in, and his mouth went dry at what he saw.

Neither payed attention to the decorations, but instead focused on a mirror that was stuck oddly in the floor. They walked over, and Neko felt tears sting her eyes.

Kaze and Jin were both in veiw in the mirror; both naked and sweaty. Kaze lay beneath him, her arms chained above her head and her legs chained apart, tears stinging her eyes as she lay sprawled on concrete. And Jin was placed in between her legs looking sickened and tired and shaking with exuastion. Neko and Touya stared at their friends; watched Jin collapse on top of Kaze for a brief instant before a whip slashed down his back and he struggled back up over her and began pounding into her body. Kaze cried out, a desperate sound suggesting she couldn't take any more. Blood pooled underneath her body and coated her lower belly, and more blood covered Jin's hips and privates.

It was obvious who's blood it was, because they could see the puddle underneath Kaze grow. And if they hadn't noticed that, they would've known by the sounds she emmitted and her body's reactions. Her body heaved and quivered, her head thrashed side to side, and her back arched in vain attempts to throw Jin off of her. She screamed and bit into the wind master's shoulder, drawing blood, before another man pulled her hair and chained her neck down to the floor too. Then he pulled Jin off roughly, and a third male entered the room. Neko sobbed upon seeing him; Araiaibu.

The male of Cold Winds walked over to Kaze, stripping in front of her face to get his point accross. Once naked, his body glowed with a purple aura. He held a hand in Kaze's direction, and the girl's body became engulfed in silver light. She screamed, and Neko understood why.

"The spikes." she whispered. Touya glanced over at her.

"What?"

"The spikes. Remember the clear ones I had when I shifted into the tiger?" she asked and Touya nodded, "well that second guy implanted them. They're meant for two things; armour and rough sex. Kaze has many more, and Araiaibu there is the reason why." she explained.

"What will he do?" Touya asked, witnessing spikes erupt from Kaze and the third male he assumed was the male of Cold Winds. Neko swallowed.

"The spikes will interlock, which will allow him to keep on top of her and inside her until he's satisfied for a while. But then he'll only be gone for five minutes and he'll court her again repeatedly until his seed pours out from her. Then he'll wait maybe an hour while it leaves her body before he'll do it again. Even after she finally conceives, he'll keep hurting her like this until the babies are born." Neko cried. Touya glanced back at her, sickened.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"The elders had planned it long ago. They told all of us - even Kaze. She knows everything he'll do. They told her it to scare her and torment her every second of it all." Touya, fought the urge to gag. Both looked back at the mirror.

Araiaibu's hands were far too rough on Kaze; bruises had already started forming on her hips, shoulders, neck and breasts. Jin was held kneeling beside Kaze, his head held so that he could see everything: Kaze's pain, Araiaibu's grin, the male's erection as he shoved it hard inside the female. Kaze's eyes went wide, her mouth agape, and color faded from her face. The spikes clashed against each other, grinding as Araiaibu began having his way with her. Kaze made no further sound; her pain stopped her from screaming.

Neko turned away, not wishing to see any more. Touya followed, pondering...

"What if Jin's seed impregnates her?" he asked. Neko shook her head.

"They use that weird energy to disable anyone else's seed. Any male can have his way with her as long as he uses that aura or the aura is used on her by some one. Araiaibu was disabling Jin's seed and ensuring his seed gets the farthest inside her body. He'll just keep pumping it into her until she conceives." she explained. She looked a mess, and Touya felt bad that he was asking such hard questions after what they'd seen. But he wanted to hope that the evil bastard's seed might not get there before Jin's. Surely having Jin's child would be better than Araiaibu's.

"Why did he have Jin do it first though?" Touya pressed. Neko wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Araiaibu's way of showing her he had all the control by forcing Jin on her. That and he sensed that she trusted him on some level and wanted to diminish that trust. Plus, he wanted Jin to cause the pain of the first entrance when the barrier broke. It's all just a way to torment them both." Neko said, tears streaming down her face.

"What's that mirror?"

"Dimension mirror. It shows people who or what they are really looking for when they're confused, and helps them find it by showing location. But it is also tied to Kaze. She wanted us to know what was happening." Neko explained.

"Then why now? Why not when they first were captured?" Touya inquired.

"Kaze needed to know where they were to send a proper message. That storm that passed last night carried the message on the winds. She and Jin were probably drugged too at first, and it screws up her powers."

"But why this? Why show us all this blood and sex and darkness?" Touya asked, frustrated.

"Because she's worried she won't be able to protect me in person. It's a warning. The elders are watching her right now, but soon one or more may come after me. She wants us to see the suffering to let us have incentive to leave and be safe." Neko continued, before reluctantly turning back to the mirror.

Araiaibu had pulled out, and Kaze lay alone, weeping in pain. The guards undid her chains and left for the night, locking the gates to the room tight. Jin lay a little ways off, panting and looking over at Kaze with dead eyes. The girl's weeping gave way to sobs and she slowly curled into a ball. The spikes were disappearing, and a silver-blue aura surrounded her. Black-feathered wings appeared, tattered to wispy shreds, while a long tail descended from her hips. Blood coated part of her back and sides from when she'd been able to move, and sweat trickled off her body. Then, with a slow move, she made her wings cover her from sight.

Jin struggled forward, then landed hard on his knees beside her. He put out his hand slowly to touch her face, but then pulled it back and launched his body over hers. Kaze tried to pull away, but he gripped her tighter and simply held her shaking body close to his.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Jin kept repeating, his voice wet with regret.

But Neko and Touya had already left the room.


	16. Chapter 16: Past Failure

Past Failure

The dreary sounds of the dying and tortured filled the air, draining the ice-wielder of hope. The cell block she was contained to was fairly clean - more of a holding pen than anything. Unlike some of the more active cells, the floor was nearly blood-free and there was only one rotting corpse in a corner, propped up by thin chains. Not like that made her feel any better.

The stench of rot choked her before thundering footsteps hastily made their way to her cell. The large, metal door screamed in protest as it was opened, and firelight blinded her. Two shadows made their way in as her eyes adjusted, and Neko shivered under their stares. The shorter one, Risho, flashed a grin at her, and she whimpered and curled up as far away from them as she could. Both males offered dark chuckles, and Bakken took a step towards her.

"No, Bakken. We wait. Touya will be the one to rob her of her essence." Risho stated, and Bakken stopped, though his eyes were still fixed on the female. Neko's body shook with fear - years of enduring such comments and they still brought her such fear.

"And the other?" Bakken asked, and Neko instantly knew they were discussing Kaze's fate. She knew the answer Risho would give, and her heart fell at the thought.

"Let's let Jin take care of that the first time." Risho said lazily, as though it were the most natural thing to take females and give them to his comrades; and it probably was. The Shinobi sect - the male counterparts of the Shape-shifters of Darkness - always had members present at the training grounds, eyeing the females and making selections based on power and the lack thereof. Neko and Kaze had been chosen - they would be playmates for the males in less than…

"Just two more months? Why do we wait?" Bakken said, irritated. Neko could smell a heavy musk on him, and her nose wrinkled with dislike of the scent.

"We wait for this one to turn of age. For a few days in that time, she will be stronger than Touya. Once those days pass, she is ours." Risho explained, offering Neko a dark smile. The female flinched away. Both males laughed and turned to walk out. Bakken looked back just before the door closed.

"We're waiting for you, pet."

******************************************************************************************************

Neko woke on the couch beside Touya, panting and sweating. The recollection brought tears to her eyes. It was so ironic - the two Shinobi she and Kaze would have been given to were nothing like the masters had said. Touya was respectful and kind. Jin was far from abusive and also had morals, even if he wasn't as serious about them.

Kaze might stand a chance.

******************************************************************************************************

Jin woke feeling like a can that got put through ten can-openers, and feeling far from rested. His shoulders ached as he sat up on the cold stone floor and his body protested even small movements like turning his head to glance around. Faint light allowed him to see a few feet away; everything else remained in darkness. It was in that few feet illuminated that he saw her, and when his blue eyes fell on her he again wished the mercy of death upon them both.

The pale skin was tighter than usual, as though even it was affected by the dishonor bestowed upon the female. Bone showed in places where the chains and whips had cut too deep and bruises from the first night still lingered. Dried blood clung to her everywhere - courtesy of Araiaibu leaving none of the female untouched - and as his eyes took in the damage the girl had received that week he saw the frail, dying body heaving in silent sobs. The wind master's heart broke.

Bakken and Risho had come and gone, leaving him to suffer from the female's pain. They would have taken him, if the look in Kaze's eyes hadn't given them glee. After that first night, Jin couldn't blame her - he would have been relieved to see his first rapist gone as well, if he'd been in her exact situation. Of course she had looked at him with hate and fear and had failed to conceal her hope when that nightmare was so close to being taken away from her; she still looked at him with disgust, and still flinched when he made any hand gestures.

It didn't matter now - he would never be able to console Kaze. She was so far gone from life that he doubted anyone could mend her. Her body and soul were broken; destroyed by his hands. Even the strongest female would cave under such treatment.

He felt his heart constrict painfully at the remembrance of her final moments of virginity - the flash of fear, the helpless struggles against the chains binding her, the painful acid-bites he had to ignore and his final, reluctant penetration of her essence that wrenched a soul-dissolving scream from her bloodied and broken jaw. He'd caused that much; unwillingly, but the guilt was his. Those first minutes of real torture weighed on his conscience - he'd led the first step to her doom.

'No.'

Jin's eyes flashed with a light that had been absent since his capture, and he willed his own battered body to move to hers. The female heard him shift, glanced back at him, and tried dragging herself away. But though he was beaten, the male's body was in much better shape, and he caught her by her hips before she could crawl into the deep shadows. She tried thrashing, but with her body so thoroughly ravaged all she could manage was a kick and a squirm. The wind master pulled her towards him, dragging her on her back, then straddled her and moved himself over her on his hands so she would listen.

But what was there to say? He wanted so desperately to tell her he was sorry - that he would have rather died than damage her so. He wanted to so bad, but the deadness and the fear in her eyes told him it wouldn't be enough. He could tell her he was sorry every hour for five thousand years and it would never be enough. He could do nothing.

He kissed her.

No, words would never be enough. But actions spoke so much louder than words. He would show her - they'd get out and mend and he would stay with her and protect her and he would never allow harm to befall her again. He would. With those last words on his mind, he leaned down carefully and with a feather-light touch pressed his lips to hers. He felt her body go rigid - like frozen cardboard; so still, but so thin and still so breakable. He felt guilt - even so light a touch had the mending muscle of her fractured jaw burning in pain, and she was so cold he knew she had to hate him.

He broke away, looking at her. Without lust he gazed at her bruised chest, and with hate for the male responsible for all the damage dealt to her he took in each wound. His hate heightened as his thoughts continued; the outside would mend, but the inside - the soul and everything that made Kaze who she was - might not.

He would have to help her mend that.


	17. Chapter 17: The Plan

Chapter 17: A Plan

"I'm…sure Jin will try to aid her. It isn't like him to abandon allies." Touya said, comforting a sobbing Neko and the other females in the room. Botan watched uneasily, fidgeting with her borrowed sweater, trying to understand.

Jin had…

"You lie! Jin would never! He hates her! Why do you lie and say he raped her!" Kanaria shouted, gesturing in Touya's direction as hot tears fled her eyes. Surely it was all a lie. Kaze, trying to play mind-games, or even the elders themselves; it was all a bluff. It had to be a bluff.

"Then why are neither wind wielders home? Why would those loyal to Kaze tell such tales of someone - perhaps the only one to care for them - being captured and tortured?" Kioti said, and Kanaria just offered him a blank stare.

"I would have told you as soon as Touya and I found out, but-" Neko's explanation was cut short by another wave of tears. Risu joined the ice wielder on the couch, trying to ease her discomfort.

"But you couldn't find the words to say." an old, female voice offered up. The entire group turned to face the intruder. Touya, upon seeing the guest and her comrades, offered a grim smile.

"Genkai, it's good to see you. We'd offer a more friendly welcome but…our friends are in a living hell, and we don't know what to do." the ice master said, his fists clenching as it sunk in.

"Ol' Jin? And that girl he was with? The one that morphed into a skeleton cat?" Yusuke inquired, scratching his head. Genkai offered the dimwit a death-glare as Taka and Shadow winced. Risu and Neko were guarded by their lovers, who warily watched the two unwelcome Shape-shifters of Darkness.

"So creative, Yusuke." Taka muttered sarcastically. The ex spirit-detective shrugged.

"What else would you call that thing she transforms into?"

"Something a little more painful than 'skeleton cat'."

"Well…Okay, you win that one."

"Will both of you shut up?" Genkai snapped, before looking at Neko and her allies, "I know what trouble they are in. These two -" she nodded to Shadow and Taka, "informed me of their plight."

"So? What are you doing here?" Risu snarled, glaring at the two young females. Her growling stopped when she heard a crying that could not match any adults present.

There was a baby in the room.

************************************************************************

"Shadow and Taka have left." an elder said.

"Later. We shall deal with them later. Worry about our little cat that still needs to be taken from our ranks. Kaze is growing weaker every hour - even the wind tamer can't convince her to keep fighting death's lure. Once the two are destroyed, and the Shinobi masters returned to Risho, then we will worry about other traitors." said a second. The other three nodded in agreement.

"…I realize what the legends say, but isn't this a little too far? Those girls did nothing-"

"Would you like to join them?" said one of the other elders. The first fell silent.

***********************************************************************

"You went and got yourself pregnant…Now that was intelligence right there." Risu said sarcastically, though the baby boy was rather cute. A curse on Shadow, but cute nonetheless.

"I'll admit it was among my stupidest of mistakes." Shadow shrugged.

"Top of the list?" Kioti asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The only one that tops it was becoming a Shape-shifter of Darkness." Shadow agreed. Botan blinked, holding the infant tenderly.

"You had a choice?" the ferry-girl asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Shadow nodded.

"All Shape-shifters of Darkness do. It's true; it is something we are born into. But it's our life - we can alter our course."

"So why didn't you and Kaze…" Touya started, looking at Neko. The girl sighed.

"In my case, my parents were unable to keep me. They had planned on keeping me from such a fate by taking me out of that society. But they just couldn't keep me from it - I left home to give them a chance at reviving the home, and I wandered into Hikari's domain." the female ice wielder said, looking at her feet as the others closed in closely.

"And Kaze? How did she get so tangled up in this that all Shape-shifters wanted her dead at some point?" Yusuke asked. Risu stood.

"The twin winds were born from two 'traitors', and since Kaze was the cold wind - the same as her parents - she was chosen as a Shape-shifter." the female fox demon said.

"But you guys said it was a choice-" Yusuke started.

"But, Kaze was encouraged at a young age by the elders to become one - that her fate was inescapable. In the early years, they fed her false stories of being able to belong somewhere, and that that journey started as a Shape-shifter of Darkness. The elders all despised her - she was so much like her mother, the "disobedient one"- and sought to have her destroyed, for fear that she might reproduce another menace like her." Risu finished. Touya blinked, and then turned to his lover.

"But Araiaibu-"

"Intends to have Kaze bear the children so he can destroy them in front of her - to show her how easy it is to snuff life out in the Slave Trade." Kioti stated. The room fell silent.

"So what do we do - we can't leave Jin in there." Kanaria said aloud. Yusuke snapped his fingers as he watched Shadow cradle her child.

"You guys are called Shape-shifters for a reason, right?"

************************************************************************

"Two more months - just two, and Neko will be mine." Kasumi muttered, urging himself to continue working on the strange contraption. He had to admit, he wouldn't want to be Jin or Kaze. Both were in for another surprise.

A quick rapping on his door made the doctor start - who would be at his home so late? He edged his way to the door after covering the item on his table and peered out through a foggy window.

"Taki! What a surprise! What are you doing out here so late in the evening?" he said as he flung the door open. The female all but tackled him and pressed her lips firmly to his.

************************************************************************

Her sister and the wind master were just on the other side of the door, being tormented by Araiaibu. She could hear the laughter the cold wind uttered as Kaze weakly tried clawing her way away from him and Jin swore bitterly as Araiaibu stole a gasp from the female by entering her again. It didn't faze her - the elders had always told them her older sister's fate. It would be carried out and her sister would eventually succumb to the eternal slumber.

The sounds were quite enough though - she didn't need to see the pain and blood and useless writhing that accompanied them.

Her lover's hand fell across her shoulder; a silent question.

"Let's go." she whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

Risho smiled; the plan was coming along fine.


	18. Chapter 18: A Dark Dawn

Chapter 18: A Dark Dawn

Kasumi stretched carefully; he didn't wish to wake his lover. The moonlight warrior was nestled in a gentle slumber against his chest. Taki, though beautiful, was still a pale comparison of Neko, but he would let that fact be known in his own way on his own time. For now, the female at his side would do. 

It was better than being alone.

The previous night had been a surprise. After her very passionate kiss and an admittance of her feelings, the young warrior had shown Kasumi an undisputed show of affection. It was nearing noon, the doctor noticed, but he was still exhausted by the laborious efforts of love-making with a younger being. How Neko would tire him!

"Kasumi?" Taki asked upon awakening. The doctor looked over and smiled. His grin wavered and fell when he saw the look on the female's face.

"What is it, love?" he asked, using a soothing, nurturing tone. Taki's hand laid upon his cheekbone, leaving a crimson-red mark. The doctor bolted out of his sheets, wide-eyed at the suddenly angered female.

"Taki! What is the meaning of this?" he inquired, attempting to make himself decent by pulling on a pair of boxers.

"'How Neko will tire me'?" Taki shouted, and the doctor realized his mistake.

'I spoke the words aloud? Damn it!' he thought. Taki crossed the room in two strides, bundled her clothing up, threw her cloak on and, with a glare over her shoulder, slammed the door on her way out of the doctor's home.

************************************************************************

"Where's Taki?" Neko inquired, sitting down at the kitchen table as Botan finished making pancakes. Touya glanced around, and he found her missing as well.

"She snuck out last night. She reeked of want." Kioti stated, taking a bite of food. Neko gave him a disapproving look. Their friends were missing, yet here they were eating pancakes and discussing another's affairs? Touya noticed her pained look.

"Darling, we do need to keep our strength up with food, or else when we find them we'll never be able to rescue them." the ice master explained. Neko, slowly, nodded.

"I don't catch your drift - Taki - the moonlight warrior? - reeked of want?" Shadow asked Kioti, very confused by the thief's terms. Touya choked on his water.

"Very much like you, Shadow, and with all due respect, she felt the need to be with a man last night." Kioti explained, and then continued with his very late breakfast. The past week, though ridden with worry for the lost wind users, had been spent saving energy for the battle to come. Eating and sleeping had taken over much of their time, with some amount of training in between. Shadow gasped and blushed as the words caught up with her.

"I see." 

"Genkai, do you really think Yusuke's plan might work?" Risu asked, taking a sip of milk. The older woman, finished with her meal and drinking a cup of tea, glanced up.

"I can see this fight going either way. Both sides have their strengths."

"…Why do you choose to fight with us?" Neko asked, inquiring Taka, Yusuke, Shadow and Genkai.

"We've had enough of being oppressed by our masters, Neko. You and Kaze have done nothing to provoke such torture. We finally want to see some justice brought down upon the Shape-shifter's council. Many reasons move us, sister." Taka responded. Neko flinched as the other female said 'sister'. Every instinct told her to revolt and call the winged psychic a monster; a liar. Taka's mouth set into a grim smile - the thoughts invoked in the others proved her point. If it hadn't been for the elders, she would never have attacked her sisters.

"So then…two weeks?" Yusuke asked, hoping to kill some of the tension. The others nodded.

"Hope like hell our friends hang in there that long." Taki said from the doorway, her cloak barely covering her as she moved to her bedroom to wash, change, and sleep her current hell away.

Still nagging the warrior was a feeling of hate for Kaze. If she only knew why she felt so angry with the other female…

************************************************************************

"Does something ail you?" Risho asked softly. Atatakaitenki (Atatakai or tenki for short) lay with her back towards the door.

"I'm fine." the female said, hoping the quiver in her voice went unnoticed by her mate. Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought of her sister - someone she had not thought of in so long. What did she look like now? Or, not now, but what had she looked like just before her recapture? Healthy and strong as she had been a hundred years ago? Was her skin still fair and her voice still soft and quiet? How was the world through her eyes?

Hell. Atatakai knew that much. It didn't matter what her sister looked like or thought - she was dying in her own hell at the moment.

'Why couldn't things have been different? I would've liked to see the one others say was just like our mother.'

At her silence following her words, Atatakaitenki heard the door shut softly as her lover left to attend other business. Two more months - just two - and she would be someone else; she would be married.

************************************************************************

"Koenma?" Hikari asked lightly, crouching over her crush's hospital bed. The groggy prince roused, and swallowed a scream when he saw her.

"Hikari! What are you doing here? Haven't you dealt enough damage? Go - away with you before I call the guards!" he whispered harshly, turning his head away from the priestess. He felt lips brush his throat tenderly before the window opened and hurried footsteps marked the female's departure. He felt a sickness rising in him - he would never have called the guards on her.

"Oh hell." 

************************************************************************

"Araiaibu? Sir?" asked a gatekeeper. The male in question gave him his attention.

"Yes? Out with it, fool!" 

"About the female you keep; do you feel like sharing her today?"

"Of course! Why don't you get some of the boys together? One man can please many women - one female can take many men as well." Araiaibu said, a wicked grin crossing his face at the thought of further torturing the female and his would-be master. And who was he to have all the fun?

***********************************************************************

"He isn't coming alone today." Jin said grimly, talking again to Kaze's turned back. She hadn't spoken since he kissed her - only screamed as Araiaibu forced himself on her. But even the screams had lessened; the cold wind's life was coming to a close. Jin could see no way for Araiaibu's plan to be carried out; the female was almost dead and hadn't even conceived yet. He'd been around pregnant females, and Kaze didn't have an ounce of the strange, revolting scent that accompanied demon pregnancy. Perhaps the female was infertile?

A small whimper escaped the female as the large number of men neared the chamber. There were at least fifteen.

And that didn't include Araiaibu.

Or Jin.

"Lass?" the wind master inquired, his voice becoming worried when the female refused to move. Such a large group - surely she would put up a fight? The door creaked, but still she did not move. Even as two men grabbed her and positioned her, she didn't cry out or even move a muscle in rebellion. The first man forced no utterance from her, nor did any of the other fourteen, no matter what they tried. 

The girl was emotionally dead.

Araiaibu entered as the last man withdrew, and quickly got to work undressing. Jin bothered himself to glare at the male, but looked away as their captor ripped the first scream from the female's throat by plunging into her. She was still alive, but how and why he would never know.

"You." Araiaibu said a few minutes later, after he'd redressed. His finger pointed to the wind master, whose hands were clamped over his ears to block the horrid shrieks. Jin glanced up, eyes wide in fear and anger. He knew what was coming. "In her. Now."


	19. Chapter 19:A New Breed Of Torture

Chapter 19: A New Breed of Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH characters. All others are mine.

Kaze felt in every way drained - strength and hope had fled her, and she had no desire to live. Her body was broken - it hurt to move. She was so sore she lay on one side, unmoving, until the men came. Even then she didn't move away - they were going to hurt her anyways - and the men positioned her, did what they wanted and left. She didn't speak or even scream anymore - that hurt her throat too much. She hadn't eaten since her capture - she wouldn't die of starvation for many years.

Every so often, she would shift her shape, though the process hurt every bit as bad as the penetrations of her body. Those days the men would not come to her - they were not into bestiality. Araiaibu, however, still did. He was another Shape-shifter - of a different sect - and could easily turn into the same creature. He was determined to kill her, very slowly, very painfully, and he was doing very well at it. If she changed into something with fangs, though she was too weak and beaten to even use them, Araiaibu would do the same. If he wanted her to move, and she couldn't comply, he would bite her. The female's head swam through goo, and she wondered how long it would take for death to call for her.

Then there was Jin.

Araiaibu would come to her twice a day - the elders had exaggerated how often he would force himself on her. It didn't matter - once in her life had been too much. In between the cold male's visits, the wind master had been instructed to take her - no matter what form. He had refused often at first, but Araiaibu's punishments convinced him it would be less painful for him if he just obeyed.

Today, Jin disobeyed again.

Kaze, in her demonic form, rested on her back as the last of the guards re-zipped and walked off. Araiaibu grinned as he took the guard's place. There were ten guards, four gatekeepers and three torturers, who had all had their turn for the day. The cold male watched over each session, making sure the other males were disabling their essence. The elders, from time to time, watched as well, each shadowed face identifiable only by the eyes. There was a pair of eyes that sometimes looked away, as though the unions hurt her as well. Kaze couldn't remember which elder had those eyes, and she didn't care enough to find out.

The elders were not watching today. Some guards and a torturer were though. Araiaibu withdrew, as the female noticed once the pain subsided, and he motioned for the wind master.

Jin stayed where he was.

"What's this?" Araiaibu said, walking over to Jin. Kaze's eyes, deadened, shifted to look over. What was the idiot doing now?

Araiaibu's boots clicked on the bloodied stone floor as he made his way over to Jin, and the wind master glanced up. He looked very unhappy, Kaze noted, and he probably hadn't been since the capture. She just hadn't noticed, being caught up in her own hell. His hair was caked with her old blood - he was right after the other males and often they'd cut open a wound on her to feed their bloodlust - and his eyes were dull too. He was slumped in a corner, head down after his glance at the cold male, looking all too much like a beaten dog. Their clothing had been destroyed, so Kaze couldn't tell if the shaking was from fear, anger or cold.

Araiaibu stopped.

"Get up." he said. Jin stayed where he was.

"I said get up." the other male's voice raised and his booted foot connected with Jin's ribcage. The wind master let out a grunt, but otherwise did not move.

"Figures he'd take the easy way out." the female thought. He'd get himself killed so he didn't have to suffer anymore.

"You! Get over there." Araiaibu yelled, pointing to the two larger guards who were unable to slake their lust completely and then to a wall a few yards from the female. They hurried over, confused. Jin's hair was caught in Araiaibu's grip and he was flung near Kaze. He landed hard on his side, eyes level with the girl's bruised shoulders and crippling wings.

"You have a choice: mount the bitch or be mounted by those two." the cold wind's voice growled. Kaze saw a look of terror cross Jin's face before it faded again. He didn't want to be violated - he'd choose to (literally) save his own ass at the price of hers.

"Well?" Araiaibu asked. Jin's shoulders slumped, but otherwise he did not move. A few moments passed before Araiaibu made the choice for him.

"Well boys, I guess it's good you aren't picky. He's yours until I return." Araiaibu said, starting to walk off. He turned to the torturer and the smaller guard that was left and nodded to the female.

"Could we both have her at once?" the torturer asked. Araiaibu gave the man a quizzical look.

"You know, could we take her at the same time?"

"Ah! If you wish." Araiaibu said as he caught on. The torturer smirked and the boy looked stunned.

"Which do I get?" asked the small guard.

"You mount her how you usually would, and I'll stick it to her from behind."

"Double penetration? Oh fuck." Kaze thought, as the younger male slipped inside her. She was flipped over with the boy beneath her before the sadist entered her, not even bothering to give her time to prepare herself for the new pain. She heard a scream slip from Jin before that was muffled, and she had an idea about what that guard had done to silence the wind master…

The two males having their way with her were done and out of her before the first male was done with Jin. Since he was still in much better shape then her, the two guards had made him get into the full position. Kaze had been right about what the guard had used as Jin's gag, and she looked away from the scene quickly. The wind master gagged often, and when the two males switched places she heard him spit, which cost him as the male he had just sucked entered him hard enough Kaze heard his head hit the stone wall just beneath the other guy's legs. She wondered why he hadn't just done her, like he had been, and spared himself.

The men continued, seemingly unaware the female was open again, until Araiaibu returned, grinning at Jin's position. He walked over; asked Jin a question Kaze could not hear. The wind master shook his head, and Araiaibu looked over at the female, a sadistic grin adorning his lips. The two guards, bored with their new toy, slipped out the door.

"I think I might know why your little friend here doesn't enjoy being with you." Araiaibu said to Kaze, who had rolled back on her back since it hurt less. The female raised an eyebrow, curious to know what he was getting at.

"I think he likes it in the ass." the cold male said, and Kaze knew she was being given a reprieve for the night as he entered Jin instead. It just made her feel worse, having to watch some one that hadn't done anything wrong being ravaged like that. It felt strange to not be the tortured for a night.

Araiaibu had caused Jin to scream himself hoarse, then left the room saying, "I'll go back to you tomorrow" to Kaze. The door shut with a thud and Kaze ventured to look back at a groaning wind master.

Jin was curled into a tight little ball a few yards away from the site of his own violations. Kaze could see a familiar white substance mixed with Jin's trail of blood, and her heart sank at the thought that he had been given a choice and had not jumped right back on her to avoid his own torture. But why?

"You don't really…right?" Kaze choked out, even though her throat protested. Jin had calmed some, and he flinched at her voice.

"Don't really…what?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. She offered a shrug.

"Doing that shit with guys…?" she asked. Jin shook his head.

"No. That was horrible. But I…They would've-…You've…You've gone through so much…" he struggled out, and slowly slid over to the female. They'd been stuck for six weeks in this hell, and he was tired of her treatment. Kaze was too weak to move away, and she saw it pointless to - he could move so much easier than she could, even after he'd just undergone a new personal hell.

"…I thought I could avoid this. Just something else that I've failed at." Kaze whispered, but Jin still caught the words. He moved right next to her; looked her wounds over again. He leaned down, to kiss her to reassure her it would get better, but he stopped short, eyes wide, and pulled away.

"What? What is it?" she asked. Jin bent down again, sniffing near her neck to make sure. There wasn't any doubt that the scent was there.

"Lass, you won't like this. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"What is it?" Kaze snapped, forcing herself to sit up despite her pain. Jin flinched as some of her wounds opened wider.

"Lass, you really won't-"

"What is it!"

"Lass…It's…done."

"What's done?" Kaze asked, biting her lip so she didn't scream.

"You're pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20: A Little Too Late

What of Jin and Touya

Chapter 20: A Little Too Late…

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho = NOT MINE! Other characters not related to Yu Yu Hakusho = MINE!!!!! Reviews are the only "profit" I make, ok? Good.

"Araiaibu? Sir?" asked a shaking guard who stood outside the cold male's bunk. The boss looked up from the book he was reading, irritated.

"What is it now?"

"Touya, the Shi- the old Shinobi Master of Ice, and some back-up are here to discuss the two wind users held captive in level-13. Sir, they don't seem like they want to leave without those two captives." the guard said, still shaking. Araiaibu dropped his book in confusion and jumped to his feet. Touya? Back-up? Who? Why?

"…Bring the captives to level-9. Let's see what they wish to offer." the cold male said, recomposing himself. The guard ran to do so.

"Oh hell." Araiaibu stated, falling back onto the stone ledge that served as his couch/bed/chair. What could the other party wish to discuss?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The "rescue group" stood nervously inside the dreary compound, all eyes wide open and everyone's ears closed to the grating sounds all around. Neko was the only one truly incognito - no use bringing her in without disguise while the Slave Trade was still after her. They had Kaze and Jin - that was bad enough. Touya stood ahead of everyone else, planning an escape route should things hit the ceiling fan in full-force.

They had walked in, demanding to see two slaves brought in about six weeks ago. A caretaker asked a few more questions: what kind of demons (both wind users), what rank(s) (an…ex-Shape-shifter of Darkness and an ex-Shinobi wind master), Jin and Kaze (yes, those two). The caretaker had run off to inform the higher-ups that there was a group interested in the two caged wind users on L-13.

Now they waited, somewhere in the L-9 area according to the dirty sign over the main doorway into the level, for the "big boss" that ran level-13. Intercoms informed the level of new imports, an escapee (who a few minutes later was recaptured and beaten in front of the stunned group), and the information that:

"Entering level-nine from L-3...Araiaibu. Soon entering L-9, two captives from L-13. Guards, gatekeepers and caretakers, keep an eye on the two said captives. They are in conditions M6927 and F691727. Use caution around the male captive in particular due to his ability to still resist. The female is also a high-risk captive. Both are high-rank wind wielders and are both considered unstable at this point. However, neither are to be handled too lightly at this point, despite the female's condition. Any traitor found helping either captive will be tortured in much the same manner as said captives. Again…"

"You don't think…?" Botan asked the group around her, frowning as the information sunk in. Nobody answered; two wind users? Who else could it be?

"M6927...F691727...What do those mean?" Yusuke asked. Neko, beneath the simple cloak she wore, trembled.

"M is for Male, F is for Female. The numbers are codes for what conditions they're in. My number was usually F324 - ready-to-be-sold-as-plaything. I don't know what those two numbers mean." the female ice-user explained, huddling closer to Touya as she started to really worry. Touya took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"We'll get them back - it doesn't matter what their numbers mean. They'll come home with us and heal whatever wounds have been inflicted." Touya said, even though he knew everything he'd just said could turn into a big, fat lie.

A minute later the main door for the level opened, and an angry male with a cold energy entered, flanked by four guards. He smiled a not-so-friendly smile, and after a moment began asking the group questions:

"Who are you?"

"Friends of the two captives." Kioti responded, ears pulled back to show how angry he was.

"Fine then, next question: what do you want them for? What use are they to you?" the cold wind user snapped. Clearly, he wanted to keep his playthings.

"They are our allies, and…both are a love interest for someone present." Touya said, not sure if that statement actually applied to the female. At this the cold male looked astonished - Touya wasn't the only one uncertain of that fact.

"…What are you willing to pay or trade?"

"…What would it take?" Risu asked. Araiaibu looked over a select few, and then shrugged.

"Well, money-wise…eh, two-million a piece."

"Two million? Surely after so long in this rat-hole they can't be in good-enough shape to be sold so high?" Kioti inquired. As a thief, of course he knew the value of most objects - life included.

"You shall see their condition soon enough, but no, they are not in the desired shape for that pricing. However, they are a specialty case - who they are, what they were and what can be gained from them - that is why their price is so high." Araiaibu explained. Genkai scoffed.

"And what could you gain from them that would cost you so much to sell them back at a lesser price?" the old woman asked. A grin spread over the cold male's face as the door opened again. The group spun around, looking for their missing friends.

They did not find them.

Neither wind user was clothed or even remotely recognizable. Hair was unkempt and matted with old blood and sweat and whatever else they'd been forced to lie in and skin was coated with a new sheen of sweat and fresh blood. Eyes were downcast and dead, and flesh was purpled and tender, even beneath the two pairs of guards clutching their arms. It was only Kaze's tattoos that proved to the group that the two beaten and half-dead slaves were their friends. They had expected to see bad wounds and broken spirits, but never to such magnitude.

Kaze was obviously the worse-off, because even in her demonic form she trembled under her own weight, and given that the female was far underweight, that was a concern. Concern climaxed as the female suddenly fell and hit the ground out-cold. Jin, though sore and unable to do anything, spared the unconscious female a worried glance before looking away. The two guards holding her arms just looked down at her, then shrugged and turned to watch the dealing.

"These two?" Araiaibu asked calmly, as though there was nothing wrong with the two wind users. Touya forced back tears at his friend's state before responding.

"Yes, those two. We do not have four million dollars to take these two. We do not have other slaves to barter with. Is there any other deal you could - will - make us?" Touya said, risking another glance at Jin. Neko clung to him, sobbing. Araiaibu thought a moment.

"Well, four million _is_ a hefty price…Perhaps we _could_ cut a deal. Here's my proposition; in the daytime - dawn until dusk - Jin will stay with you - insurance that we will let you take your friends when they are _fully_ paid for. From dusk until dawn, he is in level-13, and Kaze will stay with you. During the hours Jin is absent from the Slave Trade, Kaze rests, again in level-13. Once you pay for one, they are yours, and the other will remain _here_ full-time until you can _pay_ for that one too."

"…A moment?" Touya asked. Araiaibu nodded. The "rescue group" huddled.

"Are we going to do it?" Risu asked.

"Do we have any other choices? Look at them!" Botan exclaimed.

"How will we get that much money?" Neko lamented.

"Risu and I could steal?" Kioti stated. Touya bit his lip.

"You may have to." the ice master said reluctantly.

"What about baby-breath?" Yusuke asked.

"But he's still in the hospital!" Botan said.

"Well, we can still try and ask him!" Yusuke shot back.

"What else can we do? We have to accept! Jin'll die if I- we don't take care of him!" Kanaria interjected. The group fell silent. Touya turned back to the slave trader.

"Very well; we accept your offer. Half the day, Jin will reside with us. The other half, Kaze will stay with us. However, you cannot go back on your word - once they are paid for, they are ours completely." the ice master confirmed.

"Very well. Today, Jin goes home with you. He will not need to be returned until dusk tomorrow." the cold male said, bowing.

"How kind." Kanaria muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"N-no. Let Kaze go first." a weak voice said. Everyone turned to Jin.

"Jin?" Touya asked, curious as to why his friend would delay getting himself out of such a terrible place. A swift glance to Kaze made Touya realize Jin's reasoning.

"Maybe we _should_ start out with her…" the ice master said, looking the comatose female over again. The two guards holding her by her arms remained, ensuring no one took her unless ordered by their boss to hand the female over. Touya couldn't see any other reason for the guards to even lay hands on her; she could hardly get far in her condition.

"The female stays here. We recently found out one plan we had for her has finally begun, and we need to ensure that plan cannot be upset by any outside sources. You understand - it's all basic concern for our property." Araiaibu stated, a sadistic grin adorning his lips. The group glared when he called their allies "property" - what did he know?

"One of their plans?" Touya thought, running through the list of tortures said to have been afflicted upon the female. "Which one?"

"Plans? Which plan?" Risu asked, practically snarling at the cold male. Araiaibu smirked.

"That's part of the deal - you aren't allowed to know unless it becomes apparent. Besides, I'm not even sure she knows yet." the slave-trader said, chuckling at the end.

"Don't be so sure…" Jin spat, and Kanaria, who was holding him, looked surprised. Araiaibu's smirk faded and his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Considering just what shape you're in, and that I can revoke my offer at any time, I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut. Unless you want to spend another week with the two guards on either side of you, that is." the cold wind said. Jin paled (to the group's curiosity) and instantly fell silent, which renewed Araiaibu's grin. The cold wind cast a superior look over the comatose Kaze and nodded to the guards handling her. They nodded in return and began dragging the female away.

Grimly, the entire group (excluding Taki and Kanaria) watched helplessly as their comrade was ushered away. One day or never again? Many questioned if they'd see the female again.

Alive at least.


End file.
